Mesmerised
by wudnulike2know
Summary: James and Lily have been in the same house for seven years, have been on the same Quidditch team for three years and perform Head duties together. But James never really took note of her, most people didn't. But things change. It need only take a moment.
1. Seeing the Unseen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/N: Hello, hello! If you're new, welcome. If you're not, I've decided to embark upon a little rewriting mission. Nothing drastic at all, 'tidying up' would be the correct term so no plot changes or anything, anyway, continue! And review if you want to make me smile!

**Seeing the Unseen**

You know that match they were going to play tomorrow?

Already theirs. _Al_ready. Theirs.

No two ways about it.

James Potter's voice bellowed the arrival of a five minute break to the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Six relieved sighs could be made out after this pronouncement, making him roll his hazel eyes.

Flying over to a seat in the stands, followed closely by his best friend, he thought carefully about his team. They were the best. The Gryffindor quidditch team was notoriously impossible to get into, the newest members being Lily Evans and Aaron Johnson.

The label was misleading of course as both of them had been appointed some three years ago but such was the exclusivity of the team. And James was proud of it.

Miserable persons grumbled that Potter was a quidditch snob and inconveniently stubborn and would do better to allow a little change and refreshing to his line-up. These however were jealous, undesirable persons as James knew very well that his team was as perfect as a school team could get.

In fact he felt a little sorry for whomever would be captain next year (Cara Phillips, he reckoned, she had a good head for captaining) as all but two of the teammates were currently in their last year of Hogwarts. That and Lily Evans.

Poor Cara would never in a million years be able to find a seeker to match Lily Evans. His nursery buddy Nia Fletcher was of course a fantastic keeper, Sirius was a great beater, Aaron chased at league level and he of course was the best player in the school (it was widely said) but Lily Evans; finding another Lily would be her biggest challenge.

"Hufflepuff are fucked tomorrow" Sirius said coolly, a devastating smirk on his handsome face.

It was contagious, James smiled proudly too "they are, aren't they? I can't wait, I can't _wait_"

The other boy laughed "steady on, we've not even finished practise yet"

"I know but…d'you know they've got a new seeker?" James asked.

Sirius whistled "you're kidding? Bit of a risk, isn't it? Got balls, that Everett"

"I know, that other seeker was nothing to Lily anyway and now they've got a baby one, they've got no chance"

They looked over at Lily Evans talking to her friend Nia who noticed and waved at them. Lily turned and looked and offered a polite smile.

"As I said: fucked" Sirius remarked.

"Team! Break's over" James shouted, glancing at his watch and predictably, they all groaned. Once in the air, he gave them their orders.

The players scattered, each of them flying to their respective positions in the air. "Evans! Quicker!" James bellowed to his seeker, who only lagged behind a little. The girl spared him an uncharacteristically dirty look before zooming off to a suitable place.

As he had expected, they'd all performed their tasks as efficiently as he had wanted them to. Nia managed to make use of the move he'd explained to her the day before and Lily caught the snitch in three minutes despite it having the head start.

Once James had finished instructing Leighton on the last swing he'd made, he called his team to gather in the middle. Sirius, Jack, Cara and Aaron came flying towards him promptly but James frowned at noticing the last two were missing.

He looked behind to see Lily and Nia conversing happily by the three hoops. Nia must've said something funny because at that moment, Lily threw her head back and laughed.

Her laughter was unusual, it lilted and the sound swayed in the cold air and she looked breathtaking. Her cheeks flushed to a pretty peach shade. Her red hair lifted slightly by the light breeze that resided in the air and mirth and warmth danced elegantly in her eyes of emerald green.

James smiled and knew that everyone behind him smiled as well. Even if they didn't see as he saw her just then, as he had never seen her before; you couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter.

It became apparent to the two girls that there were no teammates floating around them any longer and they both glanced round to notice the congregation in the centre.

They looked at James and Nia said "oh sorry, are we gathering round?"

James looked at Nia and suddenly found his voice again "yes Nia, nice of you to notice, now get over here!" he commanded, the two girls joined the rest of the team.

"Sorry Potter" Lily said quietly, he stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat and looking to the rest of the team.

"Right then. Sirius, Leighton well done. Tomorrow, I want to see those Hufflepuffs pummelled! And Leighton remember, limit your wrists, try and it make it come from the forearm. Phillips, Johnson, you did well. Nia you'll do fine but make sure your eyes don't wander for a second!" he threatened and then he turned to Lily, who looked a little nervous- as if she'd done wrong.

"Evans! Excellent practise! Play like you did today and the match will be in our hands" he said gruffly.

He cleared his throat once again and the shy red headed girl looked back up at him. Her startling green eyes were wide and full of surprise. James' own eyes widened once again and were blown off guard by meeting hers.

To everyone else, it was just a second which was needed to register the surprise they had all felt at hearing such untrammelled praise from their captain. It was perfectly normal for her to stare at him like that. Lily found her voice; she tucked her hair behind one ear, blushed and mumbled her thanks.

After finishing his talk, the team was dismissed and they each made their way to their respective changing rooms.

James showered and changed in silence as the other boys joked and discussed the impending match.

It was only when Sirius mentioned Lily that James subconsciously lifted his head a little "did you see Lily today? How are we going to lose? It's not possible"

"Too early to say that Black, anything could happen" said Jack, ever the optimist.

Sirius merely shrugged "anything could happen but Lily Evans losing the snitch out to someone else won't, right James?" he looked over at this best friend.

James shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled "yeah, the girl's got the best reflexes in the year, best find I've ever had, Lily Evans" he said.

The discussion continued. James left a little early to catch up with an old friend.

He saw Nia Fletcher stroll out of the changing room alone. "Where's Lily?" he asked.

Nia turned to him in surprise and smiled "well I'm just fine too, thanks James!" she joked.

"Did I ever tell you you're hilarious?" he said, rolling his eyes. She laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry. No, she had to leave a little early, something about a forgotten essay, I don't know, typical Lily" Nia explained, James nodded and then averted her gaze and looked straight ahead of him.

"Like your breakfast today?" the girl asked mischievously. James grunted recalling his nausea at the rotten milk she'd filled his cereal bowl with when he wasn't looking, which set her off laughing again.

"Oh don't go all drama queen on me, it was just a prank, I daresay you've heard of one of those haven't you?" she quipped in a ridiculous accent.

The sarcasm in her voice made James grin boyishly. "Might have done" he said with mock nonchalance.

They fell into a comfortable silence until Nia broke it with a question "are you and Lily on duty tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered, needed her help for some Potions but I'll ask her tomorrow" she mused.

"Um-speaking of Lily..." he started.

"Yeah?" Nia prompted, eyebrow arched already.

"Could you...maybe, I dunno-like, explain her to me?" he asked with a good attempt at indifference but his friend wasn't fooled. She turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and a glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

"_Explain_ her to you? She's not a case study" she teased, hiding a smile with great difficulty.

James shook his head vehemently "_no_, of course not! I mean I was just wondering-"

"Oh? You've never been too interested in her before" she commented gravely but not quite managing it.

"Well, I mean, to be honest, it sort of occurred to me that maybe I should, you know, take an interest because like, it'll make working together- on the Head thing, of course- so much easier, you know? If it was less awkward, if you get what I mean" he rambled hopelessly and eventually Nia cut him off.

"Oh give over! I saw you today so you can stop lying for a start" Nia said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"_Captivated_ you, did she?" she said "very pretty, my Lily isn't she?" she finished with a hint of pride, perhaps even bias.

James shrugged and thought about it "she's alright I guess"

Nia rolled her eyes "alright James deny it all you want" she said.

"There's nothing to deny! I was just wondering what she was like" he protested.

"How long have you known her? Can't you tell what she's like for yourself?"

"No, she's not exactly the sharing type, is she?"

"I suppose you're right. She's just shy, Lily, very quiet, a little overlooked perhaps but not unnoticed" Nia elaborated.

"Yeah but what's she _like_?" James persisted.

"Well she's…quite proud if it comes to it. Generally likes to see the good in people, very fair minded of course. She's got a lot fire-"

"Lily _Evans_?" James interrupted sceptically.

"Yes Lily Evans. Though the only place _you'd_ ever see it is in lessons. But with us, she's like that all the time"

The boy snorted slightly "what? With her two friends?" this witticism earned him a shove.

"Lily might not be very social but I'll have you know that when you catch her at a good time, she can be quite charming, vivacious even" she defended.

James nodded and mulled over this new information "I suppose I've never caught her at a good time then"

"Are you serious? As if she'd ever be like that around you! You with your booming, gruff and -now don't bite my head off- at times, conceited ways" she exclaimed.

James stared at her in disbelief "what's that got to do with anything?"

"You're exactly what'd set her running for cover, you can be very intimidating you know, I've just learnt to live with it"

This, however, James would not accept as he quite clearly showed when he barked "ha! I'd like to see the day when Nia Fletcher is intimidated by a human being"

She grinned "alright alright but Lily's not like that at all, I mean she's so…she's very vulnerable at times" this made James turn and look at her again.

"How'd she get to be friends with someone like you then?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened" she replied and cast her mind back to the day.

*  
Nia was following a prefect up from her sorting and was directed into a room with three four poster beds, behind another girl. Her dormitory.

She paused in the doorway for a second, taking the room in while the other girl confidently strolled in and began delving through, presumably, her trunk. Nia followed her in and walked towards her own trunk.

A few more minutes saw another girl walk in and imitate Nia and the other girl's actions.

Five minutes passed in this fashion until the girl who had come in first sat herself down on her bed and spoke up "so! You're my dorm mates are you?"

Nia and the third girl looked up and shrugged.

"Now what's the point in shrugging, let's start the introductions. And since you two seemed to be inclined to be a little quiet, I'll start, what's your name?" she said turning to Nia, who was trying to register her swift words.

She shook her head and said with a friendly smile and a slight Northern burr "I'm Nia Fletcher"

"Nia Fletcher" the girl repeated "what a lovely name! I suppose I should say mine now, I'm Isabella Aldringham" she finished with a sigh.

Nia and the other girl blinked again. But Isabella now turned to the third girl "and what about you?"

The girl looked at the other two with slightly scared eyes "I-I'm just, just Lily Evans" she said.

"Just Lily Evans! That's just the kind of name I like!" she exclaimed.

Nia, exchanging a glance with Lily, said with her customary mischievous tone "a perfectly charming name I'm sure, but nothing to Isabella Aldringham, don't you think?"

Lily's eyes sparkled in amusement and she smiled widely, which transfigured her face.

Isabella turned to Nia with an expression which spoke both protest and appreciation "now don't make fun of me, I didn't give myself such an awful name, you know!"

"Of course you didn't!" Nia replied with a conciliating smile.

"I think Isabella's a beautiful name" Lily voiced timidly.

"Yes, but hardly practical don't you think? I prefer to be called Bella. I know people usually go for Issie or something like that, but that's for everyone to do and besides I couldn't be an Issie if I tried! That's why I prefer Bella, am I talking too much?" she said suddenly, looking around at the other two.

Nia laughed "yes but it's not a bad thing, I'm sure we can always count on you to get rid of awkward silences" she said kindly.

Bella sighed in relief "I'm glad you don't mind it because I don't mean to run on you know, it just happens. My mum's always telling me to slow down or at least talk less. I just can't help it. I think of one thing to say and then another and then another and then of course I just have to say it all!"

Lily laughed and was surprised to feel so comfortable "well of course you do! Better than me, I think of a dozen things and end up saying the most boring thing that had nothing to do with whatever I was thinking about in the first place" and she sat down at the little vanity table by the door to brush her hair out.

Through the reflection she caught Bella gazing curiously at her hair.

She turned suddenly "what is it? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Lily asked.

Bella shook her head and smiled "no of course there isn't, I was just thinking about how beautiful your hair is compared to mine" she mused.

Lily's eyes took in the girl's loose chestnut brown curls and raised her eyebrows questioningly "how could you possibly want my awful hair?" she wondered aloud.

Bella smiled and glanced at Nia's dark braids "and yours too! It's so much more interesting" she commented.

Nia shrugged and said with perfect confidence "well I think all three of us look nice" her tone spoke of no vanity, just truth.

And it certainly was true. All three girls were good looking or at least were destined to be so when they were older.

Bella, along with her chestnut curls, had classic features which leant towards the aristocratic. Her face was lean, her skin rosy, she had the perfect straight nose and eyes that were a clear grey. Her features on their own created a deceptively haughty effect.

She was only a tiny girl but to have had a remarkable height would have been wholly out of place with her smiling eyes and easy, unreserved manner.

Lily was not pretty per se but had presence, to put it simply. She was a very tall girl for her eleven years, her body belonging to the ballerina she'd hoped to become.

Nia was tall too but not quite as tall as Lily. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in black braids. Her dark skin was flawless and her eyes were a very murky brown, like someone wasn't sure whether they should be brown or grey and looked always as though she was laughing at you, even when she wasn't.

Her high cheekbones and pouty mouth gave her eleven year old face a strange look, and had the appearance of someone who needed time to grow into her features.

The girls got changed, brushed their teeth and got into bed where Bella started conversation once again.

"I'm not tired, is anyone else?" she asked frankly. The other girls shook their heads.

"So where are you all from? Your families I mean, muggleborn, pureblood, halfblood?"

"I'm a muggleborn" Lily recited, remembering her conversations with Severus.

"I'm sort of halfblood. That is, I'm not a muggleborn or a pureblood because my grandmother was a muggleborn" she then looked at Bella archly "I know who you are of course"

"Do you?" Bella answered resignedly.

Nia nodded and enlightened them "you're a pureblood. An Aldringham, one of the oldest lot around aren't you?"

Bella shrugged "well that's what they say anyway. Are you the Fletchers who are friends with the Potters? The Fletchers on the education board?"

Nia smiled and attested to it and they launched into a conversation littered with mutual acquaintances and the old women they hated and whose kids were brats and who had been sent to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts ("shockingly"), leaving Lily feeling very left out.

When the conversation had been exhausted, she voiced a growing concern of hers.

"Oh I'm going to be terrible at this, magic I mean. You two seem to know so much, I don't know anything!" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't say that. You aren't allowed to do magic outside of school until you're seventeen anyway so the only advantage we really have is that we've seen more of it which isn't exactly a good thing because it means that you'll probably work harder" Bella reassured.

This made Lily feel much better but her spirits took another dive with Nia's next question "so do you have brothers and sisters?"

Bella was first to answer. "Yep, three of them. Leo, Annie (they're twins) and Fred" this coerced Lily's humorous side out again.

"Leo, Annie and Fred? But they sound like perfectly normal names"

Bella smiled at this and nodded "they do, don't they? Actually they're called Leonora, Marianne and Fred for Frederic obviously. He's in third year"

But Nia hadn't heard anything since she'd heard the names of the Aldringham children. "Frederic, Isabella, Leonora and Marianne? Good Lord!" she cried.

"I know, isn't it ridiculous? That's why we've shortened them so much; Nan wasn't pleased at all when she'd worked so hard to come up with them. She was even more upset when Leo and Annie chose those for nicknames, she'd have preferred Nora and Maria but if you met them, you'd know there was never two girls more unsuited to Nora and Maria so she had to give up in the end" she explained.

"Bit old fashioned your Nan, is she?" Lily asked.

"Oh well, I suppose. What old person isn't? But she's lovely really, just a little afraid of being an Aldringham"

And so the lively conversation continued. And the three girls discussed their families and backgrounds and likes and dislikes, hopes and fears and such until the excitement of the day began to pall on them.

Bella grinned and looked closely at Nia and Lily. "I'm glad there are only three of us in here, I like you two" she stated frankly "I think we'll be great together"

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Nia said.

Lily's more confident side emerged again when she said "are we going to become the Gryffindor trio or something stupid like that?"

Bella laughed and the girls said goodnight and shut their hangings.

*

Seven years had passed to that day and changes had taken places though not as many as might have been supposed.

Bella matured a little and talked a lot still but less than before and had become with her classic, regal face, the prettiest girl in the year. Nia was pretty too though in quite a different way, all curves, cheekbones and pouting mouth. Both the girls were popular and made it difficult for many to understand why Lily was their friend.

Lily had grown into a very tall, statuesque girl. The tallest in their year in fact, finishing up at 5'11 to her dismay. But she had not grown into a beauty by any means.

Her hair, as red hair often does, had darkened over the years, her freckles had faded slightly and her nose leant (tragically, to her mind) towards the aquiline. She was not, like her friends, pretty in any particularly remarkable way but she was definitely out of the ordinary.

She was noticed only because she was Head Girl, an excellent seeker and terribly perceptible.

When the school noticed how good she was at quidditch, she had, rather predictably, rejected any claims to popularity and continued her obscure existence besides her much more interesting (as was invariably thought) friends.

"How was practise?" Bella asked, not looking up from the book she was reading as Lily entered their dormitory.

The addressed girl promptly fell into the nearest bed and sighed "it was okay"

Bella looked up. "What's wrong? Did you do badly? That's not like you at all!" but Lily shook her head.

"No I did fine, James even complimented me"

"High praise! Because Nia says James is a really tough captain" she said meditatively.

"He is"

"So what's the matter? And don't go all monosyllabic on me, I won't have it Lily, so you can just stop that" she said shortly.

Lily got herself up and went to hug her best friend "practise was fine! Everything was fine, I'm just really tired. James worked us really hard and I've got rounds with him tonight and he'll probably just go over all the match strategies again, that's all" she explained.

"Oh! If that's it…well if you're going to come in and sigh like that, what was I supposed to think?" Bella said.

Lily just smiled "why do you worry about me so much?" she replied.

The other girl rolled her eyes "If we didn't worry about you, who will? And you darling, will always need someone to worry about you I'm afraid"

"If you say so" Lily rolled her eyes, they both knew perfectly well who needed looking after and it had never been Lily.

Not long after, Nia strode into the dormitory, soliciting another enquiring look from Bella "and where have you been?"

"In a bush with Sirius Black" Nia replied, not missing a beat. But the sharp sarcasm which might have silenced others had no effect on Bella.

"Well for all I know you might have been!" she said.

"I've only been talking to James" Nia replied with a smile as she fished some clothes out of their cupboard. "Where's Lily?"

"In the shower"

"Well she's in for an interesting time tonight" Nia muttered pulling out a rolling stones t-shirt but Bella seemed not to have heard her.

* * *

It was a heavy heart that Lily went with which to meet James for their weekly night rounds. Mentally preparing herself for the incessant Quidditch talk, all strategy and technique the whole night through as she did so.

She took a deep breath as she turned the corner and spotted a tall, raven haired boy standing at the end of the corridor, waiting patiently.

"Hello James" she said politely as she approached him and then glanced at her watch "I'm not late am I?" she asked in her quiet way.

He shook his head and replied jokingly "Lily Evans late? Never! 'Course you're not late, I'm just a little early"

Lily, unable to find an adequate response, merely granted him an unintentional raising of the eyebrows which he perceived appreciatively.

"I know, odd isn't it? Me, early. But here I am" he ploughed on.

Lily smiled dutifully but not the stupidest person in the world would have mistaken it for a sincere one "should we get started?"

James nodded, his friendly efforts being blighted by her cold good manners. A little further on as Lily turned her head round from inspecting a dark corner, he remarked "not the conversationalist, are you Lily?"

"I don't know, that depends on the company" she answered abstractedly, peering into a nearby classroom.

He repressed a grin "I see, I'll say no more then" he replied with mock solemnity.

Her large eyes flew to his face, rather disconcerted at understanding the implications of her own comment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant. What I meant was that- I…when I'm with-" she attempted but he cut her apologies short.

"I was kidding. Calm down, I know what you meant or didn't mean" he assured.

Lily looking into his handsome face, currently grinning at her stupidity couldn't help letting a little smile come to her face as well, however temporary.

However intimidating he was, he did know how to make you laugh.

James, an astute observer, didn't miss this unlikely behaviour. "Heaven help me, Lily Evans smiles and here I was thinking you were all stone and ice" he quipped but this promptly wiped the smile off of his partner's face. James said no more for a while.

Lily had, up until then, been surprised to think that this round might not be as awful as she'd originally thought it to be. Now however, it was destined to become like all the other rounds. Quiet and cold and curt.

But James wasn't so easily silenced "so you never finished, when do you talk?" he asked.

"'When I'm with someone I want to talk to" she said truthfully but directing a fleeting mischievous glance at James.

He didn't see this, he was torn between whether the remark was made for banter or whether it was a warning for him to shut up and back off. Never one to accept defeat, he bravely carried on.

"So I'm not someone you want to talk to, am I?" he joked. Lily continued to search their surroundings as she thought of a response.

"Well it's just that, I don't know you very well, do I? If ever we talk, it's always about Quidditch or some such thing. And after a while…You'll probably think I'm stupid. You're my team captain but that's about it, isn't it? Apart from Quidditch, there's nothing else we can talk about" she said in a rare burst of candour.

He looked at her with an odd expression on his face; the force of her words had struck him.

For six, going on seven years, they'd been in the same house and very similar classes, for almost three years they'd been on the same Quidditch team and for a whole month they'd been meeting every other day to perform one or other of their duties.

Surely with all the time they'd known each other, they must have something else to talk about. But they didn't nor did they know each other very well.

It was no one's fault really. Neither of them had made the least push to get to know each other better due to unchangeable circumstances.

To her, he was the loud, intimidating James Potter who had nothing in common with her. She tolerated him because her best friends were close to him but she really had no interest in befriending him herself.

To him, she was quiet reserved seeker Lily Evans who was shy and indistinguishable besides her far more distinctive friends. He saw her every day but then that was because she, Nia and Bella were always together.

Although he didn't reply, his thoughts couldn't help gravitating around his counterpart. He was compelled to admit that Nia might have been right, there was more to Lily than met the eye. Undoubtedly there was.

Lily returned to her dormitory some forty five minutes later to find Nia propped up on her bed head, indifferently flicking through a magazine. She had waited up for Lily, as was her custom.

The head girl got ready for bed wordlessly. Her friend looked over as Lily peeled back her covers.

"So how were your rounds? Did James grill you on the strategies and trick tactics?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, no" Lily replied.

"Were you bored?"

"No, in fact I had an alright time I guess. Better than most rounds anyway"

Nia gasped theatrically and exclaimed "can it be? Y-you had fun? Surely not!"

"Shut up!" Lily cried, the corners of her mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Nia ducked as a pillow came flying her way and then glanced cautiously at Bella's sleeping silhouette before whispering "did you and James get a chance to talk?"

"About what?" Lily asked absent-mindedly as she summoned her pillow back.

Her friend shrugged and looked convincingly insouciant. "Oh I don't know, about anything really"

"Not particularly. We talked a bit but just small talk, here and there kind of thing" she answered.

"Don't you think maybe you should get to know him a little better?" Nia suggested warily.

"I don't see why I should, we're alright just the way we are" at her friend's dubious expression, she continued "in the sense that the way we are is perfect for team mates and Heads and all that"

"If you say so Lily. But just so you know, he's a really great guy" the other girl vouched.

"I never said he wasn't!" Lily retorted defensively "I'm sure he's really nice and everything but…"

"All your life Lily Evans, all your life" Nia finished and turned over to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day began with a regular breakfast, Nia and Lily having participated in far too many games over the years to feel more than an ordinary level of anxiety and knowing that even if they did attempt to skip breakfast, they would incur the much feared wrath of Isabella Aldringham.

The hall was buzzing with the chatter of their fellow students. Friendly bets were being placed all around them and the first years were full to the brim with excitement at viewing the first game of the season.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team were all gathered in the centre of their table, no doubt going over their strategies one last time.

The Gryffindor team seemed much more relaxed. At one end, Aaron and Jack were discussing the Hufflepuff team's line up.

Near the middle, Sirius and James were joking and laughing and planning the after party. A little further on, chaser Cara could be seen happily chatting with her sixth year friends and nearby Nia and Lily were enjoying a good breakfast.

Every once in a while the teammates would look over at their opponents and exchange smiling glances with each other. Hufflepuff's evident nerves were not going to be of any use to them.

Soon it was time for the teams to leave and as they got up and exited, cheers erupted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables in support. Though this did nothing to alleviate the Hufflepuff team's anxiety, the Gryffindor team could not help smiling and James Potter turning around to wave to them all as he stepped out.

"Okay, everyone ready?" James asked once his teammates had changed into their uniforms. Six faces nodded back at him. He took a deep breath.

"Right. Well you know what to do. We've been over it and over it and over it again. We can beat them, no problem. On top of having the best team in the school two years running, we won the cup last year and Hufflepuff won't forget it coming into this match, which of course will be of no help.

"Also, we have the advantage of experience. Hufflepuff have four new players and well…you saw what they were like at breakfast" and he paused to look at the others again.

"Remember I don't want this match to be good, I want it to be spectacular! I want to start the season with a bit of a bang, show those other teams what we're made of! If they were scared of us last year, I want them to be terrified by the end of this match! Understand?" James asked.

"Yes" they replied in unison.

James sighed "right then! Let's go out there and play!" the team cheered and walked out to be announced.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team! Captain, Potter, Johnson, Phillips, Fletcher, Black, Leighton and Evans!" called Charlie Reynolds, a fourth year who gave the commentary. The Gryffindor crowd cheered and whistled for their team.

"And here come the Hufflepuff team! Captain, Everett, Smith, Summers, Anderson, Clarke, Finley and Weston!"

Conditions were good. It was a clear, dry morning. If it was a little cold, it was nothing out of the ordinary for an October day in the far north.

Madam Hooch was conversing with the two captains, they shook each other's hand, the whistle was blown and the fourteen players darted through the air to assume their positions swiftly.

As the quaffle was thrown up, Reynolds' voice could be heard again.

"And the game starts with Johnson taking the quaffle. Gryffindor's back with the same excellent line up while Hufflepuff have several new additions. In fact, there's their new beater Clarke coming at Johnson now!

"Johnson passes the quaffle to Phillips and Gryffindor are still in possession. Phillips' making her way down, passes to Potter.

"Woah, where did Johnson come from? Johnson's got the quaffle, he's coming up to the hoops, he's going to the right no wait, it's the left and HE SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor and an excellent start to the season! Not so great for Hufflepuff obviously"

Lily punched the air as Aaron threw the quaffle through the left hoop. She laughed at hearing the tumultuous cheering and applauding from the Gryffindor stands. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her counterpart hovering nearby.

The young girl smiled at her nervously. Lily, heeding James' advice, merely gave her a dirty look, the girl now looked terrified.

It was her first match and she had to contend with a seventh year of Amazonian proportions who was surprisingly agile for her height, was an excellent flyer and often made superb use of her dancing skills by creating an extremely distracting show of rolls and loops and twirls.

What other seeker wouldn't be intimidated?

Gryffindor scored another twenty points until finally Lily saw a yellow clothed person weave in and out of the other players and score a goal. She sighed and looked over at James who, unsurprisingly, was looking severely unimpressed.

Gryffindor got right back in it and the match went on. After their first goal, the Gryffindor chasers and Nia did their utmost from letting Hufflepuff score again and for the most part they succeeded.

Some fifteen minutes later as Lily heard Reynolds shout "and James Potter scores again, excellent set up by Johnson and Phillips there!" she noticed a glimmer of gold near one of the hoops up Gryffindor's end. Taking advantage of the other seeker's turned back, Lily sped through the air before she had the time to notice.

A moment later she could tell the young girl was on her tail, Lily made a sharp turn, looped through a hoop, just grazed the edge and sent her opponent flying smack into the rim.

She had no time to witness her counterpart's descent, Lily slowly let go of her broomstick and stretched out her hands to quickly scoop up the snitch.

She weaved in out of the hoops and then did a double loop in celebration as Charlie Reynolds could be heard saying "oooh bad crash for poor Weston there but excellent diversion from Evans but where is she? She's…she's got the snitch! Lily Evans catches the snitch for Gryffindor! Gryffindor win 220 to forty!"

Lily landed on the ground with the snitch still in her hands. Nia was the first to throw her arms around her; soon the rest of the team had joined them, followed closely by the rest of their house.

Lily could just see the Hufflepuff players bent over what must've been the seeker, Weston. She broke away from the team and made her way over.

Looking down at the girl, she felt moved to say "I am so sorry! I didn't think you'd crash into the hoop; I was just trying to confuse you. Are you alright? Samantha, is it?"

The girl looked slightly dazed but managed a smile. "Yeah, it's okay I was just a bit surprised, it didn't hurt that much. It was an excellent trick though"

"Thanks, listen I'm sorry I had to be so nasty in the match, Captain's orders"

"It's okay, I get it-" but Samantha was cut off by the arrival of Nia, who dragged Lily up by the elbow and smiled kindly at the Hufflepuffs.

"Great match guys, Lily come on! Party in the common room"

A/N: Right well as you can I've attempted, for the first time ever, to write a Quidditch match into one of my stories. I hope it was alright. Please read and review.`


	2. Reluctance Relenting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/n: I want you to bear in mind that despite Lily's behaviour at the party, her personality is not going to undergo a sudden, complete change, her behaviour will be explained.

A/n 2: Rewrite!!! I'd really love it you reviewed as well, you know, just saying.

**Reluctance Relenting**

Lily wasn't exactly sure why she had so willingly allowed Nia to drag her off to the Common Room for this party. She was shy and quiet but no one who really knew her could say she was biddable.

She had a very strong mind and could often be stubborn to the point of being pig-headed but nevertheless she had let her friend whisk her away to this party which, had she given it some forethought, she would have known would result in a futile evening.

Lily Evans was not a party kind of person. She couldn't even think of a positive adjective with which to describe parties, let alone actually bring herself to have fun at them.

Surprisingly, as Lily looked back at her Hogwart's career, there wasn't a single party she hadn't frequented during her almost seven years at the school, however temporary her attendance at that party had been.

Normally she would come, she would see, she would stand in a corner and then she would leave.

After spending three difficult years trying to get people to be interested in their beloved friend and in turn trying to get said friend interested in said people, Nia and Bella had given up.

This party was no different, Lily thought as she looked around. Somewhere in the centre she saw Bella sitting on a sofa with five or six boys dancing attendance on her. Some of the younger ones looked on in earnest admiration.

Bella laughed, joked and smiled at them all in turn. In doing so, she enthralled them further, one of her foremost charms being that she really was indifferent to her extraordinary good looks.

Nia was leaning on one of the girl's staircase banisters, casually flirting with Sirius Black and smiling at the various compliments she was given about her performance by passers-by. The corners of Lily's mouth twitched irrepressibly as she watched her friend and Sirius Black.

They had excellent chemistry and Sirius' terribly concealed attraction to Nia was the despair of many a Hogwarts maiden. And yet, nothing had ever become of this pairing, but there was still time, Lily thought.

Near her, Lily spotted Remus Lupin, gazing intently at Bella and turning only when he thought someone might notice.

James was standing almost at the foot of the girl's staircase, making polite conversation to a group of besotted girls but looking thoroughly bored. Lily hadn't spoken much to anyone except for the odd word here and there.

"Hey Lily" said someone, rudely interrupting her thoughts. She looked up into the face of David Peakes.

"Oh hello" she replied and smiled obligingly.

"Listen I just wanted to say, that move you used today, pure genius!" he praised.

Lily had to refrain from sighing, this was all she'd gotten all night, not one person actually wanted converse with her, but then, she thought, that wasn't their fault.

Instead of sighing, she smiled up at the boy "oh thank you, it wasn't much really I was getting desperate and the girl was a good flyer" she said.

"Well she couldn't have outflown you could she?" he said fairly. Lily was a retiring soul but completely inured to praise of this particular sort.

Even so, she conjured up a blush (an art she'd acquired at a young age) and muttered quietly "oh I'm not that good _really_" and then turned her head, making it seem as if she was really embarrassed. The boy walked away.

Once he was out of earshot she looked up, completely unmoved and sighed again. Typical. A few minutes later, a frustrated Remus joined her.

Lily was, if not completely, more at ease around him than other boys. Their two years as prefects together helped her to have some degree of comfort in his presence. She couldn't call him a friend; he was more a friendly acquaintance/friend's admirer.

She glanced at his face; he looked quite as displeased with the evening's proceedings as she was.

"Hey Remus" she greeted.

"Hey Lily"

"So you're finally tired of staring at Bella unwaveringly and since I'm naturally unengaged, you've come to alleviate some of your discontentment by making commonplace conversation so that you'll be even more bored and want to go back to staring at Bella" Lily ventured.

"That's not true, I wanted to talk to you" Remus said with a pitying smile on his face.

Lily found she was so bored; she was even willing to maintain friendly conversation with this -much too popular for her liking- boy.

She didn't smile but amusement clearly flickered in her eyes. "Don't feel sorry, I'm used to it and besides you know it's true"

"Oh try saying that to the rest of Gryffindor" he said irritably, digging at her shyness.

Lily raised her eyebrows "oh! Below the belt there, Lupin' she said jokingly.

The boy looked round at her in evident surprise, this made her smile wryly.

"Shocker, isn't it? But yes I believe I can be remotely entertaining when you catch me at a good time as one, Nia Fletcher puts it. Surprised?"

"Uh- to be honest, yeah" Remus said apologetically, Lily smiled once again and shook her head.

"Don't get used to it, I'm regretting coming here so much I'll do anything to turn the evening to some purpose, even if I have to, god forbid, make an effort with people" she finished bitterly. It was Remus' turn to smile.

"I knew you weren't as dull as you seemed" he commented.

Lily blinked and then she started to laugh.

When the laughter subsided she replied by saying "oh you are a charmer Lupin but it's true. I am not, contrary to popular belief, insipid by nature"

"You've never seemed _insipid_ to me" Remus said.

"Oh come off it!" she exclaimed.

"Well alright, normally you don't provide the most interesting of conversations but you're proving everything I've ever thought about you, wrong right now"

"Well that's one consolation" she broke off and glanced at Bella and then back at Remus "why don't you go talk to her?" she asked.

Remus turned to her and they stared at each other for a moment defiantly. He finally sighed and said "I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, she's Bella Aldringham!" he declared, as if that perfectly cleared matters up. Lily couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Well? And what's that supposed to mean?" she enquired.

"She's- well she's…I mean come on! Look at her; she's like the fittest girl in our year"

"So I'm told. I'm not seeing the problem though. I'm sure you guys talk like every day"

"It's not the same; talking to her every day and talking to her now" he argued "it's pointless anyway, she wouldn't bother with me, she could have anyone...everyone"

Lily looked over at her best friend with her ever growing crowd of faithful admirers and back to the despairing youth beside her and laughed at him.

"She _is_ popular but are you telling me that that's a problem for _you_? You don't give yourself enough credit" she said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"You're a marauder! Thereby, for some reason, making you one of the most popular boys around. "You've got more charm than any of them and from an objective viewpoint of course" she broke off, profusely blushing at what she was going to continue with but continued bravely even so.

"Y-you're a good looking guy Remus" she managed but he certainly was, in a very casual sort of way.

Longish light brown waves with a dishevelled appearance, enigmatic pale blue eyes, slightly hollow cheeks, six foot height and slim but athletic build. His expressions, the way he smiled and carried himself gave him all the appearance of the strong silent stereotype which a lot of girls found alluring.

He looked at the redhead curiously "do you think so? Do you think I might stand a chance with Bella?"

"Of course you do! I'm her best friend, I should know" Lily said patiently, she looked up and muttered hurriedly "here she comes now, use your charm and cross your fingers" and they watched the smiling brunette approach.

Remus with a determined look on his face and Lily with an amused one on hers.

"Hey Lily! Having fun?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun!" she lied, her friend looked surprised.

"You are?"

"Of course I am, I've got Remus to talk to, you know what excellent company he is, of course" Lily said archly.

It was all Remus could do to stop himself staring at her, dumbstruck. Obviously Lily Evans was not the girl he had believed her to be at all.

Bella stared at her friend, not bothering to mask her disbelief "well of course he is but… Lily, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes!" Lily cried "I told you I was, I've got Remus" she repeated, nudging the boy.

Bella looked back at the clutch of males awaiting her and sighed "I wish I had Remus too, if I'm honest"

"That could be arranged" Remus added with a slight smile playing at his lips, that mischievous and highly intriguing smile.

Bella had looked up at him in surprise at that remark but grinned appreciatively when she looked at his pale eyes. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Well of course, if you think you could spare me a few moments of your time" he answered.

Bella looked at the group of boys by the sofa that had been boring her for the entirety of the party "a few moments, I'll spare you the rest of my life if you can get me away from them" she quipped.

"Be warned, I might hold you to that" Remus countered. Lily suddenly realised she had no business being there anymore and discreetly walked away.

Another glance around the room told her there was really no point to her presence at this party and it wasn't like anyone would miss her. With those thoughts she made her way over to the girl's staircase.

She was a few stairs up when a voice called "Lily!" puzzled; she turned around and saw James looking up at her enquiringly.

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?" James asked.

"Well actually, yeah I was'"

"Oh come on you can't leave!" he protested.

"And why not?" Lily questioned.

"Well this party's for the team, everyone's enjoying it, don't ruin the night for yourself" he attempted.

"Correction James; you, Jack, Cara, Nia, Aaron, and Sirius are enjoying it. Me, not so much"

"Whatever! Come on, stay" he persisted.

"What for?"

"For your friends, they'll be bored without you" he suggested.

Lily glanced at Nia, still flirting with Sirius, slightly less harmlessly than before, under the effects of some butterbeer and then at Bella who was currently laughing at something Remus had said. Then she looked back at James, smiling dryly.

"I think they'll be just fine" she remarked simply.

"Well stay for me then. Kind of like an impromptu date, as friends of course. I'll do anything to stop you going up there to do homework when you should be down here"

Lily stared at him and wanted to open her mouth to protest. He quite miscalculated her devotion to her schoolwork.

She then looked at the group of girls who had previously been talking to him and were now glaring at her.

"No offence James, kind as your offer is, I don't wish to be mauled by your little girlfriends, I like my life" she joked.

James rolled his eyes. "They are _not_ my girlfriends. I don't really know their names, they just sort of attacked me after the match and I can't get rid of them"

"So in short, you saw me coming up here, and in a desperate bid to escape, thought you'd stop me on the stairs, persuade me to act as your date, thus effectively rejecting them but in a nice way?" she made another astute guess, making James slightly uncomfortable at the truth in it.

"W-well I mean you, you can be-Evans! Will you do it, please?" he pleaded. Lily considered her options.

Stay downstairs and have to use energy to maintain conversation with James but do a good thing at the same time or go upstairs and comfortably continue her quiet, hassle free existence without being shunned all the time. Well, she wasn't a saint.

"James, we have nothing in common and we'd very soon have very little to talk about except Head duties and the team, don't ruin your night trying to be sweet" she said rather quietly.

James looked at her. She was biting her lip nervously as her bright unsure eyes scanned to see that no one else was observing this exchange, luckily even James' girls had turned away. Her cheeks had pinked and she was tucking a red curl behind a small ear. But there was something oddly attractive about her just then. He was surprised at himself for thinking it but it was true.

"No" he said firmly "I'm not ruining my night. _Anything_ would be an improvement and if it means we spend the rest of the night trying to find common ground, so be it, just _please_ help me out"

Lily looked back at him, shocked that he was being so nice to her. Not that she needed him to be nice but for him to pay attention to a girl he'd never really bothered with in their seven years together (and vice versa), it was still surprising.

"Please Lily?" he pleaded again. It was getting a little pathetic now.

"Oh alright" she grumbled. She walked back down behind the raven haired boy.

They were stopped by his group of admirers who were on the alert, having spotted him making a move from the stairs "James? Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I'm on a rescue mission. It's become my responsibility to ensure Lily has fun tonight" he answered.

The girls looked puzzled and slightly angry as they glanced at Lily who was blushing even more now.

"Is this going to become a scene?" she whispered anxiously to James who merely shook his head.

"Lily Evans?" one of the girls asked in disbelief.

"That's the one, now if you'll excuse me" James said, putting a hand to Lily's shoulder and led her away from the other girls.

The two seater sofa which had been occupied by Bella and her devotees earlier was now free and the two Heads took a seat on it.

"I'll be murdered in my sleep" Lily muttered, her blush had not died down. She unavailingly attempted to quicken this by putting her hands to her cheeks.

James studied her for a second and then laughed "no you won't, don't worry. Besides even if you were, at least it'd be in the knowledge that it was because you were saving _me_ from an early death"

"No offence James, but I'd happily give you up to stop myself from dying. They won't do anything anyway; I'd like to see them try" Lily said casting the girls in question an appraising look.

"Think you're a match for them do you? Beware they can be quite deranged if they put their mind to it" James said.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least"

James grinned and watched the redhead once again before saying "well this is a night of surprises isn't it? I've finally caught Lily Evans at a good time" this made Lily direct her gaze back to James.

"Funny you say that, Remus was just saying something along the same lines" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Was he? It's true though, how much butterbeer have you had anyway?" he asked.

"A considerable amount and a few bottles of that other stuff, which by the way you forgot to charm so I did it for you" Lily remarked.

"Ah, so you've had a lot to drink, considering that other stuff's firewhiskey. What kind of charm-"

His question was unnecessary as just then; a fourth year boy approached the other bottles. As his hand enclosed around the neck of a bottle he jumped back and cried out, shaking his hand and swearing. Lily turned to James with amused eyes.

"Stinging hex, anyone under age is repelled in a most unfortunate manner if they try to touch those bottles. I didn't know what they were but a sip told me the little ones shouldn't be drinking it so…" she trailed off, making James laugh.

"But you know, I knew I'd left the charm off" James said. Lily turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can take it off. If you want to explain the appearance of hung over first years at breakfast to Professor McGonagall, be my guest" she replied.

James looked from the bottles to Lily and smiled "nah leave them on. If it came to that, I don't think I _could_ explain hung over first years" he joked. Lily smiled and shook her head but said nothing.

"I'm surprised at how well you can hold out seeing as how you're perfect prefect Evans, I didn't have you down as a drinker, I thought you'd be a lightweight. Actually I never thought about you and drinks in the same sentence"

"I'm not a drinker; I'm tall and I'm used to it. My mum's very European about her wine, dinner isn't served without it so I can hold out pretty well when I want" she paused to drain the last of her butterbeer.

"I don't normally drink this much but I was bored and as you can see it's made it difficult to hold back what I'm thinking" she said.

James held up his bottle to her "to you Lily Evans, the most admirable drinking girl I've ever come across" he announced and took a sip.

Lily smiled prettily "it's not admirable at all. Look at Nia, a few bottles of butterbeer turns her into…well she loses control" she finished lamely.

James grinned as he looked over to where Nia was stood. "That's one way to put it" he replied.

"She'll wake up tomorrow morning with a gaping headache, shout at us all for screaming and then start worrying about how out of it she was the night before" Lily said, grinning too.

"It's her fault, she knows she can't hold it and yet…every time!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"She knows she can get away with it because she knows when she starts to go completely off her head, Bella will call me and then I'll haul her up to the dormitory so she can't get into too much trouble" the girl paused and thought for a second before continuing.

"It'd be so much easier if she just stayed away from the drinks, might be able to go to bed without having to embarrass her all the time"

"At least you know you're a good friend" James said in a conciliating manner.

Lily was spared the need to reply as just then a pretty, dark haired girl approached them, "hey James" she said.

"Oh hey, Lisa?" he tried but the girl looked annoyed.

"No it's Rose" she snapped but then her expression turned sweet again.

"Ah! Well of course you're Rose, I don't know why I thought you were Lisa in the first place" he said apologetically.

Rose burst out laughing and said "oh James, you're so funny" as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

James looked down at the spot where she'd slapped him and then exchanged glances with Lily, who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying this little display. That is, she was until the girl spoke again.

"Follow me James. You'll have more fun with me then you could with Lily Evans here" she whispered audibly.

"Sorry er-Rose. I'm fine here. In fact, I was having fun until we were so rudely interrupted" he said repressively. The girl looked offended and flounced off huffily.

Lily was looking distinctly pink once again. "Thanks James, you didn't have to you know"

"I know I didn't" James said and he looked a little embarrassed too.

"You should've gone with her, she was right she probably could have kept you rather more entertained than I could" she muttered but still with a little mischief in her tone.

James stared at her incredulously "I can't believe _you_ just said that. Besides, I just remembered, that girl asked me out to Hogsmeade once. Most boring date I've ever been on" he recalled with a shudder.

"Oh she didn't drag you off to that awful café did she? What's it called now…Madam Puddifoot's, I think"

"That's it! You're right, it _is_ awful. It made me feel sick. Why, do you go there on dates and stuff?" he asked. Lily thought for a moment.

"I don't generally go on dates. Don't get asked. Got asked once and we went there, it was terrible. But the boy was after Bella anyway and she was in there too which is why he took me" she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry" James replied, not knowing what to say.

But Lily smiled "oh no, I didn't really care. In fact until he asked me out, I'd never spoken to him before. That was an awkward fifteen minutes until he told me what was going on. Then it got easier, I told him it was alright and helped him out. Nice boy really, bit confused is all"

"Does that always happen to you? I mean do you always get looked over for Bella and Nia?" he asked tentatively but he needn't have been so hesitant, Lily was quite at her ease, discussing her friends.

"Well…yeah I suppose. I don't blame them; don't blame anyone except for myself. I mean it's my fault isn't it? I should try to be friendlier, more confident and such" she conceded.

"Why don't you? Try, I mean" James questioned. Lily frowned at him pensively, thinking of an answer.

"I just can't. I don't know why. It's like unless I've got five butterbeers down me, I can't seem to open up at all. If I've had three or four firewhiskies on top of that, you get me as I am now. Normally though, it's just natural for me to hold back"

James nodded in response. Lily glanced at his drink "can I have a sip?" she asked, he handed it over to her and watched as she took a large gulp and gave it back.

He looked at her large startling eyes. They had a very slight wild look about them which made him shrewdly ask "are you sure you're alright?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh yeah I'm fine" Lily answered. Her voice was fine; the heat was obviously starting to get to her as her pink cheeks indicated but she was walking straight as well so he let it pass.

"Do girls always ask you out to Hogsmeade?" she voiced. It was a bit off the cuff but he answered anyway.

"For some reason yeah. Honestly there are only five girls in here that _I_ asked to Hogsmeade but I've been with about ten plus the ones in other houses"

"Bet you love that" Lily said.

"Not really, I mean I guess it's okay when the girl you want to ask says yes but not so much when someone you don't know, asks and you have to say yes because otherwise you'd have to be nasty" but Lily didn't have to answer as she heard someone call her name worriedly.

She looked around and saw Bella motioning for her to come as Nia was about to leave the common room with a far more sober Sirius, who seemed to understand what was going and trying to deter the girl.

Lily sighed and looked at James "sorry James I have to be off, duty calls. But I had a really nice time, so thank you. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she walked off to take charge of her friend.

James watched as she silenced Nia with her wand, put two firm hands around her friend's shoulders and led her through the common room and up the stairs with some difficulty as Nia struggled indignantly. Bella followed them up, shaking her head disapprovingly.

As he watched the three girls disappear up the stairs, he wondered amusedly, exactly how embarrassed the cold, good mannered Lily Evans would feel when she remembered how much she'd told him tonight.

Lily took the silencing charm off Nia. She then nodded to Bella who grabbed the struggling girl's other arm. Together they pushed her onto the bed.

They shut her curtains and Lily performed a charm on them so she could neither escape nor could any sound get in or out until she fell asleep.

"God I'm getting really tired of this" Lily muttered wearily.

"Tell me about it" Bella said in the same tone and they took a seat on Lily's bed.

They both sighed and then Lily turned to Bella "so how much did you have?"

"Two butterbeers"

"Good girl' Lily said and smiled.

'What about you?" Bella asked and frowned as Lily grinned and bit her lip. "How much Lily?"

"Mmm, five butterbeers , maybe more, in fact probably more and then I got bored of that so I had like three and half bottles of that firewhiskey, luckily Sirius and James got the smallish ones"

"Lily!" Bella cried and then burst out laughing "God you make me laugh. I thought your eyes looked funny. No wonder you had fun"

"I saw you had fun too. Nice isn't he?" Lily said.

"Who? Remus?" Bella frowned "isn't he always?"

"I know, I'm just saying I'm sure you had fun with him" she replied.

Bella's large grey eyes narrowed, Lily talked as if she'd been meeting Remus for the first time tonight "I always have fun with Remus. What doesn't always happen however is you hanging out with James, what was that about?"

"My inability to turn down someone in need. Well that's not true because I tried to shake him off but he obviously wanted to get away from those harpies of his so I helped him and then we got talking. He's an alright guy I guess"

"Well of course he is' Bella said and then got up 'listen I'm going to sleep, I'm getting really tired"

Lily agreed and the two girls got ready for bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The girls awoke the following morning to not unexpected results. Lily and Bella were fine, if a touch haggard while the ever serene Nia started the day with a foul temper and an aching head.

"Morning!" Sirius sang as they seated themselves opposite the Marauders.

Lily and Bella managed replies in kind, Nia emitted an unseemly grunt.

"You alright there Nia? Seem a bit worse for the wear" Sirius commented, his tone only a little mocking. He earned a somewhat murderous glare for his efforts.

Lily engaged herself in setting out a bowl of coco pops and orange juice for Nia to regale herself with. Pushing these in front of her friend and then set about grabbing some toast for herself.

"Thank you Lily" Nia mumbled, delving into her bowlful of chocolatey goodness.

"Everyone enjoy themselves last night?" James enquired. A series of assenting yet noncommittal and characteristically adolescent sounds were his answer.

The rest of breakfast was spent in a mutually exhausted silence. The only movement made by Remus, James and Lily who were trying to share bits and pieces of the same newspaper.

It was Bella who got up first, proclaiming "I'd better get going, my Arithmancy class is about to start, I'll see you two later?" she asked, Nia and Lily nodded and smiled back.

As Bella swung her bag onto her shoulder, Remus pushed his bowl away, handed his third of the paper to James and got up too.

"Mind if we went together, Bella?" he asked lightly. The girl smiled prettily and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? But we'd better be off"

Lily watched them go with a thoughtful eye, entirely unsure, as of yet, if Bella could ever be persuaded to look upon Remus in any other but a platonic light.

Sirius was notably bemused "where did that come from?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

"He's been whining about her for months and suddenly works up the courage to talk to her, just like that?" he commented, looking around. The others rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Do you not notice anything? He started talking to her last night, after a push from Lily, I think" James answered, finishing by casting a questioning glance at Lily who nodded.

Sirius' eyebrows rose "oh! I guess I didn't notice. My attention was a little occupied" he said, glancing at Nia, who smiled but didn't look up. James , Lily and Peter involuntarily exchanged exasperated glances.

"Bloody hell, just go out and get it over with. If you think we'll be surprised, you're wrong" James stated, Peter and Lily smiled but said nothing.

Sirius laughed and turned to the girl opposite him who chose that moment to jump up, her coco pops and orange juice magically gone. Before anyone had the time to say a word, she'd picked up her bag and was looking at the redhead.

"Coming Lily? We've got ten minutes before Potions and I can't seem to conclude that essay to save my life" she remarked.

Lily looked wistfully at the Danish pastries she had planned to go for next and then studied her best friend, deciding that the latter needed her more. As they started to walk away, she turned back and smiled at her teammates, feeling Nia's abrupt departure was a little rude.

Sirius didn't notice but James smiled back and waved, continuing to watch her retreating form even though she'd turned back round.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" Lily joked. Nia gave her a little and highly unsuccessful push.

"Shut up, I needed help with my homework" she said.

"No, you wanted to run away before Sirius could ask you out again" Lily reasoned. Nia turned to look at her with protest in her expression; Lily's was one of dry scepticism.

Each tried to stare the other down but as always, Nia lost. She blinked and sighed defeatedly. "You're probably right"

"Remind my forgetful self, why does Sirius' asking you out betoken the apocalypse? " Lily asked.

"I'll tell you for the last time, I'm still figuring out the details!" the other girl snapped, not appreciating her friend's humour.

They fell into silence until Lily tentatively said "is this about Cameron?"

Nia stopped immediately and looked at Lily with a sour expression on her face "actually Lily, it has _nothing_ to do with Cameron and I'd rather we didn't talk about him. Ever. Alright?" she said tersely.

Lily nodded and didn't bother arguing and simply muttered "sorry"

Nia looked over at her and shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Lily, but you know how I get about him" she said.

Lily put an arm around Nia's shoulder "of course I do, I shouldn't have mentioned him at all. Promise I won't say another word about him until you do"

"Thank you"

* * *

"You know, you guys could _pretend_ to listen!" Lily hissed to her best friends who were enjoying a leisurely chat. James, Remus and Sirius, who seated on the table behind them, were doing much the same.

Her friends looked at her in immoderate disbelief "Lily, are you having a laugh?" Nia demanded.

"Yeah I specifically remember listening on your behalf in almost every other lesson that we have together" Bella added indignantly.

"Not to mention the dozens of notes we replicated for you, first year to fifth. Remember that Lily o'mine?"

"And we deserve some sort of compensation for the fact that despite these self-imposed hindrances, you always did better than we did!" Bella finished.

Lily had the grace to look ashamed of her hypocrisy and redirected her attention to what Slughorn was saying which at that moment happened to be "pair up please!"

James was out of a partner. Sirius and Remus were always partners in Potions, due to James' lack of precision and abundance of carelessness when making a potion and Peter had dropped the subject.

"Sorry mate" Sirius said and grinned.

James rolled his eyes and looked around "it's alright, someone will work with me, I'm sure" as he twisted around in his seat, his eyes met with the twinkling ones of Nia.

He frowned, she was planning something, he was sure of it.

"James! Lily's free" she said, kindly offering her best friend. Lily looked at the girl with widened eyes and a frantic but discreet shake of the head.

"No, no, no. Nia, please Nia!" she whispered but Nia shook her head and pursed her lips solemnly.

"No Lily. It's not fair, James needs you more than we do, he's shocking and we're adequate" she said. Bella glanced from one friend to the other in confusion and a little anxiety. Lily laughed nervously.

"This potion is really difficult though, you don't understand!" the redhead attempted. But Nia looked at her with horror stricken eyes.

"Lily, are you suggesting that we can't handle a difficult potion, we have an OWL just like you, you know! And look, James is here" she cried.

James narrowed his eyes further. She was trying to force Lily into working with him but to what purpose?

Lily turned to James and tucked her hair behind her ear timidly. "Erm, d'you want to work at our table or yours?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled at her, trying to put her at her ease "we'll work at yours. Don't worry I don't bite" he said pleasantly. He only got a nod in response.

Bella turned to Nia with a frown. "Oh nice one! As if we could do this without Lily!"

"Trust me, we'll be fine" Nia said with a smile.

"Do you even know what we're brewing?" the other girl asked. Nia looked to the board.

"Of course I do, we're brewing the 'strengthening solution' " she reiterated.

"Oh very funny, positively hilarious! But really-" Bella started but Nia held up a hand.

"Just prepare the ingredients Bella and calm down"

They worked in silence, and rather efficiently, James thought. He had stopped trying to converse with her, it obviously wasn't going to happen and of course she hadn't attempted. Or at least she hadn't until she took a look at their potion.

"James?" she enquired politely.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Our potion is pink" she stated calmly. He glanced into the cauldron and nodded.

"So it is" he said.

"Our potion is not _supposed_ to be pink" she pointed out.

"Oh, that is a problem" he said, peering at the liquid rather closely.

"How many ashwinder eggs did you use?" Lily asked.

"Five" James answered.

Lily blinked and stared. James felt slightly nervous under her gaze.

She then took a deep breath and said, as politely as ever, "d'you mind reading the line about the ashwinder eggs out for me?"

"Sure. 'Add three ashwinder eggs, stir twice to-' Oh. Shit, I could've sworn it said five. Well two more, I mean it can't hurt, can it? It means our potion is just stronger, right?"

"Well actually no, because you see now, our strengthening solution is well on its way to being a love potion. Quite a strong one too" Lily explained patiently.

"Oh. I'm sorry Lily, I didn't know. I didn't mean to" he apologised. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's alright. Just get five valerian roots, cut each root into four equal pieces and throw them in there" she said. James nodded and began to count out roots.

"And James?" Lily said, the boy looked up. "Please, _please_ make sure you cut them evenly"

"Right, I'll make sure of it"

And then there was silence.

"Miss Evans, your potion is pink" Professor Slughorn remarked, his brows furrowed.

"Uh yes sir, I'd noticed" she replied in a solemn tone which contradicted her bright smile.

Slughorn chuckled and then pointed questioningly at the potion.

"Well you see sir, we had an accident but it's all under control" she explained vaguely, hoping to get away with it.

"Too many ashwinder eggs, I suppose. A mistake characteristic of Mr. Potter's work of course" the man said airily.

James continued to cut up the roots but the knife went down rather more viciously. Lily blushed for James and looked from him to the teacher before clearing her throat.

"A-actually sir, it was my fault. I-um zoned out there for a second. James here, actually pointed it out to me. But it's okay; see I told him to cut up those valerian roots, to counteract the excess" she lied.

James looked up in confusion while Slughorn beamed.

"Your intuition never ceases to amaze me, my girl!" he said and smiled at James as well who nodded.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Bella added some powder to her cauldron and rolled her eyes.

"Could you two be any more boring?" she exclaimed. The Heads looked at each other and laughed.

"Listen I don't know why you did that just now but thanks" James said casually. Lily shrugged a shoulder as she stirred the concoction.

"It's alright"

"Why though? Sluggy's pet can't be seen to be making mistakes like that"

She scowled at him but let it go "it was nothing. Really. Besides you don't need another reason for him to hate you, right?" she said kindly.

"Fair point, did you see his face when I walked in, in the first lesson?" he said, grinning at the memory. The corners of her mouth twitched irrepressibly.

"How could I forget?"

"I thought he was going to collapse" they shared a smile and continued to work together in a rather more comfortable silence.

Nia had watched this exchange with an approving smile. She nudged Bella.

"Hey, don't you think Lily and James make a good couple" she commented. Bella looked at the pair in question and then back at Nia. Then she groaned.

"What?" Nia asked innocently "he likes her, you know"

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Bella countered.

"Of course I am!" Nia replied confidently.

"Did the words 'I like Lily' come out of his mouth?"

"Well…no, not exactly"

"Well then I very much doubt it" Bella said decidedly.

"You don't think it's possible for James to like Lily?"

"Of course not, she's brilliant" the brunette answered.

"Well then"

"But nobody else seems to see it…Nia, stay away from them!"

"What are you talking about?" Nia cried in protest. Bella gave her a look.

"Juts because the last two I set up got a bit messy-"

"Nia. It was a disaster" Bella stated.

"That was only one!" she cried, the other girl stared "and the one before that" she conceded, Bella raised her eyebrows. "Alright, so there have been a lot! But there have been successes"

"Name one"

"Jake and Diana, they were a success"

"She pushed him off a broom, Nia... on purpose"

"Yeah but they went out for a good three months before that"

"She almost got expelled and _he_ broke half the bones in his body" Bella said.

"Whatever. This one will work, I can _feel_ it"

"You're insane"

James glanced at the bickering pair from the other end of the table and then turned to his partner.

"What are they fighting about?" he asked. Lily didn't look up; she was too busy counting out twenty one laburnum seeds.

"Lily!"

She looked up, her brow creased.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked.

"Bella and Nia, why are they arguing?"

Lily looked towards her best friends and rolled her eyes "fuck knows" she murmured and went back to counting out seeds.

James frowned "well aren't you going to stop them? You stop everyone else"

The red head sighed and looked back at Nia and Bella and then at the clock. "Give them four minutes" she said and bent her head again. Her hand froze.

"Here, powder this quick!" she ordered quietly, sliding him a tiny little basin.

"What?"

"Look busy" Lily whispered.

Before, he could question, Slughorn was upon them and peering curiously into their cauldron.

"Everything looks just as it should, not that I'm surprised" Slughorn said. Lily smiled at him. The rotund man then glanced at what James was busy crushing with the pestle.

"Hellebore, eh?" he asked.

James looked to Lily who nodded very discreetly.

"Don't need to tell you, sir" James replied, attempting a joking tone.

"Yes, yes. Well Mr. Potter, you'd be wise to stick to Miss Evans in this dungeon if you want that spot in the auror office. No one better to help you along" he said, winking at Lily and passing on. The wheels were turning in James' head.

"Thanks again" he said, watching her closely.

"It's okay. Better to have him on your side, and you need it more than I do" she answered, not looking up but blushing in embarrassment nevertheless.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if-" but he broke off.

"If?" she repeated in curiosity.

"I know it's weird I'm asking but could-would you mind being my potions tut-partner?" he proposed.

"Tut-partner? Which one do you want me to be?"

"I don't know, something in the middle? As the situation requires, if you will"

"I see"

"I mean, you're amazing at Potions and the E I got in the OWLs was like by the skin of my teeth and I need it for Auror training and I figure, if you helped me, I'd probably…yeah" he said. Lily looked rather pink as she stared at her feet.

James looked at her with an amused eye; she was obviously not used to compliments. It took her a second to compose herself, then she looked up.

"And you really want to be an auror?" Lily enquired gently.

"More than anything"

"Alright then"

He grinned at her; she shook her head with a smile and examined the potion.

"Seriously? Thank you so much. What do want in return? Help with Transfiguration?" he offered.

"No, thank you. I don't need it"

"Of course you don't. So what do you want me to do?"

"You don't need to pay me back, James" Lily said firmly.

"Yes I do" James persisted.

"No because if I hadn't said yes, that'd be very unfair of me, wouldn't it?"

"Even so, I have to do something, I owe you. I'll figure something out" he finished. Lily looked at him and they held a gaze for a brief second before she sighed resignedly.

"If you insist"

Ten minutes later, Lily could be found by Nia's side, waiting for Bella to finish packing up.

As they walked out, Nia turned to the head girl.

"So did you have fun working with James?" she asked.

"How much fun can you have in a cold dungeon?" Lily responded.

"True"

"But, I did agree to be his tutor slash partner for the rest of the year"

"You did?"

"He wants to be an auror. It's only fair someone help him out" the red head explained.

"You're too nice, love. It'll bite you in the arse one day" Bella joked. Nia looked archly at the tiny brunette who rolled her eyes.

"She would have done that for anyone!" she whispered.

"If you say so"

* * *

"Nia?" Sirius said, keeping his attention steadily on the rum'n'raisin ice cream he was taking a chunk out of with his spoon.

"Yes?" Nia answered in a similar tone, smiling at a house elf who handed her a hot chocolate to go with her own preferred triple scoop of butterscotch.

They settled down on a nearby table in the large school kitchen as Sirius voiced his concern "do you like me?"

Nia paused for a second, her spoon firmly in one of the scoops before she resumed her action "of course I like you"

"Do you-do you _like_ like me?"

"Do I _like_ like you?" Nia repeated, clearly amused "what are we, seven?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

Nia groaned audibly "Sirius must we do this?"

"Yes, we must actually"

"Of course I _like_ like you, you know I do"

"But you don't want to go out with me?"

Nia sighed "it's not as simple as that"

Sirius looked at her, his smoky grey eyes a little grave "I thought it was"

She thought about how she was going to answer his question "I _do_ want to go out with you. I always have, there's just been people in the way. First it was that girl you were going out with-"

"Olivia"

"Olivia. Then you broke up with her and I started going out with Cameron and that lasted ages"

"But now we're both free" Sirius reasoned.

"We are but-The thing is though that the last girl you went out with lasted about two months, which isn't terrible but I mean, Cameron and I went out for two _years_ and our breakup was...difficult"

He frowned instantly "what happened?"

Nia thought about it, her murky eyes melancholic "a load of shit really, I'm still getting my head round it. And I don't want to go out with you, still thinking about Cameron, d'you understand?"

Sirius nodded and went back to his ice cream. "Do you want to um-talk about it?" he asked awkwardly.

Nia laughed and looked at him sceptically "yes, I'd like that, and is that your shoulder because I'd quite like to cry on it"

He looked apprehensive and suspicious "y-you're, that's sarcasm, isn't it?" this made her burst into laughter "thank fuck for that" he sighed.

"Chicken"

"Dog actually"

"Cheer up love, you're not that bad. Still won't go out with you though"

Sirius rolled his eyes "shut up. Hogwarts swoons at these feet, haven't you heard?"

"This Hogwarts?" Nia asked, looking around.

"I don't know why I bother with you; it's not like it does my ego any favours"

The corner of her mouth lifted in that way that never failed to make Sirius stare "_that's_ why you bother with me" she joked "if it came to that though, I don't know that _you're _all that either"

Sirius grinned devilishly, in a way that put her on her guard and somehow completely disarmed her at the same time "you do know, know very well. I think it was….summer just gone, August- 26th was it?"

She should've known this was going to come up "no! Sirius, don't! You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Haven't told anyone yet but I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should" he said lightly.

If possible her eyes widened even more "Sirius" she warned "come on, it was a mistake, you know it was"

Sirius frowned in mock thought "it didn't _feel_ like a mistake, you didn't _sound_ like you'd make a mistake either, in fact what you said, more like scr-"

"Say it; I will kill you" Nia stated "right now, in front of the elves. And I can't believe you let me get that far"

The boy stared at her with enough scorn to make her blush as she vaguely recalled what had happened that night "_I_ let you get that far? You got there all by yourself, darling. I was just around"

She looked at him imploringly "you won't tell anyone will you? Will you Sirius?" she pleaded.

He took one look at her and felt his lip curl "no I won't tell anyone" he paused for a second to lean closer to her "you're the only one who needs to remember and you're not going to forget are you?"

He closed the gap between them before she'd said another word and her mind went blank, heart rate increasing instantly as her hand touched the back of his neck lightly for support as he took her over. With a gasp her mouth opened, her want amplified by the feeling of his tongue on her bottom lip.

This was _his_ game.

But he was done. And when she opened her eyes, the kitchen entrance was shutting behind him.

* * *

"What's your favourite quidditch team?" James asked suddenly.

Lily blinked "um-I don't really have one, don't follow the league"

"You don't _follow_ the league?" James asked, almost horrified "b-but you love quidditch"

She thought about this carefully "well I dunno, I like _playing_ it, certainly. I just never got into it. I know Nia supports the Wanderers" James made a derisive noise "and Bella's family all support Kenmare but..."

"I support Kenmare too" James stated.

Lily waited for a second, in case he had anything to add to this but apparently he hadn't "oh? That's nice"

"But if you, like, _had_ to support one of them, _had to_, which one? Out of the Wanderers and the Kestrels I mean"

"Well...Wigtown are Scottish, aren't they? And I mean, my parents are the least Irish, Irish people you will ever meet but they would still think it a heresy for me to endorse anything Scottish in any way so-" she considered out loud.

"Kenmare are Irish" James added helpfully.

She nodded decidedly "yes, so Kenmare then. I suppose if I _had_ to pick, I'd pick Kenmare"

James smiled in a satisfied manner as they continued walking and then spoke up again "you know, I always got the impression you were from London"

She shrugged "Kent, we've always lived in Kent but I always spend my time in London so I suppose you're right"

"And Ireland?" he enquired further.

Lily looked at him strangely but let it go "well my dad's family have been making their money off all this land that they've owned there for like _ages_ and my mum comes from this big whiskey family and they still own a distillery there and she's sort of like the acting head of it all so..."

"So that's why you're Irish" James finished and then asked "so-so your mum's family, actually _make_ whiskey?"

"For generations" Lily answered shortly.

He whistled "that's-"

"Lucrative?" she suggested with an incredibly dry smile.

He looked at her, returning her small offering "actually I was going to say that that's really cool. So is that what they do, manage land and whiskey?"

She shook her head "no. My dad has his own stockbroking firm in the city as well" she broke off, noting his confused look "you don't want me to explain what that means, trust me and we have a family restaurant that my dad manages with my uncle"

"Wow, they keep themselves busy then?"

Lily's face immediately darkened as she quietly answered "yes, they do"

He hadn't expected that and he could have kicked himself for it because he could see it her whole demeanour that she was drawing herself right back into her shell.

"What about your parents?" she asked politely.

"Nothing so exciting. My dad used to work in the Minister's office but he's retired and my mum is on the governing body for St. Mungo's"

"Your dad's retired?" Lily asked, sounding faintly surprised.

James laughed at this "yeah-he's uh, he's getting on a bit, my mum is too, she just loves working. They're a lot older than you're thinking them to be"

Lily blushed "oh James, I didn't mean to sound rude at all. I just didn't-I'm sorry"

He waved his hand "it's alright, I know, calm down Lily"

Just then two familiar girls walked past them. Lily's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth but they beat her to it.

"Yeah, we know Lily, we're sorry. We're off to bed right now, promise" called one of them.

The Head Girl's mouth shut and she swivelled round to continue her round before changing her mind. "No, stop! Leo, Annie, get over here"

James watched, utterly bemused, as the two girls stopped where they were but did not turn around.

"My wand is out, I will not hesitate to hex you" Lily declared, making good her word by pulling out her rather thing wand.

One of them sighed and they sullenly turned and made their way over.

"You have no scruples, Lily Evans, I hope you know that" one of them said.

"How long have you known us? All our lives practically-"

"Not quite seven years" Lily inserted, rolling her eyes.

"-and here you are, wand drawn, ready to kill us and we thought you were one of the family"

"Your family wouldn't hesitate either in fact I've frequently seen your mother reach for her wand in front of you two"

The two girls grinned, thinking back to these times.

James, by this time, was thoroughly struck by the sight of them.

It was understandable though, primarily because they were identical. And secondly because he had often fleetingly wondered as to the identities of this eye-catching pair.

"James" Lily was saying "this is Leonora and Marianne Aldringham but they prefer Leo and Annie. Guys, this is James Potter"

Looking at them, he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. The resemblance between them and their sister was clear.

They shared the same pale skin, aristocratic cast of lineaments and clear grey eyes but their hair though ringletted like Bella's, was of a pretty golden shade and they were both a tad curvier and about two inches taller. And they were all three of them, gorgeous.

"What are you two doing?" the redheaded demanded severely.

"Nothing! We were with some friends in the Ravenclaw Common Room and now we're going to bed, we just didn't realise what time it was" Leo explained.

Lily looked at them both, her suspicion not mitigated one bit "plausible as that explanation is, since I'm sure you do have friends in Ravenclaw and I'm sure you're clever enough to get into their common room without assistance, I still think it's bollocks. What are you two up to?"

It was at this moment that James, running a sapient eye over the pair of them, noticed that both their arms were folded and pressed quite tightly against their stomachs just concealing what looked to be a slight bulge.

Pulling out his wand and pointing at bulge he twice said "accio" before any of them had had the chance to blink whereupon numerous dungbombs came flying towards the two Heads who, inimitably trained as they were, deftly caught them.

Lily, to the indignation of her fifth year friends, looked rather gleeful "I _knew_ it! Good one James" she said, losing her reserve.

The twins were now glaring at him with an expression that quite clearly read 'et tu Brute?' James understanding this, shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've always wanted to do that"

"What are these? Dungbombs?" Lily interrupted, tentatively turning the offending items over in her hands.

The other three all looked at her derisively, James speaking first "of course they are, what else could they be?" he looked at the two that two he was holding "and they're the ones that come with timers, nice"

Lily shook her head "no! Not nice. You guys, how many times? I don't want to tell you off, it puts me in an awkward position especially when your mum writes to ask me to back up whatever letter McGonagall last sent her about you. Does it not bother you in the slightest that between you, you'll be the death of your mother?"

Annie smiled seraphically and replied bracingly "Lily, don't be silly! _We_ won't be the death of our mother, Fred's whorishness will"

James snorted and quickly pursed lips while Lily's mouth twitched as she tried to school her face into a scowl.

"What were you going to do with these anyway?" she asked.

They looked at each other thoughtfully and seemed to come to a decision "we'll tell James"

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked between the pretty pair and her counterpart, not trusting any of them but had to concede.

Leo came closer and whispered something into James' ear who, upon hearing her out, nodded gravely "we can let them off for that, it's an internal affair"

His partner seemed inclined to disagree but thought better of it after glancing at her watch and let the two girls go with a tight-lipped warning.

"Your personality switches baffle me" James proclaimed once they had resumed their tedious duty.

Lily looked at him in a measuring way and answered, pleasantly as ever "personality switches?"

"The person you become when you're around people you know, when in lessons and apparently when you're drunk"

"I wasn't drunk" she corrected primly.

"When you're merry then" he retorted with a smirk "but it happens. I mean, I know shy people can be like that, Remus is my best friend. But even when he's with his us, he's still a reserved person, Remus is still Remus, you're not"

To his surprise, his frank tactics impressed her more than his usual employment of tact "I'm not a shy person" she said quite simply "I'm just...funny about people"

"What does that mean?"

She chose her words carefully "people are...they're strange. They require a lot a faith, some people –like Bella- can just hand it out but I'm too lazy and the majority of people are too...shifty to bother with"

James internally disagreed with her. She _was_ shy. Shy people, he reasoned with himself, had problems trusting people but decided not to contest her. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"James? Why the interest?"

_Why_ the sudden interest, that was interesting, he answered as best he could "because last week when we did rounds and you pointed out that although people who see each other as much as we do would probably at least have the decency to become good friends, we know near on nothing about each other, it's unnatural"

"Is it?" Lily wondered aloud in a way that left James with a desire to laugh.

"Yes! We should know each other, we should be able to talk each other only-I've never bothered because it didn't seem right. I've never been around you and felt like we should talk, you know?"

He wasn't being rude, he was stating a fact and she agreed "I know"

"But then at that last practise, I saw you and Nia talking and then you laughed in-in this way and for the first time since...ever, I actually wanted to go and talk to you. You looked like-you reminded me of the first time I met Bella. I just had to talk to you; I wanted to be friends with you"

Lily had stopped walking and was staring at him in a very hard, unnerving way that made him feel incredibly awkward, as though she were reading things he'd rather she didn't.

After much deliberation, she chose to let his explanation sit alone.

"We'd better finish these rounds, McGonagall will kill us"

A/n: I'm so sorry this took so long but here it is! Anyway I hope you liked it and I'd love a review!


	3. On Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/n: I'm sorry this took so long, I knew there was reason why I refused to have to two WIP stories up at the same time.

****On Hallow's Eve** **

Lily walked into her dorm and flung herself onto her bed with a thud in a characteristic fashion. So characteristic in fact that neither Nia nor Bella paid much heed to her dramatic entrance.

A couple of minutes later, Lily rolled onto her back and silently watched her friends applying their makeup for a second.

"So what's going on today?" she asked. The girls at the vanity table twisted round to gape at their red headed friend.

"Lily!" Nia cried in exasperation.

"Yes?"

"It's October 31st"

"Is it really?" Lily mumbled distractedly, looking at a strand of her hair. Bella sighed at her lack of consciousness.

"October 31st is Halloween Lily. Although how you could've forgotten, I don't know since you have a part in the preparations and everything" she said.

The Head Girl's attention had been caught. She let go of the strand of hair and stared back at them blankly before rolling her eyes and smacking her forehead.

"Oh god, how stupid am I? You're going to Hogsmeade, of course!" she mused out loud.

"That's right my little petunia" Bella quipped, turning round to continue with her previous occupation.

Lily made a face at her remark, which the petite brunette caught through the mirror, she laughed and said "it's just a saying, Lily!"

"I know"

"Jeans or a skirt? I'm going on a date" Bella asked. Lily tilted her head to the right.

"Mmmmm….if I were you, going on a date. I would….keep the jeans you have on but wear the v-neck blue sweater instead and have your hair down and wear that long silver necklace with the charms on it" Lily advised.

"The one my Nan gave me? Are you sure?" the other girl asked doubtfully.

"It's what I would do but it's _your date_" Lily said passively.

"Then I acquiesce and bow down to your superior knowledge"

" What about me, how do I look?" Nia said holding out her arms. The addressed girl scrutinised her closely.

"Gorgeous but take off the hat and the earrings, too much"

"Thank you"

As Nia did this, Lily quizzed "Bella's on a date, are you priorly engaged, Nia or could you help me with a little retail therapy?"

"I'd love to but I have a date as well, sorry"

"Nah, it's okay. It's my fault, I would have known that if I didn't spend all my time like some sort of dreamy twat" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But you _are_ a dreamy twat; it's what makes you Lily. Listen, I'll give you the details at the feast, have fun, okay?" Bella said as she grabbed her bag, hugged Lily and dashed out. Nia exited in the same fashion and then she was alone.

Lily looked at her silver watch. She had ten minutes before the carriages left.

She picked out a fitted green sweater and a floral chiffon mini , slung a couple of necklaces round her neck, tied her hair up carelessly with a cream ribbon, put on some ballet pumps with tights, grabbed a tiny purse suspended on a gold chain and rushed out as well.

It had been a tough couple of weeks and so, as a result, she thought she deserved some new shoes, new clothes and whatever else she felt like buying.

She floated in and out of the shops, quite at her own leisure. When she felt like it, she had some ice cream and after shopping some more, decided she needed more sustaining refreshment.

Thus, Lily found herself strolling into the Three Broomsticks with her numerous bags and ordering herself some of Madam Rosmerta's oak matured mead.

Lily looked around at the many students assembled in the pub. There were groups of friends and couples and a few people on their own, just like her.

"Here you are, love" came a voice. Lily smiled at her and took her drink.

"Thanks madam Rosmerta" she said and the barmaid walked away.

Lily sipped on her drink and sighed. A boy from her Astronomy class walked by, an extremely attractive boy. He caught her eye for the briefest second, simply because she happened to be there and then went to meet his date.

Lily sighed again and took another sip.

"Hey Lily" came a soft, deep voice. She looked up in surprise.

"Remus! Hey" she greeted.

"Mind if I sat down?"

"No, of course not" was the response.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you again properly since that party" he began.

She smiled and shrugged "I know, it's not like we've had a lot of time, is it?"

"Exactly but I saw you alone just now and thought I'd come talk to you. You are alone, aren't you? Not on a date or anything?"

She smiled her genuine, crooked little smile and shook her head. "No, I haven't got a date. I'm one of those losers who can't even get her best friends to hang out with her" Lily joked.

"You are not a loser, Lily. And anyway it's not your fault, your friends aren't with you" he assured.

"Yeah, I know. Have you seen them by the way?"

"Yeah they were in here earlier, Nia left about fifteen minutes ago actually" Remus said.

"I see. So you're not Bella's date then" she said quietly.

Remus looked at her and rolled his eyes. "No I am not"

"Why not?"

"Because someone got there first" he answered succinctly.

"I do believe that's going to be the story of your life, my friend" it was out before she could stop it.

Remus laughed and Lily cringed "oh I'm sorry, that wasn't nice, was it?" she amended.

"No, no, don't apologise. I prefer that to your regular, prim self" he said.

Lily smiled at him. She felt comfortable around Remus, especially after that party. He was pretty much one of the very few boys in Hogwarts, she felt comfortable around. His genuine manner and reserved air putting her at ease.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Lily asked, nodding over to a table of familiar, rather puzzled looking, seventh years.

"I was supposed to be on my way back from the toilet" Remus explained.

"Oh, well you'd better go then"

"I guess" he replied and then looked thoughtful "unless…you're alone right? No one to accompany you? Mind if we join you? We're pretty much done, ourselves" he suggested.

"Oh no! No, please don't. I mean, not that I-it's just, just too much trouble. I'm only shopping, you'll just get bored" she attempted anxiously.

"D'you know, I don't think we will. Come on Lily, we're not that bad. It's ridiculous how we're such good friends with Nia and Bella but hardly know you"

"No it isn't, it's the way it is, the way I like things" she said simply.

"But it isn't though, and you're not having a say in this, sorry" he answered firmly, with a grin and motioned for his friends to join them.

Lily sighed. Well there went her wonderfully comfortable day.

James, Peter and Sirius walked over with smiles "Hello! What's going on here?" Sirius questioned, looking between Remus and Lily.

"Well Miss Evans here is all on her own today. And I've decided that it's time we all got to know each other better. We don't mind tagging along with her, right?" his friends shook their heads and sat down.

Sirius, who sat down beside the Head Girl herself, pointed to her drink.

"Drinking again, Lily? Come on now, we talked about this" he said in his best McGonagall voice. The boys laughed and Lily couldn't help smiling either.

There was a rustling under the table as someone's feet moved. This prompted James to look under the table and the sight made him widen his hazel eyes in incredulity.

"Bloody hell! How much did you buy?"

"I was stressed" Lily mumbled, biting her lip.

"There's like ten bags under here!" he cried.

The rest of them looked too. Then they looked back up at Lily, wearing the same dazed expression. Like kids at a circus, Lily thought amusedly.

"Haven't you ever shopped with a stressed girl before?"

"No" they replied in unison.

"Well if you're set on coming with me, you will today" she said, draining her glass and getting up.

"Are you buying more?" Peter asked in awe.

"Yes I am, can we go?" she asked and they began to walk out. Half a dozen pairs of familiar eyes were on them at least. Lily was anxiously aware of the fact but she _was_ trying her hardest to cover it up.

"Nice legs by the way" Sirius said as they stepped out into the street. Lily looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"You didn't expect me not to notice while I was staring at all those bags under there?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Um…thank you" Lily said quietly, feeling a little better about spending the rest of the day with the Marauders.

As they ambled along to Lily's next destination, the girl turned to Remus, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"So when were you planning to ask Bella to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"He's planned to ask her out every _single_ day for the past five years" Sirius chimed in.

"Shut up, rejected" Remus snapped and watched Sirius' smile fade with satisfaction before turning back to the tall redhead.

"I was going to ask her out yesterday only I heard some sixth years moaning about how she'd said yes to Mark Pearce the day before"

"Oh dear. Well if you want my advice" she started.

"I do"

"Then don't ask her out" she said.

"What? That makes no sense. Why not?"

"You need to stand out. To stand out, you can't fawn over her, they _all_ fawn over her. So stop paying her all this special attention. You've caught her eye, now spark her interest"

"By ignoring her?" he said, misgiving written all over his face.

"Precisely. But don't be rude about it. Be nice but be unavailable. Homework, prefect stuff, dates, whatever. She'll probably come to you herself after a week or so and then you can tell her all about how swamped you've been"

"And how exactly is that going to work?" Remus questioned, still sceptical.

"Bella Aldringham is never ignored. Never. Even if you're busy, you _make_ time for her. She's not cocky about it, it's just the way it's always been for her, she doesn't know that things can even be any different. That's exactly why you have to ignore her, spark her interest, her curiosity" Lily explained patiently.

Sound as her advice was, she had her personal reservations about the entire issue. Remus might be interested in Bella, he might be infatuated with her but this, Lily only knew too well, did not automatically mean that he would be rewarded for his endeavours.

And if there was anyone, she thought half-wryly, who did not reward one for their unwavering devotion, it was an Aldringham.

There _was_ sense in what she said, Remus thought. "Okay, I'll do it. I just hope it doesn't go wrong"

Sirius had been watching Lily with an approving glance and then he voiced "what about me? Can you help me out?"

"Maybe. What's the matter?" the girl asked kindly.

"Nia. She can go on dates but not with me. What's that about?" he demanded indignantly.

"But you don't just want to go on a date with her, do you?" Lily pointed out.

"No, well you know…"

"You want her to be your girlfriend" the girl said understandingly.

"Right"

"The problem is, she can't handle a boyfriend right now. Dates are just a bit of laugh for her, but the whole relationship thing, I don't really think….that- that she can right now. Do you understand?"

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully and mulled over her explanation which was not dissimilar from what Nia herself had said "yeah I think I do"

They finally reached the shop and walked in. Lily, leading the way. There were a few people inside but not many. It wasn't the kind of shop most teenagers would bother to look in but Lily knew every boutique in Hogsmeade and just where to find exactly what she wanted. A nearby saleswitch smiled at Lily.

"Afternoon, Miss Evans"

"Hello" Lily replied courteously with a matching smile. The boys stared again.

"How often do you come in here?"

"I come here a bit" Lily answered.

"A bit?" James repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Alright so I'm a regular, what does it matter?" she said defensively.

Throughout the course of the following ten minutes, the Marauders inadvertently became Lily's servant boys. Having her numerous bags thrust upon them first and then the countless items she wanted to try on.

They had never seen Lily more charming than when she was shopping and they certainly hadn't ever seen anyone shop with such vitality. As Peter put it at one point "it was actually quite scary"

Three hours later, all five of them piled into a carriage, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were exhausted. Lily however, was in an excellent mood.

"Okay one last question" Sirius said.

"Go ahead" the girl replied patiently.

"If I asked Nia out on a date, not like anything serious, do you think she'd say yes?"

Lily thought about it, biting on her lip as she did so. She ended her fit of abstraction with an apologetic shrug of the shoulder. "I don't really know, to be honest. It could go either way, I'm just not sure"

"Would it be worth a try?" he further enquired.

"It's always worth a try. Date or not though, just be there for her because I think that's what she really needs" she ended matter of factly.

The carriage came to a firm halt and they piled out just as they had piled in a couple of minutes ago. Lily looked at them and opened her mouth but James spoke first "we'll walk you up, it's not like we have anything better to do"

"You don't have to. Really you don't, I'll be fine" she attempted but to no avail.

"Come on Lily, let's go" James merely said, firmness in his tone. As a result she gave in and they set off for the Gryffindor Tower.

The portrait swung open and they stepped into the Common Room. Once, again, all eyes were upon them and some of the girls started whispering, throwing them curious glances. Lily looked around in obvious discomfort but the four boys beside her seemed completely oblivious.

Upon reaching the girl's staircase, Lily levitated the bags out of their arms and smiled at them nervously.

"Well Lily, I had a good time with you today, dunno 'bout the rest of you" Sirius began, his friends smiled back at her and agreed.

"You had fun? Shopping with me?" she doubted.

"Yeah, you're actually quite a lot of fun" Sirius said.

"Thank you, I think"

"Well thanks for letting us follow you around" James added. The whispers in the background grew louder and more excited.

"That's okay, thanks for carrying my bags" she answered brightly, although her cheeks had started to pink by this stage at the unholy amount of attention they were garnering.

"No problem, see you at the feast"

"You too" and with that, she was off. Hurrying up the stairs as fast as she could with her brigade of bags slowly hovering away in front of her. Having finally trudged up the stairs, she was met with a new obstacle. The door was shut.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

She couldn't open it herself in case the grip on her wand slackened and the bags went tumbling down the stairs, she'd worked so hard to climb. "Guys! Open the door, I need a little help" she yelled.

"Coming!" came a voice presently.

The door swung open and she was met by Nia's smiling face. However the smile soon faded as Miss Fletcher's murky brown eyes fell upon Lily's bags. She then rolled those eyes and stood aside to allow Lily entrance.

"Lily Evans and her court, ladies and gentleman" she announced dryly. Bella giggled and Lily looked sheepish but was grinning nevertheless.

"This is becoming ridiculous. You need help Lily Evans, I hope you know that" Nia said in feigned solemnity while Bella looked through the offending bags.

"I told you I needed a little retail therapy" Lily offered in way of explanation.

"A little?"

"Okay, I suppose I overdid it, whatever. My parents won't ask about it anyway. Besides, that last load of stocks my dad invested in went through the roof so it's all good really" the retail addict elaborated.

"I haven't a clue what you just said" the other girl replied.

"It means my dad is very good at what he does" just then a cry was heard from Bella, both Lily and Nia turned their heads towards her. The brunette was holding a grey top she had spotted amongst Lily's myriad of purchases.

"Oh my god, I love this!" she proclaimed with a sigh.

"I know. It's for you" Lily said with a smile.

"No! Is it?"

"It is"

"You are the best friend ever, thank you Lily!"

"I know" Lily responded, nodding. Bella rushed off to the toilet to try it on.

"What did you do to all the money you earnt over the summer?" Nia persisted; the lectures apparently were not at an end.

"I gave it all to St. Mungo's"

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry, then"

"That's okay, I forgive you for thinking I was a spoilt little daddy's girl, although you should know better" Lily said.

"I know, sorry"

Lily reached over to a large bag near her pillow and pulled something out "now, I know you wanted some new shoes so…." She handed the box to her friend who looked (pleasantly) astonished.

"You didn't?" her friend asked incredulously.

"I did"

Nia opened the box and gasped "Lily! Oh I'm in love" she whispered.

"Good thing they're yours then"

"I couldn't"

"Yes you could. I can't have them, they're not my size so you'd best keep them because if there's one thing I can't be doing with, it's wasted money" Lily argued.

"You make it all sound so logical, fine I'll keep them. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried just as Bella had done and hugged her best friend.

Lily laughed slightly and watched Nia put on her new shoes and admire the effect. A few seconds later, Bella walked out of the bathroom, beaming. As she went to put the top in her cupboard. Lily's voice sounded again.

"So how'd your dates go?"

"Eh" Bella said with a shrug.

"Why, what happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know I managed to concentrate for like five minutes, no joke. He wasn't boring; he just wasn't…what's the word"

"Remus?"

"What?"

"He wasn't Remus. Is that why you weren't too keen?" Lily suggested innocently, belied by her emerald eyes which danced with amusement.

"No, that wasn't-" she broke off suddenly, becoming suspicious "why do you bring Remus into our conversations so much anyway? You didn't used to but I've noticed it recently, it makes no sense"

Lily looked back innocently "do I? I don't think I do"

Bella opened her mouth to retort, eyes still narrowed, but then shook her head and left it.

Nia meanwhile, was studying Lily with a contemplative frown on her face and curiosity in her expression. Those emerald eyes held a familiar glint in them, too familiar. But she, like Bella, set her suspicions aside for a moment.

"Speaking of Remus, Lily. How was _your_ day?" Nia asked with a smile.

"Oh. Heard about that, did you?" Lily replied as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Heard about it? Try bloody assaulted about it! By like six girls, all wanting to know whether you and James were going out" Bella chimed in.

"James? Why James? I spent the afternoon with all four of them"

"It was bound to happen. Seems tongues have been wagging. Apparently, people have been wondering about all those practises he insists on having, why he's suddenly your partner in Potions, why he singled you out at that party and what happens at these late night rounds you have to do" Nia listed.

"And now that you've spent the day with him and his friends, they've gone to fucking town with it all" Bella added rancorously.

"And conveniently, no one can say you spent the _entire_ afternoon with all of them because no one was sad enough to follow you around. And of course the Marauders are bound to deny it so…." Nia trailed off and rolled her eyes.

"No!" Lily groaned "I knew something like this would happen. I just knew it. But they invited themselves, I swear they did"

"Lily, calm down. We believe you. Besides, it wouldn't be that big a deal even if you were" Nia said.

"So did you have fun?" Bella asked conversationally.

"I kind of did, actually. I mean aside from the occasional staring from random people, I had a good time" the red head answered truthfully.

"Well of course you did. What did you talk about?" Bella said.

"Well, Sirius talked about Nia, quite a bit" Lily began "and James and Peter just talked about normal stuff'

"And?" the brunette prompted.

"Remus didn't ask about you, if that's what you're getting at" Lily teased.

The brunette's large eyes widened and she jabbed an accusatory finger "there! I knew I wasn't imagining it, you did it again! What's going on?" her expression dramatically changed to one of unmitigated delight "do you like him?"

Lily could have kicked herself. Poor Remus, his battle was going to be more uphill than he'd thought, if not slightly vertical. Perhaps (hopefully not) even summit-less.

"No, _I _don't fancy him. It's just that I think-" not quite sure what she was going to say without putting Remus into an awkward situation, she smiled dismissively "I was only messing, nobody fancies him"

"Oh" Bella said, slightly put out "fine then, I think I'm ready to go down. You two coming?"

"Save me a seat, I need to do my hair up again" Lily said.

"Yeah me too, I'll go down with Lily" Nia added.

Their friend nodded and walked out of the dormitory. Lily took out the ribbon and let her red waves tumble down before going to the vanity table to set them back up again. While she was thus employed, Nia stood behind her, her eyes full of suspicion.

"What are you planning?" she demanded shrewdly.

"I'm not planning anything at the minute" Lily answered abstractedly but honestly as she focused on tying the ribbon.

Nia looked at her a little longer before saying "Remus fancies Bella, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does" Lily answered, a little impatiently.

"Well I haven't got your eyes for things but I've always suspected it, is that what you're scheming about?"

The redhead sighed "I don't know. It's what I'm _supposed_ to be scheming about, what he's asked me to scheme about for him but I'm not sure anymore"

Nia sat down on the bed "why?"

"Because on the one hand, they would actually make a good couple. On the other hand, I don't think Bella will ever be able to look at him as anything other than a friend, you know?"

The other girl bit her cheek as she often did while thinking something over "and you don't want to tell Remus that"

"Exactly. So what do I do?"

"I reckon, you might as well scheme. You're very good at it and you get all your best answers when you scheme and then you can at least say you tried and Remus won't have any of that 'what if' drama"

Lily tweaked the ribbon slightly and bit her lip, looking at her friend through the mirror "I think you're right. It'll be a shame though, if I _am_ wasting my time. What a pity Divination turned out to be such a load of shit"

Nia laughed "a shame indeed. We'd better go though; Bella will have a tizzy"

Lily agreed to it and they exited their dormitory. They were making their way down the tower stairs, when a loud voice sounded from behind.

"Well look who it is" Sirius called. The two girls stopped. His friends were with him, as per usual. "Nia and Lily, now where are you two lovely ladies dashing off to?"

"The feast" Nia replied bluntly.

"Shocking! We'll go with you" he offered.

"How sweet. I don't know how we'd have managed those staircases without you"

" I never let a damsel down"

"Damsel?" Nia repeated with a mocking grin.

"In distress. Are you not?"

The girl bit her lip and looked up at him with feigned naiveté as they carried on walking "d'you know, I rather think I am?"

"Aren't you glad I found you?" he answered smoothly.

"How can I ever make it up to you?"

Sirius looked at her with a grin and said quietly "oh I think we'll find a way"

Lily rolled her eyes at the pair and fell in step with James, Remus and Peter instead, leaving Nia and Sirius to their own devices.

"Make you sick, don't they?" James said, shaking his head.

"Just a little" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh I meant to ask you, are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"What day would it be…Saturday, yeah pretty much. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could have our first tutoring session. That essay we had to do for homework was a nightmare"

"Yeah, that sounds fine" she answered with a small smile.

"Great. Thanks again" he said. Lily nodded and then turned to Remus.

"Listen, I want you to make sure you don't sit next to Bella" she ordered, following Nia's advice.

"Okay, got it" Remus said.

"And try not to talk to her as much as possible, but be subtle okay?"

"Alright" Remus answered.

"Good"

They reached the Great Hall and took their seats. It was pretty routine. They got the spots towards the end but not quite. Sirius and Nia sat to Bella's left while the other four seated themselves on the opposite side. Lily found herself in between Remus and James.

Their surrounding housemates were whispering excitedly, glancing at the Head boy and girl. Lily, noticing this, blushed and looked down at her empty plate, not wanting to meet the puzzled expressions of her fellow students.

How could they honestly think that she was going out James, it made no sense. Maybe it'd been a bit of a dry week.

James, finally noticing the pointing and giggling, remembered the rumour Peter had told him about, earlier.

He looked to his right. Lily's head was bent over her plate. Her waves rested on her neck in their ponytail. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes seemed to be steeled and determined to focus on the plate.

He smiled and lowered his head to her level "you know those plates are pretty indestructible, you can't make a hole in them, trust me" he joked.

Lily looked up at him, surprised "what?"

"Ignore them, they'll get bored. Don't look embarrassed though or they'll pounce on you" he whispered. Some of the nearby girls narrowed their eyes.

Lily sighed at seeing this but smiled back at James nevertheless. "Have you heard?" she asked.

"Yeah, Pete told me" he said.

Lily looked at the girls who were still glaring at her "do they have nothing better to do?"

"No, not really"

"I know that. They're all going to be so horrible to me now" she groaned.

"So give them a detention" he said casually.

"I can't do that, I'll manage. But it doesn't even make sense, I mean come on!"

James raised an eyebrow "what? Am I that repulsive?"

"Oh it's not that -It's, I mean…You're-you're okay, well no you're not you're…but I" she mumbled feverishly.

"Lily, calm down. I was joking, I'm not offended" James said.

"Oh okay. So you see the impossibility of it?"

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. Her red hair tied up in its jaunty cream ribbon. The freckles across her slightly aquiline nose, her almond shaped emerald green eyes and the small, full lips, she chewed on so often.

"Yeah, I do" he replied quietly, after a pause.

Bella had been watching their exchange with growing interest. Long after that conversation and after the food had appeared, Bella tapped Nia on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Nia asked.

"I think I see what you mean"

"About what?"

"Lily and James" Bella offered as an explanation.

"I told you"

"I'm not helping, but I won't stop you either"

Nia returned to her food and Bella continued to covertly observe the Head Boy and Girl.

"Bella?" Remus said.

"Yeah?" she replied brightly.

"Could you pass the shepherd's pie?"

"Oh. Yeah, here you go" she said, passing over the dish.

"Hey Bella" a voice called. She looked up again, not at Remus, but at Jacob Fitzroy, who apparently had called her name.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?" he began "because I thought maybe, if you are, then we could do something…together"

Bella looked at the boy appraisingly and thought about her options.

As it happened, she _was_ free tomorrow. And Jacob was really nice and admittedly, more attractive than most. But tomorrow was a Saturday. And they couldn't go to Hogsmeade so it would have to be a castle date. And she was thoroughly tired of castle dates.

"Sorry Jacob, I'd love to but I need to catch up on my homework. I'm falling seriously behind, I'm sorry" she lied earnestly.

The boy looked disappointed but smiled even so "oh right, okay. Some other time then" and with that, he walked away.

As Bella looked up, her eyes met with Remus'. He held her gaze for a second before returning to his plate. She continued to stare at him for a confused moment until her attention was commanded by Nia.

Lily set down her goblet and turned to James "don't forget by the way, we have rounds tonight" she said.

"Tonight? I thought Jack and Robin were doing them tonight"

"No, Jack and Robin do them on a Thursday night" she corrected.

"Oh of course, it's Friday, isn't it? Great!" James muttered sarcastically. Lily smiled ever so slightly as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. James however, had realised the force of his words.

"Not that doing rounds with you isn't fun of course. It's just, you know, Friday night. Not that there's anything wrong with spending a Friday night with you" he rambled on hopelessly. Lily, seeing his evident distress couldn't help but laugh.

James stopped digging himself into a hole and stared at her, laughing at him.

It was just as she'd laughed at that quidditch practise. It sounded musical and her eyes danced and her cheeks flushed slightly. And he wasn't surprised when he found himself thinking that she had the prettiest laugh he'd ever seen or heard and when he soon found himself smiling as well.

"It's rude to laugh at people, Lily Evans" he said.

"I know, I apologise but you just sounded so….like me, actually and so not like James Potter, I couldn't help myself" said Lily.

"And what exactly is James Potter like?" he asked.

She glanced at him shyly and offered a small smile whilst tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh I don't know" she mumbled passively but he continued to look at her expectantly.

Lily sighed "well you're loud and confident and so…I'm not sure what the word is but you're it" she finished somewhat lamely.

"Well that was illuminating" he quipped. She smiled and shook her head but made no reply.

Nia watched the pair closely and then turned to the pretty girl beside her.

"D'you know, I'm not entirely sure I need to do anything" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked interestedly.

"I mean if you watch him as he speaks to her, he gives off this-this sort of, captured air. As if she's taken him in or something" Nia attempted ineffectively.

"What, like chemistry?"

"No, no. It's not…not like a physical thing. Not yet anyway, it's like she's, she's…oh, I really don't know how to explain"

Bella looked over at Lily and James and observed as they conversed lightly on whatever it was they were discussing.

Lily was still Lily. A little hesitant, a little quiet but with that underlying fire which made her so damn loveable to those who knew her and so endlessly intriguing to the few who bothered to give her a second glance.

James however, was different when he talked to her. He wasn't so in command and daunting, his whole manner was much softer, not weak and not like she was having a conscious effect on him. In fact, Bella thought, she wouldn't be surprised if the change Lily brought out in him, was entirely _sub_conscious.

"I think I might know what you're on about. There's just something, something that's not supposed to be there or normally there. And, I'm not sure there's a word for it as such but…yeah" Bella broke off, annoyed at not being able to perfectly articulate what she meant.

"Maybe that's why he sounds so sure when he refuses being attracted to her. Because, he isn't quite" Nia said.

"Not yet but I'm seeing more and more potential as the night wears on, Fletcher. I have to give it to you, you may just have spotted a "right one" or so my Nan would say, anyway" the brunette remarked.

"It's too bad she's got her guards up after this whole rumour thing" Nia added thoughtfully.

"Well they aren't exactly doing damage control, are they? But you're right, it couldn't have happened at a worse time. She's so touch and go" Bella paused to look over at their subjects.

Lily laughed at something James had said, not a proper full out laughter, a little laugh but genuine even so.

"But if he keeps going as he is, he'll do a lot to let her guards down again" Bella finished but then looked sternly at her friend.

"Now don't, for God's sake, Nia Fletcher, say anything to set _his_ guards up" she warned.

"That might not be my fault" Nia said, casting a sidelong glance at Sirius, which made the other girl roll her eyes.

"Oh please, as if you couldn't keep his attention occupied. I haven't watched you two nauseatingly flirt with each other for three years without figuring out a few things" Bella said.

Nia's cynical murky eyes gleamed with evident amusement as she turned from Bella to engage Sirius in conversation.

"What do you think Bella?" asked Peter. The addressed girl looked at him in some surprise.

"About what?" she asked in response.

"About the Wimbourne Wasps' chances" he said.

"Oh, well Fred was telling me, in his last letter, how their new beater…Bagman, is it? How he's a complete genius with a bat. I don't know if that means their chances are looking up. Personally I don't think a beater alone can do it. He needs to be accompanied by equally brilliant chasers or keeper or seeker but you never know"

"But the rest of the Wasps' team are alright" Peter defended.

"Keyword being alright. They're good but they're not brilliant. Take the chasers, they're nothing to the Arrows'. Bagman can stop them being knocked off and give them more chances but he can't make them more talented"

"See? I told you. I personally think the Tornadoes are in with a good chance this year" Remus said, though he clearly addressed himself to Peter.

Bella frowned at this, unable to comprehend the change in his behaviour but decided to overlook it as she spoke again "I'm a bit of a Kestrels fan, myself"

"The Kestrels?" Peter repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, oh tell me this season's line up doesn't look good" Bella challenged.

Peter stared at her for a second before relenting. "Yeah okay, it does"

"I think we might win this year" she proclaimed confidently. Remus audibly snorted, she turned to him.

"Yes Remus? Do you have something to say?" Bella asked sweetly.

He looked up at her and offered her one of his charming and quietly confident smiles. "No, nothing at all" he said.

"Good" she replied tartly or as tartly as she could manage, which made Remus smile.

"Well guys" Sirius said, almost twenty minutes later "I'm going up to the tower. Anyone else coming?" he asked, looking around. They were all finished so they rose and left the hall together, not a rare occurrence.

"Rounds start in twenty minutes, I'll meet you outside the library and we'll finish here, okay?" Lily said to her counterpart once they'd reached their common room.

He nodded and fell onto the nearest sofa as she ran up the girls' staircase. His friends joined him.

"Remus, what was wrong with you at dinner?" Peter started.

"What are you on about?" Remus asked.

"You refusing to talk to Bella, even when she was talking to us. Call me old fashioned but I thought it was rude" Peter said firmly.

"So did I, but it's all part of Lily's plan, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. But she definitely noticed. She was looking at you all weird, all through the feast" Peter informed his friend. Remus sat up in his chair.

"Was she? Was she really? Was it a good weird, like a 'I wish he'd stop doing that' weird?" he asked eagerly.

James. Sirius and Peter exchanged identical exasperated glances.

"There's a word for people like you" Sirius said.

"What's that?"

"Pathetic"

Remus cast a dark glance at Sirius before replying "_I'm_ pathetic?"

"Oh shut up"

Peter shook his head at the both of them while James remained silently amused.

"Why don't you guys go for girls in other houses, like the ones in Ravenclaw? They're not too bad, even Hufflepuff's lot are alright" the former suggested.

"Because the ones in Gryffindor are the only ones worth having" Sirius answered.

"Speak for yourself" James chimed in.

"No, look, take the Ravenclaws. They _never_ shut up, have you noticed that? " Sirius said. The others grinned but no one could argue with him so Remus put his point forward.

"And the Hufflepuff girls are too bloody nice. Not one of them would hurt a fly, makes you want to kill someone" he reasoned.

"Yeah, well I'll give you that" James conceded.

"Now look at the Gryffindor girls, you've got Nia, who's just…hot, let's be honest. Then there's Bella, who is, without a doubt, the most gorgeous girl in the school. And then those blonde twins in fifth year…wow"

"They're Bella's sisters" James added.

"That explains it then. And there's that Rose Mills in sixth year and then that other girl in fifth year, what's her name now…they call her Gia but what's her real name?"

"Pelagia, Pelagia Winslow, she's Bella's cousin" Remus supplied, Sirius stared at him.

"You're joking! I _need_ to meet the rest of that family' Sirius said, his friends laughed and then Peter spoke up.

"Yeah but who else?" he contested.

"Alright, alright I'm getting there, I'm getting there. There's Cara, have you seen that body? And then Lily, who's not too bad" Sirius finished.

"Lily? Do you think so?" James questioned.

'Well you can't say she's not decent because she is, she's not the kind of girl you ask out but compared to some of them, she's alright" the other boy argued.

"She's got something else, don't you think? I don't know what, but just…something" Remus said.

"I know what you mean and she has amazing legs, did you see them?" Sirius asked and then looked at Peter "so what is that? Three of our seventh years, two sixth years and three fifth years and those are the ones that it's okay to go out with"

Peter still wasn't satisfied "still that's only like seven girls. Six because James says that Mills girl is boring as hell"

"She is" James aserted.

"Well there you go. And five, if you think about it because you said yourself, Lily's not the kind of girl you ask out" Peter concluded smugly.

"If you like the Ravenclaw girls, go for it mate. All I'm saying is that the best ones are in Gryffindor" Sirius said.

Remus looked at his friends thoughtfully "d'you ever think, maybe, girls wouldn't like us as much if they knew we talked about them like that?" he asked, conversationally. Sirius thought about it.

"Long as they don't find out, doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Fair point"

* * *

Lily was leaning against a large oak door which held behind it, the library. Her arms were folded and her eyes held a blank expression. She had arrived ten minutes ago, being five minutes early, as was her invariable practise. James was now five minutes late, as was _his_ invariable practise.

Someone was waving a hand in front of her; she blinked and shook her head. "Oh, hey James"

"Hey, haven't kept you waiting, have I?"

"Not more than usual" Lily replied.

And they walked out into the corridors to begin their tedious routine. After about five minutes in silence, James spoke up.

"D'you know, I was thinking about your description of me at dinner, or lack thereof" he started.

"Yes"

"And I remembered that lovely list of my charming attributes you compiled in fifth year"

"What list?" Lily asked, notably confused.

"Oh you must remember. By the lake, during OWLs, what was it you called me? Let's see, you said I was an arrogant, conceited, bullying toerag and you wondered that my broom managed to get off the ground with my fat head and how I liked to hex people in the corridors, just because I could and ruffled my hair because I thought it looked cool"

Lily looked horror stricken. She blushed in shame of that memory and covered her pink face with her hands "oh don't! Don't bring that up. I don't know what was wrong with me. It was horrible and of course I exaggerated terribly. It was right after you'd-" she broke off.

"-right after I'd asked you out" James filled in. Lily nodded curtly, her blush dying down.

"I remember, it was some sort of dare, wasn't it? You told me afterwards, when you apologised" she recalled quietly.

"For which I apologise again. I was just so up my own arse. Never dreamed you'd say no. I even thought about bothering you about it afterwards until you said yes, to teach you a lesson" James said.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well for two reasons. The first was that I did, hard as it may be to believe, have a lot of respect for you. The other-" but he stopped as he remembered the details of the other reason but the unfinished sentence wasn't lost on Lily.

"Yes?" she prompted. He looked at her square in the eyes and was thrown off by the quiet, determined defiance in them.

"The other was that…that, well I found out later that you'd never had a boyfriend and that-that I had been the first person to ask you out and that made me feel like a complete git because you know, the first time and I ruin the whole thing by turning it into a dare"

Silence. He looked over to his counterpart. Lily looked furious but in her own way. Her face was white, her eyes were steeled and her lips were pursed. And for a couple of minutes, she didn't say a word; the build up was all a little frightening.

"Who told you that?" she asked very quietly, so quietly in fact that he might not have caught it had it not been for the suppressed rage in those words.

For a second, he thought about declining to answer but decided not to cross Lily "'Bella attacked me about it, later on in that week"

Lily gasped in angry disbelief. "She didn't!" The boy suddenly realised what he'd told her and cursed himself for not lying.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Shit, I'm such an arse" he said.

"How could she? How _dare_ she?" Lily cried to herself.

"In her defence, she only did it for you. She didn't want me messing with you anymore. And it worked too, I felt like a complete prat, if it helps"

"No it does not help. I don't need your pity, thank you" she snapped. James was rather surprised, seeing this side of her for the first time.

"No, no, no. You've not understood. We didn't think less of you, really we didn't" he assured her.

"Bollocks! You could at least be nice enough not to lie about it" Lily retorted. James really was at a loss as to what to do.

"Look, I'm making things worse, aren't I? So I'll say it again, I'm sorry, I should never have taken a bet like that. I was a dick. And you were perfectly right to say those things, they were all true. They were. I've accepted it and you've accepted it so let's pretend it never happened and start again" he proposed.

Lily glanced at him and sighed "okay, you're right, that is the best thing to do. We should have done this in September, it would have made everything so much easier for me" she said.

"You should've told me that" James replied.

"I didn't know that that was what made me a little uneasy around you"

"You're uneasy around everyone, if you don't mind me saying" he commented.

"No, I'm just not open. Waste of my energy" she explained politely.

He looked at her but burst out laughing. Now Lily was confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know. You're just the most" he paused to think of the right word.

"Yes?"

"The most…different girl, I've ever met" he finished.

Lily thought about this label for a second and looked at him, a little naively he thought.

"Is-is that a good thing?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think it is" he said thoughtfully.

Lily didn't get a chance to reply, a sound from behind a nearby door making her jump and throw open said door. A couple of fifth years sprang apart out of surprise at having a light (from the Heads' wands) shone in their eyes.

"Get out" Lily ordered and she and James stood aside to let the offending boy and girl walk out. "You know you should be in bed, get going and don't let me catch you out after hours again" the Head Girl chided.

"Whatever. As if you two didn't just want that closet for yourselves" the boy said darkly, his girlfriend winced. James' eyebrow rose.

"That's detention for you, tomorrow" he said coolly.

"What for?"

"For showing us cheek. Now, you can meet Professor Slughorn in the dungeons at eight. I think I remember him saying that he needed a fresh batch of toad's intestines extracted, right Lily?"

"Oh I don't know, I could've sworn it was bladders he wanted" she said thoughtfully. The boy made a face and stalked away, muttering under his breath.

James was grinning "the bladders was genius!"

"Thank you" Lily replied absently "why would they think we were going out?"

"That's really wound you up, hasn't it?"

"Yes, no, well it's just that I don't like unpleasantness, especially if it's directed at me. That probably isn't even a word but you understand. And I know you don't believe me but I really do prefer the background"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why would you prefer the background?" he persisted.

"I-I don't know" she faltered.

"But you do"

Lily looked him in the eye. She had expected there to be cynicism in his face, a mocking gleam in his hazel eyes. But there wasn't. There was only sincerity and a natural curiosity. He wasn't laughing at her and she hadn't expected it.

"Because it's safer" she answered without deliberation, the words just came to her, prompted by his sincerity. James was thrown off by the innocence and doubt in her eyes. He could only nod in response to her answer.

They carried on walking in silence. They had nothing else to say for the time being. It was short lived however, as soon, a new predicament presented itself.

They turned into a new corridor and Lily stopped immediately and held out a hand to stop James too. She then began to sniff the air around her, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Do you smell that?" Lily whispered. James inhaled deeply and detected something different in the air.

"Yeah but what is it?"

Lily sniffed again. It was a very sickly smell. Very flowery and sugary and fruity, all at the same time. The kind of fragrance little girls love to wear. It wasn't familiar to Lily but the description rang a bell.

"That's a love potion" she murmured.

"Are you sure?" James asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yes, very sure. It's not a really strong one but the scent's really fresh. It's either brewing or it's just finished brewing" Lily explained and then beckoned for him to follow her.

They trod through the corridor, as quietly as they could. The smell getting stronger with every step. They halted at a door, Lily peeked in through the glass panes, briefly and then turned back round to James.

"They're in there, come on" she said and opened the door with a bang to surprise the offender.

There was a loud gasp as a girl jumped a mile into the air. She looked to be in fifth year, James thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily demanded in her most awe inspiring Head Girl voice. The girl turned to stare at Lily. As her eyes fell on the person beside Lily, she gasped again and the measuring cup full of pink liquid, dropped from her hand and smashed on the stone floor, adding rather nicely to the dramatic tension in the room.

Lily's question remained unanswered and it looked as it was going to stay that way, seeing as how the girl's wide and fearful eyes were fixed on James and she stood as though she'd been paralysed. Lily tried her hardest to keep a straight face as she continued.

"The use and brewing of love potions is strictly forbidden in this school unless, in the case of brewing only, the student is supervised by a member of staff or the exam board" she cited and then said disparagingly "it's common knowledge. You realise you could get expelled for this?"

No response. Lily went on.

"However, since I don't particularly want the ruin of a person's education and its effect on their future on my conscience, James and I will cover for you and you can serve two months' worth of detentions. Professor McGonagall will tell you the details

"Now get out before a teacher comes into this corridor" the red head ordered.

The girl still didn't say anything.

"What? Are you thick or something? Didn't you hear anything Lily's said?" James asked. The girl nodded.

"Well, run then!" he said. And so she did. The girl whimpered and bolted out of the classroom in sheer mortification.

Lily stood aside to stop herself from being mauled. Once she'd gone, Lily shut the door, leant against the back of it and burst into a fit of laughter.

That mesmerising, melodic laughter. _That_ laughter. James had never seen anyone who suited hysterical mirth more, it was simply astounding. He gazed at her subconsciously for a second before wondering what he was doing. And for that matter, what _she_ was doing.

"What are you doing?" he voiced.

Lily threw her dancing, emerald gaze upon him, bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stem the flow of hilarity and took a deep breath.

"Did you see her face when she saw you?" she managed, a rare and charming smile remained still and it had somewhat of an allure to it.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, studying her face.

"You must have seen! She was petrified, couldn't move a muscle. I thought she was going to faint from shock" Lily recounted.

James felt distinctly uncomfortable, he had noticed but he only now realised that it must've been because of him. "It's not my fault" he said defensively.

"Of course not, well actually it is. But not directly. Come on, we'd better clean this up before someone else sees"

They walked over to the desk and knelt down to examine the spilt liquid. Lily, hesitantly, touched the substance with a finger and smelt it again.

"Yep, I was right" she said and got back up to look at the things on the desk. A card, a quill and an open, but full, bottle of firewhiskey. A thought crossed Lily's mind.

"James? What's your favourite drink?" she asked.

"Firewhiskey" he answered distractedly as he cast a repairing charm on the pieces of the measuring cup.

Her smile had returned, James observed when he looked up to find Lily picking up the card, which this girl had obviously been writing in. The Head Girl cleared her throat before reading off it.

"Dear James" it began "I know how much you like firewhiskey, I had a bottle lying around and thought I'd give it to you. Hoping you'll think of me when you drink this and when you need a date for Hogsmeade. Love, Calan"

Lily looked at him, he'd stood up by now. "So that's why she froze up like that. Know this Calan?" she questioned, plainly enjoying every minute.

"No!" James exclaimed in outrage. Lily giggled at his response.

"Calm down, it's not like she got away with it"

"I know. But what a twisted thing to do!" he said disgustedly "you know, I think we went too easy on her. She _should _get expelled after all"

"James, you wouldn't really want her expelled" Lily reasoned "I mean, yes, it is rather a weird and disturbing thing to do but the poor girl's obviously just confused and besotted"

"Lily, she wanted to give me a love potion! That's not besotted, that's obsessed!"

"Alright it is, but a lot of girls feel like that"

"How come I've never heard of anyone else being poisoned by love potion, then?" James challenged.

"Normal guys don't get such devotion, I meant that....a lot of girls feel like that" and here she started blushing "about you"

James stared at her blankly "they do? Why?"

Lily looked at him despairingly but he persisted in looking confused.

She sighed and tried her best "well, it's just that you're. I mean, there are…good looking guys and everything but people like Sirius and Remus and yourself are…well, you know, you're popular and, and" but she broke off, trying to find the right words.

James was having trouble not laughing. Watching her try to explain and get all embarrassed was very amusing. "And?" he prompted.

"Well you're, girls tend to think that you're…_particularly_ good looking" she finished.

"'I see" he looked at her again, enquiringly "have you, ever, I mean?"

"About you? Oh God, no!" Lily said sincerely and then winced at how sincere she'd really sounded "oh no, that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Why is it, that whenever I talk to you, I always end up with a badly wounded ego?" he commented, grinning, making Lily sigh in relief.

"I don't know. I apologise in advance for anything else I might say" she said worriedly "I can't understand, I manage to hold my tongue around everyone else"

"Do I make you nervous, Lily?" he asked in a low voice but smirked even so.

Lily hadn't noticed the confident smile or the change in tone as she opened the door to leave the classroom "make me nervous? I shouldn't think so. You've never made me feel more nervous than anyone else has" she replied thoughtfully.

This perfectly naïve remark wounded his ego more than anything else she'd said. For a second there, he had fully thought she had a secret crush on him.

Lily noticed the meditative frown on his face "are you okay? Have I said something wrong?"

He glanced at her face and was somewhat arrested by it. Her brow was slightly crinkled in enquiry; the corners of her mouth upturned to give a hint of a smile but her eyes struck him the most, with their expression of concern and innocence.

He stared at her "no, I'm fine"

Her smile grew but her eyes held confusion 'Why are you staring at me like that? Have I got ink on my face?"

"Huh? Of course you haven't. I was just…thinking about something I've forgotten to do"

"Oh right"

And they continued to walk in comfortable silence. After a couple of minutes, James spoke up.

"Let's talk about something light" he suggested.

"Such as?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Rose. A dusk rose, rather" she replied promptly.

"Pink?" James said dubiously.

"Not pink, exactly. Dusk rose, it's a little warmer and much darker" she described.

"Oh. How come you don't wear pink, then?" catching her eye, he quickly amended "or any of its variations"

She smiled and shook her head "I can't, can I? It's so annoying" she muttered, clearly expecting him to comprehend. Which, he was ashamed to admit, he didn't.

"Um-why can't you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Because of my hair" and upon seeing his look of confusion, she sighed. "It's red. Which of course, clashes badly with dusk rose. I only ever saw one red haired girl pull it off in my entire life" Lily finished wistfully.

"Who?"

"I don't really know her, she was in an ad, you see"

"How do you know you can't pull it off?" James asked.

"Because"

"Because?"

"Because I know"

"How can you?"

"It's a girl thing, most girls just know about things like that" Lily explained patiently.

"What about the ones who don't?" the boy asked again, intrigued.

"They look stupid" was her response.

"Who does? Give me the name of one person who doesn't know"

"I really shouldn't" Lily said.

"But you want to" James persisted. She looked up at him and they tried to out-stare each other. Lily sighed and gave in.

"Fine but please don't tell anyone I said this" she pleaded.

"Who would I tell?"

"Oh alright, well, Iris Hamilton could do with a little help" Lily admitted.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"I suppose not" she said grudgingly.

"Why don't you try to help her?" James asked.

"Sorry?"

"Iris Hamilton, why don't you help her? I'm assuming you can because you look pretty good in your clothes"

"Do I?"

"Yeah. At least I think so. I mean you look okay most of the time, I don't remember all of the stuff you've worn"

"Understandably" she interjected.

"I _do_ remember the other day, when you wore this top, can't remember the colour. Was it white? I dunno"

"It was navy with a gold cardigan" Lily answered, roughly knowing where this was heading.

"It was the shorts. Denim and scruffy and the ends looked a little rolled up but they were _short_ and then you'd put on tights, I think, under it. But I remember the shorts, vividly" he recalled with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Well, you would" she muttered dryly, her cheeks a slight pink.

"Shame you wore tights though"

"It was part of the look" she explained.

"Still a shame" he finished, grinning at her. She looked at him disbelievingly and got a sudden, unexpected urge to…

"Ow! What was that for?" James demanded, rubbing his head where Lily had smacked it.

"For saying idiotic things" Lily replied, quite pleased with herself for actually going with instinct for once.

"What? Is it _my _fault you have nice legs? No, it's your mother's"

Lily looked at him. Her lips twitched but she shook her head and carried on walking. James was still smirking. Suddenly though, the look of amusement in her face was erased and replaced by one of anxiety.

"James?" she voiced sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"I-I didn't look like a slag, did I? No one thought that, did they?"

"No, 'course not. You wore those tights for a start and you were wearing a fuck load of necklaces, weren't you? If you want to be a slag, you don't cover up your ti-top half" he amended hastily "with necklaces, they distract"

"That's charming, James" Lily said.

"I'm only being honest" he replied and then noticing her reflective expression, added "trust me Lily; you didn't look like a slag. You looked good. Don't start thinking you should stop wearing those shorts. It'd be a crime"

Lily looked at him "I'm sure" she answered sarcastically, James grinned at her and they carried on walking.

Five or maybe ten minutes later, they didn't keep count, they finally came full circle to the Library and then walked back up to the common room together.

"Finally, god I'm knackered" James said, yawning.

"So am I. Make sure you get to sleep immediately" Lily instructed.

His eyebrows rose and he smiled "why? Worried about me?"

"Well we've got that tutoring thing tomorrow and it wouldn't do for you to be falling asleep, would it?" she reasoned.

"Oh right, yeah. I suppose" he said.

"Okay, well I'll meet you in the library then"

"At nine?"

Lily wrinkled her nose slightly, making him smile again.

"Not a morning person?"

"Not really but half past ten shouldn't be too bad, if you want it early" she suggested.

"Half past ten it is then"

"Great, well…goodnight James, I'll see you tomorrow" Lily said.

"Yeah you too, night"

She nodded and started to make her way up the girl's dormitory stairs, longing for her bed. James waited for a minute, watching her disappear up the steps, without quite realising what he was doing or registering how much attention he'd been paying the Head Girl of late.

A/N: So nothing much happens in this one, apart from the further growing of Lily and James's relationship which is good but apart from that, it's a little blank. Sorry about that, loads was supposed to happen but I went way over on the length so it'll happen in the next chapter.

I hope you like it anyway. Plot suggestions, opinions, critiques, I appreciate them all so just tell me what you think!


	4. This Life Thing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

**A/n: I'm sorry I'm so late with this, again. I feel the rolling of the eyes but I couldn't help it. I went on holiday for like a month and I had to get this typed up as quickly as possible on top of school starting again but anyway.**

****This Life Thing** **

James turned up at the library the following morning, a full fifteen minutes early. Lily was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to spend his time productively, as opposed to spending it staring into space, he got out his books and highlighted problematic areas and pulled out his textbook for some reading.

"Sorry, I'm late! Bella forgot to wake me up in time" Lily said quietly, taking heavy breaths between her words, she looked like she'd ran straight from the tower.

James glanced at his watch "one minute past ten. I'll let you off this once but don't make it a habit, Evans" he joked.

She gave a small, constrained smile and began to pull out her books. "Let's get started then. What can I do for you?" she said.

James picked up a scroll of parchment "well I couldn't pinpoint exactly what I needed help with so I thought you could check over my essay content and we'd go from there"

"That sounds fine" she answered, taking the scroll from him. She scanned through it thoughtfully and so began their tutoring session.

Lily had just been enumerating on the properties of crocus essence and why it couldn't possibly be used in a revival concoction ("it has sedating effects, look…") when they heard some frantic whispering from behind them.

The Heads exchanged glances and turned their heads to gaze enquiringly at a group of third year girls. As soon as their eyes fell upon them, the girls quietened and immediately began going about their own business. Lily and James turned back.

Just as Lily had regained her thread, the whispering started again. She stopped, dead in the middle of her sentence. Lily then cast a fleeting glance over James' right shoulder and watched as one of the third years cast just such a glance at her and James.

James cleared his throat "d'you want me to go talk to them?"

"No, don't. They'll just tell everyone how sensitive you are about me" Lily whispered.

His eyebrows rose questioningly "how do you know that?"

"They're third years. Girls don't have much to do but gossip in third year" she explained.

"Oh" he said blankly "do you want to go to the lounge, then?"

"They could have fun with that too, but at least I won't be able to hear them"

James rose and waited for Lily to follow and together, they left the library.

* * *

"I think I have a plan" Sirius announced to Remus and Peter while depositing himself on his favourite armchair.

"Plan for what?" Peter asked.

"For getting Nia to go out with me"

"I thought you were just going to 'give her some time' " Remus said.

"I was, but the new plan is so much more fun"

"Merlin, help me now" Remus muttered, rolling his eyes. Sirius, ignoring him, began to inform them of his stroke of genius.

"I'm going to make her jealous by asking another girl out" he explained concisely, with a hint of pride in his smile, almost as if no one had _ever_ thought if this before.

"I don't think you should" Remus objected.

"Why not?"

"Dunno, I-I'm just…I can just see it all going wrong. And besides, it's not really right, is it?"

"It's what _you're_ doing" Sirius protested.

"Not really. I'm just supposed to make her a bit curious, make her want to get _my_ attention. I'm not messing with her head or anything"

"Okay whatever, but still, it'll work"

"Or it could backfire and bite you in the arse" his friend kindly pointed out "besides mate, you don't want to be fucking with a girl's head, they'll go all vicious on you. You have no idea"

"And you do?" Sirius questioned.

"Not personally but remember, it happened to James in fourth year"

"Oh yeah" Peter said out loud, recalling a particularly nasty incident.

"Nia's not like that" Sirius merely replied.

"You'd be surprised"

Sirius thought about his words while Remus finally decided he was going to move his knight forward.

"I'm still doing it, I reckon it'll make that whole Cameron issue go away quicker" Sirius voiced.

"Good luck"

Now, Peter had an argument. "Who are you going to find who's going to be happy for you to use her to get at Nia?" he put forward.

Sirius looked thoughtful again "it's going to need to be someone I've known for ages and someone who I don't majorly fancy and who doesn't really fancy me" he listed.

"Yeah, you don't want to complicate things" Remus remarked sarcastically.

"But she needs to be someone who'll be around a lot and who's going to understand my motive"

Peter, looking as though a light bulb had gone off in his head, said eagerly "what about Cara?"

'What _about_ Cara?' Sirius asked in return.

"Why don't you have Cara pretend to be your girlfriend? She won't care" Peter further elaborated.

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend" Remus added, moving his bishop.

Sirius looked to be enamoured with the idea "that's perfect. She'd probably love to; she'd think it'd be a bit of laugh. And she's around quite a bit because of quidditch. Pete, you're a genius"

Peter looked rather pleased with himself.

"Cara!" Sirius called to a group of sixth year girls in the distance.

"Oy, Cara!"

A girl turned and frowned at him before grudgingly answering to his summons.

As she walked closer to him, Sirius had leisure to observe how much the idea had to offer. Cara matched his criteria perfectly.

Cara Phillips was a reasonably tall girl. Her wavy brown hair fell just past her shoulders and was of a pretty, warm tint. She had a little nose, large hazel eyes and a friendly, outgoing personality.

"What's the matter Sirius?" she asked.

"I need your help"

"What with?"

"Operation: capture Nia Fletcher" Remus muttered. Cara glanced between the three boys before allowing her ready smile to appear and taking a seat on the armrest of Sirius' armchair.

"A mission, excellent. What are we doing?" Cara asked eagerly.

"I knew you'd be up for it. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Nia jealous"

His teammate wrinkled her nose "oh I don't know" she mused doubtfully.

"Oh come on, Cara!" Sirius whined.

"You know I love missions and stuff but that's a bit mean"

"That's what I said" Remus chimed in.

"Not to mention that it could go wrong in about a hundred different ways"

"Also what I said"

Sirius scowled at the pair of them while Peter looked on, distinctly amused, apparently oblivious to Remus' reminder that it was his turn.

Cara continued to brainstorm "and Nia's on the team. When you tell her, she'll hate me. And even if you don't, she'll still hate me and I like Nia"

"Please? _Please_ Cara?" Sirius pleaded. The girl looked at him piteously and felt herself weakening at his hopeless expression.

"Well it is getting a little pathetic between you two and it _is_ a good cause. And I _suppose_ I could smooth over any grudge she might harbour for me"

Sirius' face transformed completely and he grinned at her disarmingly.

She took one look at him and sighed in defeat "and I do like a mission"

"I knew I could count on you" he said triumphantly "did I mention how gorgeous you are?"

"D'you know, I might believe you if I didn't know the motive behind the compliment" Cara said, sticking out her tongue.

"But you are hot" Peter stated bluntly.

"It's true" Remus added.

"You guys are sweet" she replied with a smile. Her hazel eyes suddenly widened "I'll do it Sirius, on one condition"

"Anything"

"I'm going to use _you_ to make Gideon Prewett jealous"

"Oh alright then. Why?"

"Because he won't ask me out! We're really good friends and everything but I fancy him and I'm not 100% subtle, exactly. I do think sometimes that…Either way, I want him to ask me out and he won't do it" Cara complained.

"Cara, if you're being as clear as you say and you get along and the idiot's not asking you out, he's either got another girl in his eye or he's gay" Sirius said shortly.

"I hope not. Well, we'll see"

Just then, two girls descended the staircase. A short pretty brunette and a taller, curvaceous girl.

Cara whispered "follow my lead" and burst into a fit of excellently performed giggles "shut _up_ Sirius"

The boy, not missing a beat, raised his eyebrows and said in a voice Nia knew very well "so? Are you going to go with me or not?"

"What would we do though? We couldn't go to Hogsmeade"

Sirius leant over and pretended to whisper something in her ear. Cara acted embarrassed and giggled again "Sirius!" she said and pushed him. He grinned at her.

"Oh alright then. Just the one?" Cara asked.

"Just the one? That's a bit disappointing"

The girl looked surprised "you mean?"

He shrugged "yeah, why not?"

"Oh, well…yeah, I'd love to"

Nia was rooted to the spot, staring at them. Her eyes were wide, her expression, dumbstruck. Bella glanced from the boys by the fire to her shocked best friend.

Eventually, Nia shook herself out of her daze and said "let's go over there" pointing to a corner, the farthest possible distance from where Sirius and Cara were holed up.

Bella glanced once more at the offending corner before following her friend. As they took their seats, she began warily "Nia, don't have a spasm now"

"Does it look like I'm having a spasm?"

"No but you do look like you're going through the prelude" Bella observed truthfully, Nia merely glared.

"For your information, I'm perfectly fine and have no intention of overreacting over a perfectly normal situation" she said in a tone of utmost calm.

Bella looked puzzled "really? I thought you'd have been crushed after Sirius just asked Cara out and was being all flirty like" she paused "kind of like how he is with you, actually or used to be anyway"

Tact had never really been Bella's strong point. She said what she thought without thinking before she said it. This habit of hers was the despair of many of those around her, including her friends, parents, siblings and her grandparents to name but a few.

The prevailing despair at this moment was that of Nia Fletcher's. She stared at her friend in disbelief before rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Bella!" she snapped "God what, just what would I do without a friend like you?"

Having heard this tone far too many times to mistake it, Bella replied guiltily "oh no! That wasn't very thoughtful of me, was it?"

"No actually, it was quite horrible" Nia answered conversationally.

"I'm sorry. You know I don't mean to"

Nia simply nodded as she looked over to Gryffindor's newest couple. Bella's eyes followed her gaze and her expression softened.

"Don't look like that, Fletch!" Bella groaned, trying to lighten the mood by employing her nickname from their first year days "it's not good for you"

She simply got the briefest look in response, making the brunette sigh "you aren't surprised?"

Nia said nothing but the inner conflict was painstakingly obvious.

"Aaaaww Fletch!" Bella cried in exasperation but gave Nia a hug, nevertheless. "Come on! Be reasonable"

"I know I'm not being fair. It's just, I didn't think he'd find another girl" Nia complained.

"Well he couldn't find another guy, could he? I don't think he swings that way" Even this didn't succeed in making Nia smile so Bella gave up.

"Look, he's just a normal boy. A normal boy that a _lot_ of girls happen to like, you couldn't expect him to just wait around"

"But it didn't seem like…I don't want to sound like I'm up myself" Nia broke off.

Bella shook her head "you won't, just say it"

"I didn't think he liked me like that. I thought it was…well, more than that, stupid as it sounds"

"It was, probably still is. But, you made it pretty clear that you had no intention of saying yes, anytime soon" the brunette pointed out.

Nia groaned in frustration "that's not true! I do, I did have the intention of saying yes. I just couldn't do it right now"

"Yeah well, at the end of the day, he wasn't bound to you in any way. So, when a pretty girl came along, same interests, nice personality and started flirting with him, why should he have turned away?" Bella argued fairly.

Nia didn't answer for a second, trying to cling to the sense of injustice, as best she could. It was a losing battle. Nia knew very well that Sirius hadn't done anything wrong. Truth be told, it was all her own fault.

Sirius, having spotted them, waved for the two girls to join his friends and Cara. Bella looked instinctively at Nia, who resolutely rose and walked towards the familiar group.

"Morning Nia, Bella. You looked a bit lonely there, thought you might like to join us" Sirius said cheerfully. Remus very discreetly rolled his eyes and focused very hard on the chessboard to ignore Bella.

Sirius, Cara, Nia and Bella chatted lightly for a few minutes. Nia entered wholeheartedly into the conversation. A little too wholeheartedly, her eagerness to seem unfazed, shamelessly giving her away. Peter added his own comments now and then but Remus hadn't said a word.

"Good morning Remus" Bella said sweetly. He waited until he'd watched his pawn take Peter's rook before looking up at the pretty brunette with a very good impression of surprise.

"Huh? Oh, hey Bella, Nia. Didn't see you there" he said carelessly.

The girl looked at him for a while and could think of nothing more to say than "oh!" She wondered vaguely if she'd offended Remus at all because she just couldn't explain his sudden coldness. It was odd.

Remus gave her another smile before returning to his chess game, leaving both Bella and Peter in shock. The latter finding it difficult to believe that his friend could turn away from a girl like Bella when she was being so nice.

Within the comfort of his own thoughts, Peter, like Lily, was not entirely sure Remus' plan was ever going to work. He also thought that cool as he tried to be, Remus just ended up acting like a twat.

Peter invited her to join him "I'm no good, you know. Nothing on Remus but two's better than one. Don't you think?"

Bella looked from Peter to Remus before nodding and sitting beside the former.

Nia meanwhile, was conversing with her two teammates. She had been avoiding referring to their new status but found it a little impossible to ignore when Sirius' arm went around Cara's waist and she in turn started running her fingers through his hair.

"Am I missing something?" Nia asked in the same overfriendly tone, inwardly cringing as she heard her own voice.

Sirius grinned at Cara before replying "no, it's just me and Cara are going out now"

Nia's fake smile tightened "really? How nice for you!" she muttered and then turned to Cara and asked sweetly "d'you know the other day, Jake Havering asked me out, only I'm not sure if I should say yes. Do you think I should, Cara?"

The addressed girl raised her eyebrows and looked duly impressed "Jake Havering? That tall Ravenclaw with the smile? Uh-yes, you should. He's gorgeous, Nia"

"That's what I thought" Nia started, Sirius' right hand clutched into a fist and he quickly looked away "but I wasn't too sure. He's a bit shy and we haven't really talked much but he seems really nice so I said I'd think about it. Now I think I might as well. What do you think, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at her for a second before indifferently replying "Havering? I dunno, what's it to me?"

"Oh, I just thought, since you're _such_ a close friend, you might want to advise me"

"Well I don't want to"

"Why not, Sirius?"

"You know exactly why, Nia"

"Do I? No really, enlighten me" Nia persisted in a tone of utmost sweetness.

Cara looked thoroughly entertained, as did Peter.

Bella and Remus however, felt a little uncomfortable, especially as they considered the potential that Nia and Sirius' conversation possessed. They instinctively looked to each other.

"D'you want to go for a walk?" Bella asked quickly.

'Yeah actually, a walk sounds really good right now' Remus answered just as hastily and then looked at Peter enquiringly.

"'No, you guys go. I think I'll stay" Peter responded, grinning as he listened to Sirius and Nia's lethal exchange.

Once outside, Remus looked back at the portrait hole with a relieved smile. "You have excellent timing" he commented to his partner.

"Thank you, I thought I handled it rather well, myself"

"You did. You don't think they'll kill each other or anything, do you?" Remus asked, half seriously, half jokingly.

"In what sense, physically or mentally?" Bella asked.

"Both"

"Physically, perhaps, it was too early to hazard a safe guess. Mentally, most definitely"

Remus laughed and carried on walking in silence until Bella spoke up.

"What happened anyway? I mean, one minute, he's still trailing after Nia and the next, he's all over Cara and they're like going out now. He seems to have completely forgotten Nia; I'm just a bit confused"

Remus thought before he answered. Should he tell the truth and relieve Bella's mind or should he remain a good friend and lie for Sirius, thereby not breaking an unsaid promise and also, perhaps, aiding Sirius in his evil genius?

"I wouldn't say he's forgotten her. But, no offence or anything, there's only so long we can wait around, you know?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed "I suppose you're right. I mean I told her the same thing but even so, I didn't think he'd do a 180 that quickly. I thought he'd be a bit more gradual in his approach"

"Sirius doesn't really do gradual, if you know what I mean. He's very all or nothing"

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah" Remus finished. And they continued on in a comfortable silence. Bella then spoke up.

"I haven't talked to you in ages. Not properly anyway. I think the last time we had a proper conversation was at the party after the Hufflepuff match. Barely seen you since"

"Has it been that long?" Remus started "I hadn't noticed. But I suppose it may have been a while. I've just had so much work and then you know, throw prefect stuff into the mix, haven't had time for much else" he explained.

"I bet you haven't" Bella replied blankly and then after a pause "actually I'm not surprised, there's your mum as well, isn't there?"

Remus looked confused "my mum?"

"Yeah, Lily told me about how ill she is. That's where you went last week, wasn't it? To visit her? How is she?" Bella asked.

He stopped and turned to stare at her for a moment before resuming "yeah, she's fine…for now"

"For now?"

"I mean, she was fine when I left her but I won't get a proper update 'til I go again, next month and speak with the healers and stuff" he explained, not looking her in the eye.

"Oh right"

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Bella looked up at him and studied his face. It had become paler and he looked completely lost in his thoughts. She smiled sadly.

"She'll be fine, you know"

Remus looked at her and attempted to return her sympathetic smile "yeah, hopefully"

"Well, she's come this far, hasn't she? And she's got you. And your dad" she said, he simply nodded.

"I think it's really great, how much you look after her and everything. It must take a lot of strength, or at least I think anyway. Leaving every month to check up on her and then on top of that, you manage school so well" she paused for a moment but he still didn't reply.

"It's just…I don't think I'd be able to do it. I can't even imagine how it must feel, having to see my mother so ill" Bella stopped abruptly and looked him in the eye.

"I talk far too much, you don't mind, do you? That, that I'm talking about it? I can stop, it's just, I didn't think" she ventured.

He shook his head and smiled "no, it's okay. I don't mind" he thought for a moment "it's not too bad. At least I get to see her, right? It could be worse"

"Yeah I mean, look at Sirius' mum" Bella pointed out.

Remus' eyebrows rose "how do you know about that?"

"Oh everyone knows about that. Well I mean, not at school precisely, but like, at home" she elaborated.

"I see"

They turned into a new corridor and past a couple of empty classrooms.

"So I never asked you, did you have fun with Pearce?" Remus started.

Bella's brow furrowed "Pearce?"

"Mark Pearce. You went to Hogsmeade with him, right? How'd it go?"

"Oh, him. Erm, it was okay, I guess"

Remus heroically suppressed the urge to grin "just okay?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Bella looked resolutely ahead and nodded "just okay"

"Well that's too bad. Hopefully, the next one won't be"

"Hopefully" she muttered.

"Listen, d'you mind if I turned back? It's just, talking about mum, I remembered I need to send a letter home, is that alright?" he said.

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead, I'll finish the walk alone"

"Great, we'll talk later, I promise"

"Sure" she replied brightly and watched him go.

Walking away, Remus wasn't entirely sure he'd gotten the response he wanted.

* * *

"Okay, now repeat the ingredients needed for a revival concoction, without looking" Lily ordered.

"Okay, you need three unicorn hairs, preferable foal hairs, two pinches of crushed hellebore, a dash of spine of-" but James had to break off as an animal jumped into his lap. He looked down to see a beautiful grey Persian on his knees.

"Oh hello!" he said in a friendly tone.

Lily gasped "Brioche! There you are! D'you know, I've been looking everywhere for you. Have you been hiding here, you idiot?" she cried.

Brioche looked at her mistress disdainfully, thoroughly resenting her tone.

"How did you…oh no!" exclaimed Lily before reaching over to remove her cat from James' lap.

"Oh Bri, I'm so sorry. You know how I get, when I'm reading" Lily said apologetically, almost forgetting that James was present. Brioche didn't look to be much mollified.

"I don't do it on purpose, you know. I try my best to remember you"

The cat mewed in response and stopped glaring.

"Are you starving? How've you been feeding yourself, eh?" but the cat had no further answers to give. Instead, James cleared his throat.

"So she's _your_ cat" he started.

"Yeah, why?"

"I found her here on Tuesday and tried to let her out"

"Well that was very nice of you but she wouldn't have left" Lily said apologetically.

"I noticed. She just stared at me"

"She would. Unbelievably lazy, won't even get her own food"

"That also struck my observant mind. So I've been leaving her food every morning since Tuesday" he admitted.

Lily stared at him, eyes widened in appreciation and gratitude "you haven't!" she whispered in disbelief.

James grinned "I have"

"Oh thank you, thank you _so_ much!" she cried happily and made a movement as if to get up and hug him but she recollected herself almost immediately and cleared her throat.

"It's okay, nothing really" he said deprecatingly, shrugging his shoulder.

Lily smiled at him shyly "well I'm glad you found her"

"Forget about it. I liked her. What did you say her name was? Bri?"

The girl looked down at her pet fondly "yes. Well no, actually her name's Brioche"

"Brioche?" James repeated with a slight smile.

She looked back at him "I like it"

"As you should. It's a lovely name" James amended hastily. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Keep a closer eye on her next time" he added.

"I will. Tell me how I can make it up to you" Lily questioned anxiously.

"Make it up to me?"

"Yeah, I owe you one for looking after Bri" Lily said.

"No, you don't. You're already helping me with Potions"

"Oh that doesn't count! I had to do that. It might affect your whole life"

"Great. Now I realise how hugely I'm in your debt" he thought for a moment "but if that doesn't count…you can do something else"

"Anything"

"I'd like to be friends" James proposed.

"Friends?" Lily repeated dubiously "w-we are friends, in a way"

"No, I mean proper friends. Like how you're friends with Remus. Obviously I don't mean like Nia and Bella. But not just same house, same team, Head boy and girl sort of friends" he elaborated.

The girl stared at him thoughtfully. James thought he sensed a good deal of reluctance in her eyes. Well that was bound to happen, really.

"But-but it took two years for me and Remus to become friends like we are" she protested.

"Can you try? I'd really like it, if you did. I think it'd be interesting, being friends with you"

Her eyebrows rose "really?" he nodded.

She gazed at him hesitantly for a further few seconds.

"W-well you did stop my cat from starving. I guess I can try" she said, almost to herself.

"Excellent" he replied.

"But it's not that simple, you know. Not for me"

"I understand"

"It could take two years" she added

"I don't care" he said.

They shook hands and continued with Potions.

An hour or so later, Lily returned to her dorm, Brioche in hand, having parted from James in the common room.

"You've been tutoring a long time" came a familiar voice. Lily jumped and her hand went to her chest.

"Bloody hell Nia!" she gasped.

Nia put down her book but her expression remained unchanged "sorry, what took you so long?"

"I never quite appreciated how awful James really is at Potions" Lily said in response.

"Of course"

The redhead held up her cat "look who I found!"

The other girl looked up and smiled though Lily sensed a little constraint "excellent!"

"Where's she been?" Nia asked.

"I forgot her in the prefect's lounge last week and James found her"

"Oh"

"And he's been feeding her for me too" Lily added, setting her bag down on the bed and taking a seat.

"That was nice of him" Nia commented distractedly.

"It was, wasn't it?" the head girl replied.

"Paying him back or are you even now?"

"Well he asked me to be friends with him in return. Proper friends"

"And?"

"I told him I'd try" Lily finished.

"Good for you"

They fell silent and Nia continued to flicked through a copy of witch weekly, trying to bring some order to her thoughts. Lily pulled out a book and started to read.

"Shit!" Nia cried as the page ripped while being turned violently by her angry hands. Lily glanced over at her best friend.

Her usually serene air was marred by something, some sort of tension in her bearing. Her forehead was set in a thoughtful frown, unusual for someone reading Witch Weekly, Lily thought. And her gaze was a thousand miles away.

"Nia?" her friend called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nia said defensively.

"I don't know. But you seem a little tense" Lily replied tentatively.

"Well I'm fine so don't worry about it" Nia assured. She couldn't be doing with questions. Especially not from Lily who always managed to pry out of you, whatever it was she wanted to hear.

"Are you stressed?" Lily asked, with a sympathetic smile on her face. Nia scowled and looked away.

"Yes, I'm stressed. Happy?" she snapped.

"About what? Homework? If you need any help, just-" but Lily was cut off by her irate friend.

"I. Am. Fine. And I don't need _your_ help, thank you _very_ much" Nia interjected tersely and then got up from her bed "now, if it's perfectly alright with you, I'm going to get ready for Quidditch practise"

"We don't have practise tonight" Lily commented coldly, satisfactorily ruining Nia's dramatic finish.

"Yes, we do. It was rescheduled, didn't James tell you?"

"No"

"Of course. I'm sure you were _very_ busy together with this charming new friendship of yours" Nia said before walking over to her trunk to take out her quidditch robes.

Lily gasped at Nia's snide remark and her eyes flashed lethally. Silently, she got her broom and her own quidditch robes and left to change in the changing rooms instead.

As soon as the door slammed furiously behind her, Nia's head snapped round. She stared at it for a full minute before her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth "what've I done?" she whispered, ashamed of herself.

Lily traipsed across the grounds with a reeling mind. She hadn't cared about the snapping at first. They were seventeen and of the female variety, it happened. But the unnecessary nastiness of that last remark was just pushing it way too far.

She had seen resentment in Nia's eyes with that awful satirical gleam in them. And that horrible smirk and the snide last line. How dare Nia speak to her like that? Nobody spoke to her like that!

Lily charged into the changing rooms just as heatedly as she'd charged out of her dormitory but her thoughts were interrupted by an astonished voice.

"Lily?"

The Head Girl looked up to see a pretty face peering at her curiously.

"Oh. Hey Cara" she replied.

"What are you doing here? Don't you normally change in your dorm?" Cara questioned.

"Yes, well, there's been a slight change of plans today" Lily answered politely.

"Did you and Nia fight?" the sixth year asked casually.

"Something like that. Nothing too big, though" the other girl answered, slipping her robes on.

"Was it about Sirius?"

Lily's head turned sharply to face her teammate. Her eyes narrow but her tone offhand "no. Should it have been?"

Cara looked at the older girl thoughtfully. Obviously, she didn't know. Was it worth telling her the truth now and complicating team relations further or lying and letting her find out about it later, which she inevitably would?

"No, it was just an idea"

Lily opened her mouth for further enquiry but Nia's head popped round the door "we're starting guys, come on"

Cara almost sighed in relief but stopped herself while Lily merely sauntered past Nia, without so much as looking her way.

Once they had assembled on the pitch, James was ready to begin his practise. "Alright, well our next match is against Ravenclaw" he started "we have to win it"

"No!" Sirius cried in mock disbelief. James looked at him and grinned.

"Three laps round the pitch, Sirius. Running" he ordered.

"Are you having a laugh?"

"Nope" James continued to grin at his best friend whose handsome features broke into a smile too "alright, just you wait" he said ominously before setting off in a run.

"Right then. Today, we're trying a new formation" James said, instructing them all as to where their starting positions were to be and where to stick to. As always, the new formation made no difference to the seeker whatsoever.

"Evans, you just keep your eye on that snitch"

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Keep her eye on the snitch? Never! Instead, she smiled and nodded.

James carried on "but since we're short a beater, let's all take a seat for a minute and watch him do his laps. Should be fun"

Several of the team members laughed as they placed themselves in the stands to watch Sirius make his way around the colossal pitch.

"You know he's going to murder you, don't you?" Nia asked him with a smile.

"But it's just so amusing" James commented as Sirius panted and threw him a glare from the opposite side, a gesture to which the former replied with a cheerful wave.

"If you wake up with green hair tomorrow…" the girl trailed off. James turned to look at her with raised eyebrows and a sardonic curl of the lips.

"I'd like to see him try"

Nia laughed but it quickly transformed into a frown when she heard Cara shout "come on Sirius!" as he ran past to which Sirius responded with a wink and a smile which made Nia inadvertently sigh.

"You know he was smiling at Cara, don't you?" James asked.

"I know"

"You're pathetic"

"I _know_" Nia groaned as her head fell on James' shoulders. He laughed and patted the side of her head.

"Hang in there, Fletch"

"Alright, I've told you what to do, so go!" the captain shouted after having repeated the instructions for Sirius' benefit. It took some effort to completely master James' new formation but they eventually managed it creditably.

"Okay Evans, I'm letting out the snitch for the last time. Phillips, Johnson, Fletcher, we stick to this for now. Sirius, Leighton, you know what you're doing but Sirius your bludgers are losing distance. Firmer grip"

Nia saved the first three goals but the chasers succeeded on the fourth. The beaters did as they were told, as did Lily, or she tried.

She looked around for the snitch. Where was it? As of yet, she hadn't glimpsed a glimmer of gold anywhere. If she took much longer, James would not be happy and would prolong the practise. Nobody wanted that.

A faint beating interrupted her reflections. There was nothing round her ankles, a glance downwards informed her. Lily then looked behind and frowned. The snitch had stationed itself on her broom tail. If she reversed, it'd fly away. She couldn't afford to let that happen.

"Stay very still" she commanded her broom. Keeping one hand clutched around the handle in a death grip, she swung a leg round and slid off.

Thus it was that Lily Evans could be seen hanging in mid-air with nothing keeping her suspended but five of her fingers wrapped around the paralysed broom over her head. All things considered, she didn't look too fazed. Her teammates stopped and stared.

"Lily!" Nia cried anxiously "what are you doing?" but Lily didn't blink an eye.

Under the mesmerised gazes of the others, she reached out her right hand and swiped the snitch so fast, they almost missed it. Then, still being gaped at, she just managed to get her full right hand around the broom, hoisted herself up and climbed back on.

"I've got it!" the red head called to six wide eyed, disbelieving faces.

"Fucking hell" Sirius breathed audibly.

"Bow down to the queen" Jack Leighton said, a grin spreading over his face. The rest of the team started to clap.

"What the fuck was that?" James asked.

Lily shrugged "I was just catching the snitch"

"Unbelievable" James whispered and turned to other five "practise ends here. You can all go away and think about how mediocre you are and how superior Evans is"

They descended and made for the changing rooms, all whispering to each other. James went to pack up the various equipment; Lily took a sip of water and then got back on her broom. After packing the last of the bludgers, James took a seat to watch her.

Her technique and flair were inimitable, no one could fly like she did, he thought. She was a fast flyer, not the fastest but fast nevertheless. The genius lay in her creativity and grace. The countless ways she devised to catch the snitch, the flurry of loops, swirls and turns she made, to throw off an opponent.

James jumped on his own broom and flew to her side, silently proposing a race. She accepted and they tore off around the pitch.

James was the faster flyer, no doubt but nearing the end, Lily swerved in front and jerk reversed, causing him to have to slow down to avoid collision. Once he did that, she sped off, having created sufficient distance between them.

"That wasn't an honest move, Lily that was pretty underhanded" James commented after they had resumed their seats in the stands.

Lily ran a hand through her red hair and smiled "sorry, but you were going to win"

"I didn't say it was bad, it was clever. It just made me lose is all"

She didn't respond but tilted her head back with closed eyes and smiled as the November wind collided gently with her flushed cheeks. James stared at her like this for a moment before turning away.

"I can't believe you've never seen a league match" he said, out of the blue.

"Never"

"If I said Dai Llewellyn to you, what would you say?" he asked.

"Aren't they building a ward in his name, at St. Mungo's?" she replied.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing"

"How'd you start playing?" he asked. Lily looked at him for a second before replying.

"I don't know, it was just something to do, I suppose. And I was good at it" she said.

"So why are you on the team?"

"To have people to fly with, I guess"

"Why do you bother trying to win?" the boy questioned, every answer he got puzzling him more and more.

"Once you're on a team, you don't let it down. Besides, you'd kick me off if I didn't" she answered.

"So all those catches and wins and everything. Do they mean anything to you?"

"Not particularly" James gaped at her.

"Why not?"

Lily sighed and said nothing for a moment; his questions were beginning to be a bit too probing. But she had to make an effort; she had promised him she would.

"I'm a dancer, have been ever since I was little. When you dance, you're only really successful when you, yourself have performed outstandingly. So for me, in quidditch, I only feel successful if I've done something outstanding" she explained bravely.

"Such as?"

She turned to look at him with twinkling emerald eyes and a shy smile playing at her mouth "such as that catch I made just now"

"It was pretty amazing" they stayed silent for a while for which Lily was grateful. After the pause, James spoke again.

"What do you live for?"

"Excuse me?"

"You fly, not because you really want to, you just happen to be good at it. You're on the team, not to compete but to have people to fly with. You win, not for personal satisfaction, but because it's your duty. What do you live for?" he repeated.

Lily turned away a moment to think about it.

"To see what it's like" she answered eventually.

"To see what what's like?"

The girl turned to look him square in the eye, her own emerald ones looking distinctly caustic and self-mocking.

"This life thing" she said, her lip curling a little.

James stared at her blankly, watching her silently laugh at herself. Her simple, sarcastic words reverberated in his mind. Recovering, he managed his last question.

"And?" he asked very quietly. Neither of them looked away.

"I'm still waiting to see what the fuss is about" Lily replied with the same wry smile.

They held each other's gaze. Studying his hazel eyes critically, Lily thought she saw something akin to comprehension in them. Somewhere within herself, she felt one of her countless walls tumble down and it wasn't altogether comforting.

They finally looked away and out into the hazy distance, not completely registering the vision before them; immersed in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to go" Lily said aloud, unsure as to why. James nodded but didn't look round.

"Bye"

"Bye"

And then she walked away.

* * *

"Where have _you_ been?" Bella demanded as the door to seventh year girls' dormitory shut behind one, Lily Evans.

"Did a bit of extra flying and then got talking to James" Lily explained.

"You guys have been spending a lot of time together, lately" Bella said cautiously.

"Have we? Well he stopped Bri from starving and in return, we're going to try to be friends**.** Real friends"

"Good for you" and then with a grin, she asked "where did you forget her this time?"

"The prefect's lounge" Lily answered guiltily.

"Aw, poor Bri!" Bella laughed and reached over to stroke the cat.

"Well it serves her right for being too bloody lazy to move!" Lily said sternly, earning what looked like a reproachful glance from Brioche.

Nia walked out of the bathroom, her tight black curls damp from the shower. Lily stiffened and said nothing. This for some reason, made the other girl melt instantly. She ran over to sit beside the redhead.

"Oh Lily, don't be like that! Please. I'm so sorry, I really am, I didn't do it intentionally" Nia apologised.

Lily stared at her hard "well?"

"I'm just a little on edge"

"It was really spiteful, you know, some of what you said"

"I know and I only realised it when you stormed out, I wasn't thinking about any of it, I'm sorry"

Before Lily could respond, Bella interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about? Have I missed something?"

"Nia went all mood-swingy on me before practise and then she got a bit mean" Lily summarised briefly, making Nia smile.

"I was not mood-swingy! It was Sirius!"

"So now we get to the heart of the problem" Lily said, rolling her eyes "what now?"

"He's going out with Cara"

"He's doing what now?" Lily said, thoroughly surprised.

"Going out with Cara" Nia repeated dolefully.

Lily's mind seethed. That idiot! That complete and utter idiot! She had specifically told him to be there for her, help her out and what did he do? Go and make himself fucking unavailable!

"That's not good" she said with a grimace.

"You're telling me" the other girl mumbled.

"Well don't whine about it! Have you decided what you're going to do?" Bella asked.

"What _can_ I do?"

"Don't be stupid! There's always something to do!" she paused "why don't you try breaking them up?"

"No that's just…petty. I won't do it. He's her boyfriend now, that's all there is to it. Besides, Sirius never tried to break Cameron and me up, did he?"

"No he didn't, but had he possessed an iota of sense, he would have"

Lily took the matter into her own hands "look, she's not going to break them up. And even if she did, what would be the point? If he asked her out, she'd still say no. She's already told us, she's not ready" she argued.

"But I think I am now" Nia muttered sheepishly.

Her two friends turned to stare at her in silence.

"Lily, I think I'm going to slap her" Bella declared.

Nia winced while Lily gravely put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"No Bella! It would achieve no purpose" she said.

"You idiot!" the brunette cried.

"I know!"

Bella simply glared and shook her head, Lily waited for Nia to continue.

"I realised it just before practise which is why I was being so awful. It's just I thought about Cameron and I tried to blame him, only then it hit me how much he actually doesn't matter anymore and then I thought about how much I really liked Sirius, only it's too late"

"Do you want to tell us what happened over the summer, now? It might make things simpler for you" Lily suggested.

Nia looked at her two friends thoughtfully before sighing in resignation "alright, sit down" the other two obliged.

"Let's hear it then" Bella said kindly.

Nia fidgeted with her fingers and stared resolutely into her lap.

"H-he was cheating on me" she said in small voice.

"That prick! What did he do?" Bella exclaimed.

Lily gave her impetuous friend a quelling glance "just start from the beginning"

"Well he wasn't just cheating; he was doing it in a big way. It started about two weeks into the summer. Not the cheating, I'm not sure how long that had been going on for, I'm talking about the finding out" Nia rambled.

"We understand"

"His friend, do you remember Matt Kingsford?" Lily and Bella nodded "I bumped into him at Fortescue's and he said he needed to talk to me"

"About what?"

"Well he told me that Cameron was seeing this other girl behind my back. All through the school year, he'd be with her and when the holidays started, he'd take up with me"

"You're joking!" Bella whispered.

"Perfectly serious, I assure you"

"But why would his friend tell you that?" Lily asked.

"He said I was a nice girl and that it was just wrong, what Cameron was doing and that I'd be better rid of him. And something about how I was still in school and there'd be plenty of time to deal with stuff like that when I was older" Nia recounted.

"He sounds like a nice guy" Bella remarked.

"Yeah, he's very sweet"

"What happened after Kingsford told you that?" Lily prompted.

"Well the next time we went out. I asked him about it, confronted him"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he acted all shocked and started saying that Matt was just jealous that he didn't have a girlfriend like me. And all this other rubbish to make me feel guilty. Like didn't I trust him? Didn't I know how much he loved me?"

"And you believed him?" Lily asked quietly. Nia shrugged.

"I don't know if I believed him but I wanted to so I let it go" she trailed off, her voice lowering towards the end. Her eyes had a hard, glazed over look and her expression was of bitter reminiscence.

"Then what?" Bella asked.

Nia snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her friends. Where, before, her tone had been quiet and embarrassed, now it was sour and much more resigned.

"I went to his flat one day to surprise him, around the middle of the holidays and I heard voices. It was him and some girl"

"They weren't…"

"No, when I arrived, they were just talking. I heard him saying 'you have nothing to worry about. She's got nothing on you. You're the girl, I really love' " Nia quoted.

"He didn't!"

"He did. Practically regurgitated all the things he'd said to me at dinner, that night"

"What a bastard"

"Then the girl asked him why he hadn't broken up with me and he started saying 'I keep trying but I feel so sorry for the kid' and then something along the lines of 'she's pretty but she hasn't got much else going for her' and how he'd definitely do it very soon"

"And then she got all doubtful and he started the guilt trip thing again, it made me sick. After that, I just left" Nia finished.

Lily and Bella exchanged anxious glances as the third girl fell into another fit of abstraction.

"Nia, I'm so sorry" Lily voiced.

"So am I" Nia replied wryly.

"So how'd you break up with him?"

"Sent a message through Matt to tell Cameron he was dumped" her lips curling sardonically as she said the words. Her friends grinned.

"Nice!" Bella said. The three girls laughed.

They spent a few moments in thoughtful silence before Nia voiced her thoughts aloud, almost to herself.

"Two years! Two years that I'm never getting back. Completely wasted with some stupid guy who was so pointless and I didn't even see it! I could've been doing anything, I could've-"

"Been with Sirius?" Bella supplied. Nia looked up and smiled, appreciating her comprehension.

"Too late, now that he's got a girlfriend" she mumbled miserably.

"Not for long" the other girl threw in. Nia looked at her in exasperation.

"Bella! I am _not_ going to break them up!" she cried.

The addressed girl tutted and folded her arms "fine, just sit around and whine about him all year, then"

Lily stepped in once again "there are other ways!" glancing at her two bickering friends.

"Like?" Bella asked.

"Like, why don't you get yourself a boyfriend" Lily suggested.

"Oh I don't know" Nia said doubtfully.

"But you told Sirius and Cara, you were going to say yes to Havering!" Bella said, confused.

"I was only saying that!"

"So he didn't ask you out?"

"No he did but I was never going to say yes"

"Why not?" Lily said.

"Because I like Sirius"

"Yes but Sirius has a girlfriend and Havering's, well, you know" Bella argued.

"Yeah I know. But wouldn't that be wrong?" Nia asked.

"He doesn't have to know"

"I'm not sure I should"

"Look, just say yes. There's no reason why you shouldn't. He's good looking and smart and really sweet and if, _if_ going out with him happens to make Sirius jealous, so be it" Bella reasoned.

"So I should say yes?"

"Yes!" the other two cried in unison.

"Alright fine, I will" Nia conceded.

* * *

A week later, when Lily and Bella had their next Herbology lesson, Lily told her about her suspicions of Sirius' motives behind asking Cara out.

Fortunately, Nia had opted to take Ancient Runes (a decision no one could explain) so the only Gryffindors in the room were the two aforementioned females and James, Sirius and Remus. Peter having been a grade below the cut-off line.

"What is he? Thick?" Bella snapped, directing a glare at an unsuspecting, oblivious Sirius Black.

"He must be" Lily replied solemnly "there's no other excuse for such inanity"

Bella shook her head and considered the Marauders once again; blindly chopping Lily's chomping Chinese cabbage in half "well to be fair, it would have worked, had she not been so bloody...what's the word?"

"Principled?" Lily suggested dryly, pushing her severed cabbage to the side and getting a new one. Bella smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Lily! There is a time and a place for principles"

Lily threw a sidelong glance at her friend and shook her head without saying anything.

"Do you realise what a mess, we've gotten ourselves into?" Bella questioned, dexterously peeling her own cabbage.

"No, enlighten me" the red head answered distractedly, while scribbling something on her parchment.

"Well Sirius wants to go out with Nia so he asked Cara to make Nia jealous and now Nia wants to go out with Sirius but he's got a girlfriend, so she's got Jake to make Sirius jealous and dump someone he's not really going out with anyway"

Lily's quill stopped moving and she thought about what Bella had just said.

"Good God. What _have_ we gotten ourselves into?" she exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. But it's too late to go back now" Bella said in resignation.

"Mm. And it's all his fault that everything's as tangled as it is" Lily added thoughtfully.

"Very true" and with that the brunette turned reflectively upon James, Sirius and Remus again.

"Remus looks good today, doesn't he?" Lily remarked, her eyes never leaving her work. Her friend frowned.

"You're doing it again"

Lily, head still bent, turned a fraction to send one of her best smiles up at Bella, her eyes dancing. "Am I?" she asked airily.

"Lily, you quite clearly are!" Bella answered.

Lily nodded "it was just an observation"

The other girl glared and looked over at the boys again. Her eyes couldn't help falling appraisingly upon Remus, now that Lily had mentioned him. Lily was right. He _did_ look good and only slightly haggard. But what that had to do with anything, she couldn't understand.

She shifted her gaze to James and then to her studious best friend "James looks good today too, really good. Wouldn't you say, Lily?" she said innocently.

"I dunno, I didn't notice" Lily said distantly but looked over as the words left her mouth. Bella watched as the former's emerald gaze ran over James critically.

"Yeah, I suppose he does. Although, his robes are decidedly crooked" Lily said, scratching the tip of her nose. Bella sighed, there was nothing even slightly, non-platonic about the way Lily had looked at James.

"Do you notice _everything_?" Bella questioned.

"Everything"

Bella's knife came crashing down aimlessly as she turned to look out of the window.

"Isabella Aldringham! What have my cabbages ever done to you?"

The class ended and the seventh years made their way out. Lily and Bella walked behind the marauders and as soon as they got close enough, Bella grabbed Sirius' elbow and dragged him in the opposite direction, alongside Lily. Remus and James followed, understandably intrigued.

As soon as they reached an empty corridor, the five of them came to a halt.

"You arse" Bella declared. Lily remained silent while the other two snorted.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked.

"I said. You. Arse"

Lily looked at Remus and said in the sweetest of tones "Remus, be a dear and remind me what I told Sirius to do, with regards to Nia"

Remus cleared his throat and bit back a laugh "something along the lines of 'being there for her', wasn't it?"

"Thank you"

"What part of that did you translate as 'ask Cara Phillips out to make Nia jealous" Bella demanded.

"Um, sorry?" Sirius offered,

"Yeah, sorry's right because now that you're someone else's boyfriend, she won't even bother _thinking_ about you" Bella retorted. Sirius' grey eyes widened.

"What?" he cried.

"Yeah, not so pleased with yourself now, are you?"

"And she won't try and break you up because she's too _bloody_ nice" Lily added angrily. Sirius looked at her for a second.

"Aren't you supposed to be shy?" he questioned. Lily's eyes widened and she started forward but James held her back.

"Watch it Padfoot" he warned, the girl shrugged him off and took a breath.

"And thanks to you, she's going out with Jake Havering" Bella concluded.

"What? She actually said yes?"

"Yes! They're going out and unfortunately for you, Jake happens to be an excellent boyfriend, one that Nia would be a fool to want to give up" Bella hissed.

"Are you having me on?" Sirius said.

"No! No, I am not having you on!"

"Shit" he said thoughtfully.

"What? Did you think you'd picked the odd one out? Wake up Sirius, Nia's gorgeous, she can have her pick of the guys round here just as you can have the pick of the girls" Lily reasoned calmly but coolly.

"I know, I know, I'd forgotten that" he muttered wistfully.

This made Lily snap ever so slightly "God! Are you actually as thick as you look!" she exclaimed. Sirius examined the girl before him.

A raging female was a pretty intimidating sight as it was. But when the female in question was a mere three inches shorter than you, had red hair and startling eyes which were currently flashing oh so dangerously, the intimidation factor was doubled.

"You're-you're pretty tall, aren't you Lily?" he remarked cautiously.

"_Pretty_ tall, yes Sirius, I like to think that"

"You-uh-wouldn't happen to have a good right hook, would you?" he asked casually.

"Make one more useless comment and you'll find out" she said in a measured but lethal tone.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me"

"Sirius, I swear to God" Lily warned.

"Okay, okay but what am I supposed to do?"

"The only thing you can do now, is just talk to her, help her out. Make her see how amazing you are" Lily advised.

"And we say that with the least amount of faith in the word 'amazing' " Bella chimed in. Sirius' smile faded, James and Remus snorted again.

Sirius groaned "what have I done?"

"I told you it was going to go wrong. Look, two days in and already the arse biting begins" Remus said, both girls smiled at him.

"And you can't break up with Cara because she needs you to make Prewett jealous" Lily said. The thorn in her flesh gasped and opened and closed his mouth in shock.

"How do you know that?" he demanded.

"Magic" she snapped.

"Don't let us catch you messing up again" Bella said, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Yeah or you'll want to erase the meaning of Saturday from your mind. Because you will be spending them in detention with Professor Binns for the rest of the year" Lily threatened. The boy's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey! Y-you can't do that. I-I mean…Binns! Come on, y-you wouldn't!" he faltered.

Lily leant in, an inch away from him and in the veriest but most menacing whisper, said "fuck up again and see if I won't"

With that, the girls turned to James and Remus "are you guys coming to Charms or d'you need to go to the tower?" Bella asked pleasantly. The boys blinked.

"Um, no we're-we're going now" James answered.

"Great, we'll go with you" and the four of them set off, leaving a shocked and perplexed Sirius behind them.

"Well that went rather well" Bella said brightly as they turned a corner, the others laughed "I'm proud of you Lily, well done"

"Yeah Lily, you were fantastic, I was petrified and I wasn't even in trouble" Remus commented "how d'you do that?"

"You can always go a little out of the way for your friends" she replied passively, shrugging her slender shoulders. James stared at the drastic change in her.

"Are you bi-polar?"

Lily smiled "no, of course not but I do have a temper"

"Who'd have thought?" Bella joked.

They reached the Charms classroom and took their seats, Peter was already there. Nia came from her Ancient Runes lesson, a couple of minutes later and Sirius, not long after that. Lily observed him as he entered.

He looked just as he normally did. A little arrogant, very indifferent and slightly bored. As he sat down with his friends, he winked at Nia who rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

* * *

The rest of the week passed relatively peacefully. The workload mounted steadily, the professors eager to cram in as much as possible before the Christmas holidays. To remind them that said holidays were a good month or so away was found to be futile.

It was due to this that Lily found herself rushing into the common room to dig out an Astronomy textbook she'd forgotten to take to the library with her.

As she was returning from the dormitory, book in hand, she heard a familiar voice calling to her from somewhere in the middle of the common room.

Lily looked around and saw a blonde girl waving to her from where the sofas were situated. She smiled and walked towards her. "Hey Annie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Come and sit down, I haven't talked to you in ages" Annie said, pointing to an armchair beside her.

Lily looked apologetic and shook her head "I'm sorry, I'd love to but I really can't. I've got so much work to do, you wouldn't believe how much"

"Sorry Lily but you'll have to stay. Bella's ordered us to do so. Something about working since you got off, skipping meals, etcetera. Basically we're to make you take a break if we see you" the younger girl explained.

"We?" the redhead asked in some confusion. Her question was answered as she looked to Annie's left. "Oh! Hey Jake" she said politely. The boy looked at her and smiled "hey Lily"

Jake Havering was a seventh year but in Ravenclaw. He was very tall, lean, had wavy dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and would only have qualified as passably good looking but for his disarming smile and amazing, deep voice.

"Seriously Lily, you should take a break" he said in his soothing voice, smiling up at her, his expressive eyes inviting her to take a seat.

Looking down at him, Lily (no easy person to impress) could feel herself weakening and felt her own face break into a wide, genuine smile. Another rare occurrence. Not being able to resist, she sat down.

"Fine, you got me to stay" Lily proclaimed ruefully.

Annie laughed "deadly, isn't he?" nodding at Jake.

Lily smiled in response "why is he here anyway?"

"Who? Jake? Oh, Jake and I go way back, he's one of my best friends" Annie replied.

"But aren't you two years older than her?" Lily asked the boy.

"Who cares about age anyway?" he said nonchalantly but then looked pensive "now that you mention it though, how _did_ we become friends, Annie?"

Annie thought for a moment "Oh, I remember! You tutored me in Herbology in second year, I think. And then somehow, most unfortunately for yourself, I started telling you all my trivial second year tragedies and we went from there"

"That's sweet" Lily remarked.

"Besides, my friends are all doing that Potions essay so I've no choice but to hang out with her"

"Oh! Charming!" Annie retorted. Lily laughed at the pair of them and then they lapsed into silence.

"Why isn't anyone saying anything? Surely something must be happening in your, fast paced, ever so fascinating seventh year lives" the fifth year exclaimed.

When the other two simply shrugged, comprehension dawned on the young girl "you've not been initiated into Lily Evans' very private, very select society of insiders, have you?" she asked Jake.

"Lily Evans' what?" he asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"You don't understand Lily at all. She's a rather secretive creature and talks only to a very few people, members of the aforementioned society"

"Shut up Marianne, stop lying" Lily muttered, shaking her head.

Annie ignored her "I think he should be allowed in, look at that face" she turned to the boy "smile for her, Jake"

Lily sighed and threw a cushion at Annie and then looked at Jake.

"I suppose I could be a bit friendlier, now that you're Nia's boyfriend" she said generously.

"That would be nice" he replied.

"You're going out with Nia?" Annie asked, surprised.

Jake stared at her for a second. Lily's attention was caught and she surveyed him quietly "um, yeah I am"

Lily noticed the change in the tone, how it had become slightly evasive.

The other girl blinked and looked blank for a second "oh. Since when?"

The Head Girl frowned and Jake cast a quick, apprehensive glance at her before answering "about a week and a half, I think"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno…must've forgotten" he said dismissively. Annie frowned as she looked at him. Eventually, her pretty face broke out in a smile.

"That's great! Good for you. It's about time you got a girlfriend and Nia's really great!" she said.

Lily's green eyes had not yet left the Ravenclaw's face, which held a thoughtful, troubled expression.

"She really is, isn't she?" he said finally "didn't think she'd say yes, actually"

"Why wouldn't she have said yes?" Annie asked.

"Or didn't you want her to?" said Lily.

Her and Jake's eyes met for the briefest second before he shook his head "of course I did. But, you know, she's not short of offers, is she?"

Annie laughed "you don't give yourself any credit, Havering. That smile will take you places, my friend"

Lily continued to watch him as he considered Annie. His face was straight but Lily thought she detected a wry smile in his dark eyes.

"Or so you say" he replied.

Lily finally turned away from him and looked at Annie "so, have you got your eye on someone?"

The other girl's brow furrowed and she cast an eye around.

"Not particularly but I could do with a bit of a laugh, I suppose. Find me a sweet, relatively good looking guy for Hogsmeade, I wouldn't say no"

The other two laughed "I'll try" Lily said and looked around too.

"What about James Knight?" she suggested, discreetly nodding over at a sixth year close by.

Annie followed her gaze and gave the unsuspecting boy an appraising glance. "Yeah, why not? He'll do"

Jake looked between the two girls intently. "Want me to set it up?" Lily asked, exchanging a furtive glance with the Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, go on. But can you?" the blonde questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not going to go hide in a corner or anything, are you?"

Lily blushed as Jake snorted and stuck out her tongue "no, I think I'll manage"

Annie shrugged "go for it then"

The redhead smiled and rose. Jake's face was blank as he stared off into the distance.

Quietly, she walked over to a group of sixth year boys, a little way away. "Mind if I sat down?" Lily asked shyly.

They looked a little confused but shook their heads. "Lily Evans, by the way"

"Yeah, we know. You hang out with Bella Aldringham and Nia Fletcher, don't you? Uh-Head Girl, Gryffindor seeker?" one of them ventured.

Lily stared at him for a second, mulling over his words. Biting back a small, almost mirthless laugh, she replied "yeah, that's it. Nice to meet you but I really just need to speak to James here"

The boys looked towards their friend who looked taken aback.

"Me? What've I done? I've not forgotten a detention or anything, have I?" he said.

Lily smiled "no, not quite"

"Oh. Well then, what is it?"

"Well I wondered if, maybe, you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with Annie" she proposed.

"Annie?"

"Annie Aldringham" the girl answered calmly. Several of the sixth years looked at her disbelievingly.

"Annie _Aldringham_? Are you serious?" James Knight asked, eyes widened.

"Perfectly serious"

He cast his brown eyed gaze at Annie, who winked at him before turning to say something to Jake. He looked back at Lily, grinning.

"Yeah, alright then. Tell her to meet me in the entrance hall or should we meet in the common room?"

"No, entrance hall sounds fine" and with that, Lily got up and said in her characteristic, quietly curt way "nice talking to you, see you around"

"Bye" a few of them called back as she walked back towards Annie and Jake.

"Done. You're meeting him in the entrance hall at the next Hogsmeade trip. Okay?"

"Excellent. Cheers Lily" Annie replied.

"No problem" Lily said before looking at Jake "you're going with Nia, aren't you?"

Jake seemed as if he was shaking himself out of some sort of trance "huh? Oh-oh yeah, I am"

"Okay, well that will give me time to buy her Christmas present then. D'you mind keeping her away from me for the day?"

"Course not" he said.

"Thanks, and now, if it's okay with you, I'll return to the library" Lily announced.

"Go ahead, we've kept you long enough" Annie said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, this little break has been…most enlightening" Lily murmured, exchanging an allusive glance with Jake who frowned as Lily held his gaze for a moment.

Comprehension suddenly dawned and he looked as if he was seeing Lily for the first time. It was all a moment's work. Smiling to herself, Lily exited the portrait hole, her mind reeling.

"Hey Lily" came a voice in passing.

"Hey Kate" the Head Girl replied, absent-mindedly. She walked a little further and then halted, an idea rapidly materialising in her head.

She _was_ in a matchmaking sort of mood and it didn't look like he was going to do it on his own. Lily turned and called to the retreating figure.

"Kate! Hang on a minute" and she walked back to meet the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Are you free for Hogsmeade?"

The girl before her looked confused "um…yeah, why?"

"Do you want to go with Remus Lupin?"

Kate blinked, rather stunned. "Oh. Why can't he ask me himself?"

Lily thought fast "oh you know, we've got so much work and everything. He barely makes time to eat"

"Oh right…and he knows, right?"

"Of course he knows, so what do you say?"

"Yeah, okay then. I'll go with him"

"Great, he'll be thrilled" Lily said, her smoothness surprising her "entrance hall?"

"Well I might be late, so just tell him to meet me in the Three Broomsticks"

"Great, so that's sorted"

"Right, well bye"

"Yeah, see you later" and with that, Lily continued onwards to her destination.

She sat down beside Remus, just as she had before. Her books still spread out, untouched.

"You took a while" Remus commented, not looking up.

"Yeah, Annie convinced me to take a break. You've got a date for Hogsmeade, by the way" she threw in casually, picking up her quill and resuming her Astronomy homework.

Now, Remus looked up "I've got a what?"

"A date. For Hogsmeade"

"Since when?"

"Since just now when I set it up. You're meeting Kate Seabrooke in the Three Broomsticks. Where's Mars in relation to Orion's belt, again? I always forget"

Remus ignored the question "hang on. Are you out of your mind? Why would you ask Kate Seabrooke out for me?"

"Well it didn't look like you were going to ask anyone so I did it for you"

"Why?" Remus questioned, unable to understand.

"Look, you need to get out more and on top of that, it'll help you with Bella. All you have to do is go to Hogsmeade and have a good time. And if you should happen to mention it to Bella afterwards…." She trailed off, shrugging.

Remus stared at her "I-I guess you're right. But…you're insane, do you know that?"

"Not insane. Genius" Lily said simply.

He smiled and shook his head "yeah, that too"

**A/n: Okay I know this chapter wasn't exactly the most L/J centred but it was very much about developing Lily and establishing her character more firmly by seeing her reactions to certain situations. Anyway, read and review!**


	5. Low Point

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/n: This chapter is dedicated to Sadie whose review spurred me on to put this up. I hope you like it!!

****Low Point****

Do you know those days when you wake up in the morning and look in the mirror and think "I don't look too bad today" and then those days where you wake up and look in the mirror and think "what the hell is _that_?"

Your hair's a state, your skin's dry, your eyes are dead. Your best outfits aren't doing the job, makeup won't sit right and nothing you can do is going to fix it. Lily Evans was having one of _those_ days.

After having brushed and stared at her reflection in disgust for a full minute, she made her way to her trunk to pull out something, anything, that might salvage her unfortunate appearance.

"Ugh!" she cried in frustration, hurling another top back at her infuriating trunk.

"Lily? What's the matter?" called Bella from the dressing table. Lily continued to sieve through her numerous clothes.

"I can't find anything to wear"

"_You_ can't find anything to wear? Don't be ridiculous Lily; you always have something to wear"

Lily looked up at her friend and frowned. It was half past eight, she had woken up a mere ten minutes ago but Bella Aldringham looked amazing, as always.

Lily watched her as she dusted a little, a very little, blusher onto her naturally rosy cheeks and then picked up a brush to run it through her chestnut curls. Which, even at this time, were perfect.

"Shit! I've left my ring in the bathroom" Bella muttered to herself and went to retrieve it.

Lily looked over at Nia who was filtering through her own trunk. "How does she do that?"

"Do what?" Nia replied absently.

"Look like that, at half past eight?"

"Oh, that. I don't know. Eighth wonder of the world, is our Bella"

Not that she could talk, really, Lily thought. Nia looked almost as good as Bella did, but sleepier. She supposed that it came with being so comfortable with yourself.

There were days when Lily was happy and completely content with her surroundings and her life. Then there were days when she felt like she had no idea who she was. Like she had to play a part to be satisfied with herself.

She stared at her reflection through the mirror by their door and felt the inexplicable urge to hit herself. An urge that grew stronger as she saw Nia and Bella's reflections walk across behind her. Why couldn't she be like that?

Lily turned abruptly and pulled out a short strapless dress of cream cotton with a long charcoal cardigan over it and wore a pair of ribbed grey tights underneath. She then pulled her red waves back into an artfully messy ponytail and went about applying her makeup.

She stared at her face after having done. It wasn't perfect but she'd made an effort...

"You look nice, Lily" Bella said, picking up some perfume from the vanity table.

The redhead looked at her friend and back at her own reflection. She sighed, there was no point even trying, it wasn't going to work, she wasn't going to win.

"No I don't, I look awful and over the top" Lily said miserably.

Bella frowned and surveyed her critically "a little but it suits you. Everything about you is over the top. Your height, your hair, your eyes, your skin, it works"

Lily stared desolately into the mirror and tried for a very brief second to allow Bella's words to sway her but she could feel herself stuck right where she was.

"If you say so" she muttered and pulled on a pair of patent black boots "I think I'll go down to breakfast now"

"What's wrong with her today?" Nia asked, as the door shut behind Lily.

"I think she's having one of her days" Bella answered.

Lily turned a corner, happy to have escaped from Nia and Bella's doubting, uncomprehending eyes. Well, she thought, at least she felt at peace with herself.

"Lily! There you-woah!" came a surprised voice. She looked up and saw James staring at her, wide eyed.

His shocked expression simply fortified her belief in how ridiculous she must look, strolling along to breakfast on a Saturday morning in a pretty little dress and patent boots. She folded her arms and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" she muttered shyly.

"No, it's not that. Actually you look really nice, I just-where are you off to anyway?"

She cast her eyes down and mumbled ashamedly "breakfast"

James gave a breath of laughter and smiled at her "well at least you know you'll look good doing it"

Lily, being unaware of how to respond to such a remark, ignored this and asked "did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah! I'd almost forgotten, I wanted to call an emergency Heads meeting…now" he announced "we can get breakfast from the kitchens and eat it in the Lounge"

"What? And miss breakfast in the hall?" Lily questioned, green eyes wide and bottom lip between her teeth.

James felt a flicker of amusement at her obvious relief "yeah, sorry. Do you mind?"

"Oh no, not at all. We have responsibilities to think of, after all" Lily said primly.

"Of _course_ we do" James replied, grinning at her. She stared at him gravely for a second before her lip quivered and her face broke out into an embarrassed smile.

He put an arm around her and she stiffened but he seemed not to notice "let's go get breakfast" and they set off towards the kitchens. Lily's trim figure unyielding within his firm arm as she attempted to compress her shoulders and clasped her hands awkwardly in front of her.

Ten minutes later, the Head Boy and Head Girl could be seen leaving the kitchens, each with their own stack of pancakes and some tea and orange juice to accompany them.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Lily broached, once they'd settled themselves down at the table in the Lounge.

"Well, I was talking to Mary Fielding last night" he started.

"I see"

"And we started talking about Christmas and stuff and she was telling me about her muggle friends, you know because she's a muggleborn" he waited for Lily to nod before continuing.

"She told me how, every Christmas, some kids from their school arrange like a party for the older students, before the holidays"

"Yeah, my friends get one too" Lily threw in.

"Well Mary was saying how it was a pity that no one arranged things like that, at Hogwarts"

"Okay"

"And then I got to thinking. Why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Why don't we arrange one?"

"A party?"

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't be that hard. You get a venue, some music, food, and you're good to go. _And _it would be different from normal parties because it would be like, all the houses together, mingling. We never have that"

Lily stared at him in slight disbelief "that's actually a really good idea"

"Thanks. Also, I reckon we can get Dumbledore to fund it under the pretext of promoting inter-house relations, which we will be" James elaborated.

She thought about it, parties were not really her thing and yet this would be the perfect way to make a mark as Heads, no one had attempted something of this kind before, as far as she knew.

"And this would include the Slytherins?"

James grimaced "it goes against me but…yeah I suppose we'll have to"

"They probably won't turn up but we have to invite them or pay for it ourselves" Lily reasoned calmly.

"You're right; we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed"

"Okay, if we have a meeting with the prefects tonight and get the details sorted then we can get started with the arrangements, is that alright?"

"Fine with me"

"Great, I'll send them a note about it"

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in a rather sombre fashion. Everywhere Lily turned, people were huddled together, whispering to each other solemnly. Several of her classmates were absent in lessons and she sometimes thought she could feel eyes upon herself.

It was the same when the students sat down to lunch. Only then, Lily noticed a few of her fellows in tears and others looking nothing short of shell shocked. Neither of her friends seemed as taken aback as she was at this behaviour.

James, it seemed, was of Lily's mind.

"What's wrong with everyone?" he asked, sitting down beside Sirius.

"Don't you know?" Nia questioned softly. Lily and James exchanged perplexed glances.

"Obviously not" he replied.

Bella looked troubled as she spoke "news came in this morning. There's been a huge muggle killing in the South"

Lily's face paled at the words.

"You're joking!" James whispered, eyes widened.

"Not just any muggles though. Families of muggleborns" Bella continued. Lily's breath caught in her throat and James looked horrified as he cast a glance around.

"Who?"

"Guess" Nia said bitterly.

"Y-you know who?" he answered tentatively.

"There you go. Emma Brown got a letter this morning; she's over there, look, crying. So did Tom Hewitt, Laura Madding, Angela Finley, the Sherbornes, Ian Arkwright-" but she was cut off.

"Stop it! Shut up, shut _up_" Lily cried, screaming almost. Her porcelain skin, deathly white. Fear was etched in her wide, emerald eyes and her breaths were short and desperate.

They all fell silent and stared at Lily, shocked at her impassioned outburst. Even a few of the Gryffindors closest to them were looking at her.

"Lily, your family weren't mentioned, we checked" Bella assured her hastily.

"I don't care! I just-I don't want to hear about it" Lily exclaimed angrily.

"O-okay" her friend said quietly.

The boys exchanged glances. Lily picked up her fork to resume eating before letting it drop with a clatter, a moment later and rushing out of the hall.

Nia and Bella gazed determinedly down with identical, disquieted expressions.

"Will she be alright? Shouldn't someone go after her?" James asked, his eyes fixed upon the doors.

Nia smiled sadly "she'll be fine. She prefers to be alone when she's like this"

"What happened? I've never seen her go off on one like that" Sirius remarked.

"She can, just not often"

"Is she, like, really close to her family or something?" Remus asked.

"Hardly. But hearing about these muggle killings still scares the hell out of her" Bella said.

"Well you can't blame her" Remus replied.

The two girls shook their heads mournfully.

"Scares me too, when there's been a pureblood killing" James commented.

"And me" Bella added "seems as if the halfbloods are the only ones with nothing to worry about, around here"

Nia, Remus and Peter caught each other's eyes for a brief moment before returning to their food and maintaining a respectful silence.

* * *

James was sat in the common room running a bemused eye over his mother's scatterbrained letter encased in her pleasantly familiar, curly handwriting.

"Hey James!" came a bright voice. Bella. "Have you seen Nia?"

"Hey. Yeah, she was in here a bit ago but she did one when Havering came in" James explained.

Bella frowned and tutted "stupid girl, she'll ruin everything!"

"I quite agree but to be perfectly honest with you, Havering didn't look too miffed about it and he doesn't know anything about anything"

The girl stared at him blankly, lost in thought. "That's interesting. Now that you mention it actually, he did a runner on her too when we went to the library, the other day. What's going on there, d'you wonder?"

"Who knows?"

"I bet Lily does" Bella muttered musingly.

James's eyebrow rose in an intrigued manner "d'you think?"

"I'm almost certain of it" she answered quietly, rapidly devising ways to coerce the information out of her elusive best friend "don't you two have a meeting with the prefects today"

"Yeah, but I've got ten minutes before I set off" he looked up at her and smiled "you can sit down, you know"

"D'you think Lily will be alright?" James asked her, once she'd taken a seat.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, she'll be fine" she watched him put a letter on the table next to him.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked.

"Just reading a letter that mum sent yesterday"

"Oh. How is she?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Very well, thanks" James replied politely. Bella pulled out a book and James glanced at his watch.

"Oh! Speaking of your mum, I meant to ask. Mum wrote last week and told me to ask you whether you knew if your parents were attending the Ministry Christmas party, at our house this year" Bella said.

James laughed "didn't she tell you?" the girl shook her head.

"Typical mum. Yes they're going, as am I. In fact you have perfect timing, that letter was, in part, informing me that there is no way I can get out of it" he answered.

"Ah James, ever the charmer. I'm so pleased you're deigning to attend" Bella remarked dryly.

He grinned "it's nothing personal Bella. I just don't like going to those parties in general"

"It'll be different this year, I promise"

"I'll hold you to that. Is it okay if I brought Sirius? It's just, he's usually with us over Christmas"

"Of course he can!" Bella answered simply "so how've you been, James? It's been an age since we talked"

"Just stressed, you know. I'm glad this term's almost over, I couldn't be doing with much more of it, if I'm honest"

"Oh I know! I feel like the life is being slowly but painfully sucked out of me. I can't imagine what it's like for you, with practises and duties and what not. When's the next match anyway?"

"Next week, against Slytherin. Last one before we break up" he replied "with that and everything else, I don't have time to do anything anymore. God, how boring we've become. D'you know, I haven't even sat down to _talk_ about a prank, this year. How depressing is that?"

Bella's telltale dimple struggled not to show as she suggested "or maybe, _maybe_, you've…I dunno…grown up?"

James stared at her for a second and looked disgusted "grown up? Don't be stupid Bella" he adjured her dramatically, his brilliant grin barely restrained. They exchanged glances before breaking into smiles and shaking their heads.

"You always did come up with the stupidest ideas" he added thoughtfully.

"Did I?"

"Invariably. Remember when you made all of us tie our brooms to that tree to see if we could pull it out with a combined effort?" James asked.

"Oh my god, I'd forgotten about that. Well you didn't have to try; any idiot would've seen that that wouldn't have worked"

"Any idiot but you, apparently" he retorted wryly.

"And yet _I_ managed to stay on the ground, bemusedly watching the six of you being thrust off your brooms and hurled onto the ground"

"Only because you were too scared" he sniffed.

"I was n-" but Bella broke off at a look from her old friend "okay fine, maybe, but at least I didn't end up looking like a complete fool, trying to explain it to McGonagall"

James laughed and ruffled her hair, earning a reproachful glare from her. He glanced at his watch and rose "I'd best be off, if I don't want to be late. I don't reckon Lily could handle any more stress today, do you?"

"No, you're right. Good luck, though I doubt you'll need it" Bella said. He smiled and winked at her as he left, to which she responded by blowing a kiss.

He arrived at the lounge with about a minute to spare. Upon his entrance, Lily looked up to meet his glance and returned his smile with a wan attempt of her own.

"You alright?" he asked, clearly concerned. Her smile grew a little wider at his tone.

"Not too bad, thanks. Bit embarrassed, if anything" she answered.

"Embarrassed about what?" James asked, confused.

Lily gave him a look. "Lunch. I cannot believe I went off like that, it was so rude"

James stared at her "you must be the only person who would care about their manners at a time like that"

Lily said nothing but continued to leaf through the various parchments before finally pulling out what she wanted.

"Is everyone here? Can we start?" she called to the room at large, there was general assent, prompting her to clear her throat.

"Right, well I know this is rather short notice but James' had an idea" she looked to him to take over. Between the pair of them, they broached the scheme to the others.

"I think we should do it" said one of the Hufflepuff prefects, Jenny Woodhouse "we never do anything for Christmas, it'll be fun. A little Christmas cheer before we go home"

"That's what I thought" Lily added, looking around. Judging by the expressions and mutterings of the prefects, there seemed to be a general consensus in favour of the proposed party.

"Okay, well we've got about a week and a half to go so we'd better get started and get the details sorted. Any ideas for where we should have it?"

"Three Broomsticks?" someone suggested.

James shrugged "sounds alright to me"

Lily was about to write it down when she caught some of the Slytherins exchange nasty leers out of the corner of her eye. "Or maybe we should have it here?" she said.

Several of the prefects groaned and James made a face "not in school! That'd be no fun" he complained.

"I know, I completely agree but I dunno, a bunch of Hogwarts students, purebloods, muggleborns, everyone, in Hogsmeade, without guards…it's not safe, not now" Lily said, glancing at the Slytherins.

James frowned deepened as his eyes followed hers "that's a point actually. It'd be a bit risky, wouldn't it?"

Lily nodded "too risky"

"Well I suppose we _could_ have it here" James conceded.

"If we did that, we'd probably have to have it in the hall" Remus said.

Lily wrote it down "what about age limit?"

"Sixth and seventh years" James answered promptly. A few of the prefects cried out indignantly. The fifth years.

"That is _so_ unfair" one of the girls called out.

Lily sighed and ran a hand over her eyes "I know it is but the thing is, we couldn't really have anything stronger than butterbeer if we allowed anyone below sixth year to attend, and we'd have to get professors to chaperone. It's bad enough we have to have it in school"

"So we have to help but we can't come? That's bang out of order" a boy remarked sulkily.

The Heads exchanged slightly chagrined glances "well when you put it like that..." James trailed off.

"What if we let you come? Just the prefects, I mean. And fifth years can come if invited by one of us. One invite per prefect or Head. I know it's not ideal but we really can't let them all come without it turning into a complete wreck" Lily bargained.

The incensed party looked at each other with raised eyebrows "yeah, alright, it'll have to do" one of them said grudgingly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Lily replied.

"Is there going to be like a dress code or something?" one of the Gryffindors enquired.

"Um, it _is_ going to be a party so-" but James cut off his counterpart.

"Oh but don't make it formal! It'd totally kill the atmosphere" he argued.

"No it wouldn't!" cried the aforementioned Jenny.

James and several other boys opened their mouth to protest but were stopped by an adroit interjection on Lily's part.

"How about if we put the dress code down as nice?" she suggested timidly, desperately trying to avoid confrontation in her meeting.

"What counts as nice?" someone asked suspiciously.

"Well as long as you don't look scabby and you don't look as though you're going to the queen's for tea, you'll be alright" Lily explained.

"So I could wear a dress?" one of the girls called.

"Long as it's not a gown or anything"

"And I can wear jeans?" somebody else called out.

"Long as they're clean, I don't see why not. So are we agreed on nice?"

The prefects murmured their assent and the dress code was duly noted.

"I think we're done" Lily announced "right, I'll get the decorations and you all need to help put them up. James and I will take care of entertainment and food. Any questions?" she looked around "right then, meeting's over, you can leave"

Their audience filed out, chatting to each other excitedly. James hung back to help Lily with her numerous papers.

"When should we speak to Dumbledore about it?" he asked, handing them over to her.

"I already did" she replied.

"You what?"

"I spoke to Dumbledore about it, he said it was okay" Lily elaborated, slightly confused.

"Oh" James said blankly, frowning a little.

Lily misinterpreted his look and said consolingly "I gave you total credit for the idea. He's aware that it was all you. It's just, I had a free period and I thought I might as well get it out of the way. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head "no, only…"

"What?"

James looked down into her wide, anxious green eyes and subconsciously softened "nothing, I'm being an idiot. I should be thanking you"

She smiled brightly "don't mention it. We'd better get going"

"Yeah. Here, give me your file, I'll carry it for you" he offered but Lily made a declining gesture.

"No, no, don't be silly, I'm fine" she protested.

"Lily, give it to me" he said firmly "it's the least I can do"

Each tried to outstare the other but Lily gave in and grudgingly handed over her gargantuan file.

"So, I've been trying to come up with ideas for entertainment, but nothing's coming to me" Lily said as they began to walk back.

James looked at her incredulously "Lily, I only told you about it this morning and you're already on entertainment?"

She blushed and bit her lip "I had a double free in the afternoon and just started drawing up an outline. Sorry, I love planning"

He laughed "don't be and no, I can't think of anything off the top of my head"

They fell into thoughtful silence until James spoke again "should we split up the duties? That way, it'll get done faster" he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I took decorations already, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine. That leaves…?" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"Food and entertainment. So if I took food and you took entertainment…would that be okay?" Lily asked.

James looked at her for a second and then nodded "yeah, sounds alright to me. So it's sorted then. You take food and decorations and I'll take entertainment"

"Great"

They said the password (equinox) and entered the common room, upon which James handed Lily back her file and she made her way up to her dormitory.

* * *

"Nia!" Lily called for the third time.

It was the morning of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Most of the team had left for the pitch, Sirius and Lily were ready to follow their example but Nia was taking her sweet time, having breakfast with Jake.

"I'm sorry about her" Lily whispered to Sirius who shook his head but looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"Nia, come on! We have to go" she cried once again. Clearly annoyed, Nia cast a glance up at her and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming" she muttered. She leant forwards to give her boyfriend a departing kiss and rose from her seat.

"What's your bloody rush? We were only having breakfast" Nia said grudgingly.

"You and Jake can have breakfast whenever you like but not when we have a match" Lily responded calmly.

"You sound just like James" Nia said.

"Yeah well prepare yourself because if you've made us late for his pre-match run though, he's going to murder you" Lily said testily.

"What's wrong with _you_, today?" her friend demanded.

"Just shut up and drop it Nia, you've tried her enough" Sirius interjected.

Nia's petulant glance turned towards him "who made you her protector?"

"I'm not, I'm just telling you to shut up and stop trying to turn this on her. It's your fault if she's been in a bad mood; we were stood waiting for you for ten minutes after the others had left"

"Don't tell me to shut up. And besides, I can take as long as I want, you could have left" Nia argued.

"We were only trying to be nice, like friends do" he snapped.

"Who's asking you to be my friend? I don't need you"

"Both of you, stop it, please" Lily interrupted beseechingly "we're going to play a match, as a team, we can't be arguing like this"

Nia and Sirius glared daggers at each other before turning.

"You're right, I'm sorry Lily" the girl said.

"It's okay" Lily replied.

A pregnant silence came to nothing "do I not get an apology?" Sirius asked, stopping.

"No" Nia said baldly "why should I apologise to _you_?"

Sirius stared at her, quietly livid. Nia stared back; a lazy, taunting, challenge in her eyes. Lily felt uncomfortable.

"You're unbelievable" he whispered and stalked away, leaving the two girls behind.

Nia turned to her friend who looked distinctly unsympathetic.

"What?" she demanded defensively.

"He's not wrong, you know" Lily answered softly and walked away to catch up with Sirius.

The match began some ten or fifteen minutes later. The air was brutally cold and nipped at the skin until it could no longer be felt, nevertheless the entire student body had gathered and sat, freezing but excited, with their respective houses.

The buzzing and chatter died down as Charlie Reynolds' voice sounded on the loudspeakers.

"The Gryffindor team! Captain Potter, Johnson, Phillips, Fletcher, Black, Leighton and Evans!"

Seven figures clad in scarlet robes walked out to tumultuous cheers from three of the four stands.

"And the Slytherin team! Captain Avery, Thorne, Blackwell, Mason, Mitchell, Ryder and Black!"

Seven more figures walked out to a quieter bout of applause and a little jeering from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Captains shake hands" it was announced. James and Avery cautiously held out their hands and shook hands so quickly you might almost have missed it before letting go as if they'd both been burnt.

The players mounted their brooms and sped upwards at the sound of a shrill whistle over the vicious winter wind.

Things did not get off to an all too auspicious start with Slytherin getting the first goal. From the very beginning though, Lily perceived that something was off with their team dynamics. They weren't working together quite as harmoniously as Hogwarts was accustomed to seeing.

"-what makes this match particularly exciting" Lily heard Reynolds announcing when she tuned back into the commentary "is that Slytherin need only to win this match and their next match to have the lead over last year's winners, Gryffindor. But judging by Gryffindor's attitude today and Slytherin's excellent team, that's not looking too far off"

"Jack! What's going on?" Lily asked as the fifth year zoomed over to head a bludger away from her.

"It's Sirius and Nia. He won't put enough power into his shots and she keeps losing focus" he had the time to reply before flying away again.

When Lily observed them, she saw that there was truth in what the beater had said. Twice, Nia was successfully tricked by the Slytherin chasers with the simplest of 'look left, go right' moves. And Sirius didn't really seem to notice where he swung the bludgers to.

As the match progressed, the circumstances didn't seem to improve. Gryffindor were barely managing to keep their scores close to Slytherin's.

The chasers' stamina was waning as they tried to cover Nia by intercepting their opponents as much as was humanly possible, sometimes even when it was humanly _im_possible. The worst sufferer was Jack who looked absolutely knackered as he flew around, single-handedly keeping two bludgers at bay.

Lily felt that it would be politer to allow Sirius' efforts to be overlooked.

Slowly, the crowd too came to realise the root of the problem. This was largely thanks to Sirius' serenely watching a bludger fly past him and advance upon Nia who was forced to dart to the left allowing an approaching Slytherin ample opportunity to shoot the quaffle through the right hoop.

"Nice dodge Nia!" Sirius shouted as the Slytherin supporters began to cheer. Nia told him to do something which made Lily sincerely thankful that no one could hear her.

From that point onwards, it was full out warfare between the two teammates. Things really came to a head when (after another goal made by Slytherin) Nia was obliged to throw the quaffle out again.

Both James and Aaron were marked leaving only Cara open. Nia however chose to throw it in the opposite direction and straight into the arms of Thorne.

As a result of this, Sirius made his first proper shot of the day and aimed it right at Nia who barely missed it by flattening herself against her broom.

"And the Black-Fletcher feud continues in full throttle! Not that anyone really thought it had ended. I think the question on everyone's mind today is: what happened? Up until two weeks ago, the Gryffindor team were invincible but it seems that's all over" Reynolds could be heard saying.

Hearing this was the last straw for James who called for a timeout immediately. The team huddled on the ground, four of them just waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nia demanded of Sirius.

"My problem? Why aren't you doing your job and guarding the posts properly?" he replied in kind.

"Oh, like you've even lifted that bat today" Nia scoffed.

"Lifted it to send that bludger at you, didn't I?"

"Enough!" James commanded in a voice of deadly calm. The bickering pair fell silent immediately.

"We're all working our arses off to cover your mistakes. We're thirty points behind and that's just by the skin of our teeth" he snapped.

Lily, Jack, Aaron and Cara exchanged awkward, nervous glances.

"Now, I don't pretend to understand what goes on between the two of you but keep your bloody mind games off my pitch!" James shouted.

"Yes James" Nia whispered.

"We _have_ to win this match, do you understand? We're the only team that can give Slytherin a proper game and if we don't beat them then by the end of their next match; they'll be leading because the Ravenclaws are a mess" he explained heatedly.

"We know, sorry" Sirius muttered. James stared at them and shook his head.

"Our only hope now is catching that snitch" here, the Captain looked towards his seeker "Lily, wait until we're drawing again to get it"

"Yes James" Lily answered.

"In the meantime, I want you to keep Black busy, make sure he's not looking for that snitch until you want him to. I don't care what you do; break as many rules as you want, just keep him distracted"

"He's competitive, Lily. Insanely competitive' Sirius added 'challenge him. Doesn't matter how small and stupid it is, he'll go for it"

"Right, got it" Lily said.

James looked apologetic "I'm really sorry. I don't mean to put pressure on you but if you don't catch that snitch…" he trailed off ominously.

"I promise you, I _promise_ that I am going to get that snitch" she vowed, her faced steeled in determination.

"Okay then, let's get back in it" James proclaimed and motioned to Madam Hooch that he was ready to resume.

The whistle was blown again and the team went in with new vigour. But despite Nia and Sirius getting their act together, the Slytherin team were a force to be reckoned with and made it exceptionally difficult for Gryffindor to regain their footing.

Lily set about performing an exquisite sequence of loops and swoops and twirls and spins to attract her counterpart's attention. Her efforts did not go unrewarded.

"What is Evans doing? She doesn't even need a distraction right now" Reynolds paused to watch Lily up "but my God, she does it beautifully!" as she slid off her broom and did a full swing around it with the ease of a gymnast.

The last comment and the appreciative applause from the audience made Black look up and narrow his eyes. Not to be outdone, he looped two players, making one of his teammates veer off in the wrong direction in the process.

Lily then tore off to the other end of the pitch and Black followed, making it a race as they furiously skirted around the other players in an attempt to reach the hoops.

The show continued, the crowd deriving even more amusement from this than they had from Sirius and Nia's earlier antics.

About five minutes after Aaron scored the goal needed to draw with Slytherin, Lily glimpsed the snitch.

Black was in the midst of performing a bevy of twirls so Lily snagged the opportunity to speed off in the right direction although he was soon on her heels.

As they approached the snitch, Black drew level with her. They both held out their hands and swiped and suddenly the gold disappeared.

Neither seeker betrayed any telling emotion and both of their fists were balled. The players stopped and the noise of the crowd lulled to a puzzled hush. Lily flew away and Black's suspicious eyes followed her. Unsure of what had happened.

"Who caught it? Was it caught at all or did it get away?" Reynolds could be heard questioning.

James watched Lily get closer and frowned, just as confused as everyone else. She braked right next to him and held out her fist. James held out his hand and something gold and fluttering was dropped into it.

She beamed at him as he stared at her in astonishment. And then James burst into relieved laughter and threw his other arm around her in celebration.

"That's it!" the commentator shouted ecstatically as all the stands but one erupted into vociferous cheers "Evans has got the snitch and Gryffindor win 250 to 100 in a match no one is likely to forget!"

Lily and James made their way down where they were gleefully pounced upon by the rest of the team.

"Oh thank God, Lily. You did it!" Nia cried, hugging her best friend.

"No thanks to you" Lily replied with a smile.

"I know, low point or what?"

Some half an hour later, when Nia and Lily finally reached the common room, the celebrations were well on their way. Lily stifled a groan at the prospect of what awaited her behind the portrait and she little expected the unanimous applause she received upon her entrance.

She looked around in shock and confusion as they clapped and whistled for her. Her mouth fell open and she turned a pair of astonished eyes towards James who was stood on a table with a butterbeer.

"A toast!" he called "to Lily Evans who, I think we all agree, single-handedly ensured that Slytherin won't get the lead over Gryffindor"

The others cheered again and drank from their respective bottles. Lily blushed fierily and looked at her feet as it all happened.

Once everyone had resumed their prior activities, Nia dragged her over to where James and Aaron stood, talking.

"Nia" James said coolly. Nia looked at him guiltily.

"Oh James, come on! We won, didn't we?" she whined.

"Yeah but what if Lily hadn't caught the snitch?"

"But she did! Don't keep on being angry. Please?"

James stared at her for a minute before visibly thawing and giving a sigh "yeah, alright"

"Thanks James" Nia said brightly, punching him on the arm.

"You didn't have to do all that, you know" Lily mumbled.

"I think I did. You saved us, Lily Evans, saved us from most the mortifying defeat in our team's history" James declared solemnly, making them all laugh.

"He's right, you did. You were incredible, Lily" Aaron added before having his attention claimed by a nearby friend.

The three teammates chatted for a few minutes, or Nia and James chatted while Lily graced the conversation with occasional nods and comments of agreement. Just then, Nia caught sight of Sirius and Cara.

"Hang on, I really have to do something" she said and headed off.

"Hey guys" Nia greeted sheepishly as she approached them.

"Hey" they chorused.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

Nia bit back a sarcastic remark and gallantly ploughed forth "I wanted to… to apologise"

She turned to Cara first "I know I was being childish. I just got a bit carried away. Completely pointless and there wasn't any sense in it. You just got caught in the firing line, I suppose. I'm sorry"

The other girl smiled "it's alright. Happens to the best of us" she paused as Nia's eyes looked up Sirius and she cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go get drinks and leave you two to sort this out on your own" she said cheerfully and walked away.

"So" Sirius said once she'd left.

"Yeah, so" Nia replied awkwardly before diving into her apology "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I really, really am. I didn't mean to be so horrible and bitchy and…awful"

"I know, I'm sorry too. I've not been much better"

"Yeah but I started it and I shouldn't have because" she took a deep breath to get it out "because you're like, one of my best friends and it was stupid to let stuff get in the way"

"Yeah it was, but I didn't do anything to stop it. Let's not do that again, okay? It wasn't fun. I didn't like not being able to talk to you" he admitted.

"I didn't either" Nia answered, looking up at him guiltily and giving him a hug which he returned.

When they let go, Sirius grinned at her. "Difficult?"

Nia let out another deep breath and looked at him expressively "like you wouldn't believe!"

"I know. Me too" they shared a glance and burst out laughing.

"Everyone friends again?" Cara asked, appearing behind them. The other two smiled and took the bottles she held out to them.

Lily, meanwhile, had made her way to Bella's side.

"Congratulations!" Bella cried upon her friend's arrival.

"Thank y-" but Lily was interrupted by a fifth year who held out a bottle for Bella.

"Here you are, Bella. I got you your butterbeer" he said reverently.

Bella smiled upon him dazzlingly "oh Derek! Thank you, you're so sweet! I don't mean to be a pain but could you possibly get Lily one? If it isn't too much to ask"

The enamoured youth assured her of the contrary and promptly left to fulfil his goddess' request. Lily watched him with unconcealed admiration and said, upon his delivering her drink and leaving "how do you get them to do that?"

Bella rolled her eyes "don't be stupid, they're just being nice, they'd do it for anyone"

"Ha!' Lily scoffed 'sure they would"

The other girl pointedly ignored this and said brightly "Remus told me that you set him up with Kate"

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for him and she's really sweet"

"She is sweet; I was talking to her today at the match"

"Why were you in the Hufflepuff stands?" Lily asked, confused.

"I wasn't. Remus brought her over to sit with us in our stands and that's how we got talking"

Lily was surprised "he brought her over to sit with you guys?"

"Yeah. They're _really_ cute together too, look" Bella stated, pointing to a spot to the left of her.

Lily's bewildered green eyes followed her gaze and a frown set in as she watched Remus and Kate chatting on the sofa. They looked like they were having fun.

"Cute, no?" Bella asked, a smile on her lips as she watched them.

Lily glanced between the girl beside her and the couple on the sofa.

Slowly, she nodded "definitely cute".

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading, if you want to make me feel happy, you can leave a review too!


	6. Stained Glass Windows

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/n: Here's the next chapter. The chapter title probably won't make sense to anyone but me so excuse it, there is reason behind it, I promise. I hope you like it!

****Stained Glass Windows****

By the end of the week, it seemed as if the whole school knew about the upcoming party and among the sixth and seventh years, an excited buzz began from about Thursday.

The younger students pouted and complained and Lily and James were darkly declared to have zealously plotted against them. The fifth years had no time to indulge in such petty thoughts as they were largely occupied with trying to ingratiate themselves with the prefects and Heads.

Every time Lily turned a corner, some new and unknown fifth year boy would come waltzing up to her, all winks and boyish smiles.

"Hey Lily" said one as Lily walked down the Charms corridor.

"Get out of my way or get a detention" she replied tartly, pretty well coming to the end of her fuse by the time she was going to her last lesson on Friday.

If she wasn't being pounced upon by fifth year boys trying to cajole her into miraculously giving them an invite then she was being besieged with requests by girls from sixth or seventh year.

"Hey Lily! Could you get Cliodhna's Nemesis to play at the party?" one of them said.

"Interesting idea but entertainment's under control, thanks"

"Lily, can we have it in Hogsmeade, in the square? It'd be so much cooler" said the first girl's friend.

"It would also be so much colder. Excuse me" she answered, making a beeline for where her friends were sat doing homework with James and Remus.

She fell into an armchair beside Remus and heaved a sigh. Nia and Bella snickered while the two boys looked sympathetic.

"They're animals!" Lily said blankly "savage, squawking animals!" the others laughed at her recrimination.

"Poor Lily. You look like you've been eaten alive" Nia said, greatly amused.

"Better being beaten alive than whatever this is" Lily replied, shaking her head.

James put down his quill and rolled up his parchment "have you given any of the fifth years an invite?" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

"No. I'm doing my bit to keep the numbers under control. You?"

"Not yet but I was thinking of asking one of Bella's sisters" he said.

Bella looked up from her textbook, eyebrows raised. "One of my sisters?" she repeated, following James' gaze to the girl in question.

"Yeah"

The brunette narrowed her eyes "which one?"

"I don't know yet"

"I suppose either would do?" she asked, a little contemptuously, which he seemed not to notice.

James looked at her and then back at her sisters and mulled it over for a second. "No, I don't think so. I fancy the one on the right more. Couldn't use the other one as a substitute because it wouldn't be very nice… and she'd say no"

"Kind of you" Bella noted sarcastically.

This time, it wasn't lost on him as he grinned at her "it is, isn't it? So which one is the one on the right?"

Bella looked over again and squinted at the subject of their exchange. It took her a moment before she tentatively passed judgement "Leo…I think"

"You think? Don't you know?" Remus asked in an amused voice.

"They're identical! I can't be absolutely certain this far away but it looks like it should be Leo"

"I'll take my chances" James said, getting up.

* * *

Much to the astonishment of her friends, Lily managed to make it down in time for the post the following morning. Although this didn't make much difference to her, as her own owl was away on business in Kent.

So it came as a surprise when that same owl gracefully landed at her elbow as she added some sugar to her tea.

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously before rolling them and making an indignant scoffing noise.

"Can you believe her? I sent Barney to her in September! And now she sees fit to send him back" the red head cried and then reached out to stroke her owl "poor Barney. Here, have some cereal before you fly off"

Lily put the letter aside, without a glance and resumed eating. Her friends found the letter far more intriguing as they cautiously examined the foreign white envelope upon which Lily's name had been written in a neat, impersonal hand.

"Lily" Bella voiced, the addressed looked up enquiringly as the former turned the strange envelope over in her hands "I'm not sure but I think this is the letter"

Lily's eyes narrowed once again and her pale face was set in a frown. The four boys seated in front looked on, completely baffled.

"What's the date?" Lily asked sharply of no one in particular.

"13th of December" Peter replied promptly.

Her eyebrows rose and her frown cleared, her expression taking on an aloof indifference "oh? Well then it probably is the letter" she remarked, making no push to discover the contents of the mysterious letter, preferring to continue sipping her tea.

"Can I open it?" Nia asked tentatively. Lily waved an insouciant hand of permission. The letter was quickly extricated from the envelope and Nia cleared her throat.

_"Dear Lily"_ she read out loud.

_"How are you? Although nothing's ever the matter with you so it's almost futile to ask. Almost as futile as to say that I, myself, am well, as is your father. Although he suffered from a slight cold some weeks ago. Thankfully, it cleared up"_

Nia paused to throw a quickly glance at Lily, who sniffed and shrewdly said "there's a distinct lack of 'darlings' and 'lovelies' and 'dears' and 'blossoms' in that paragraph. I suspect Fiona wrote the letter for her"

Six pairs of questioning eyes met her own. "Secretary" she stated in explanation. Two pairs were satisfied while the other four remained in the dark.

Lily however, chose to ignore them and signalled for Nia to continue.

_"So much has happened in these past four months!_

You remember Violet Mildridge? Well, her husband just ran off with the eldest Hendry girl. Who, of course, is only in her first year at university. But then, I never did like those Hendry girls. If you'll remember, I never allowed you and your sister to associate with them when you were younger"

Lily interrupted again; eyebrows raised "we go on holiday with them to St. Barth's every summer"

_"Poor Violet! He was her second, you know. Ah well, I daresay she'll find a third! Now, onto more pressing matters. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday"_

"Is it your birthday, Lily?" Sirius asked, breaking in. She shook her head and simply said 'keep reading'

_"I know very well that it isn't your birthday today and it won't be your birthday when this reaches you. However, it _is_ around this time and I thought I should say it now, in case I forgot to send a note on the day._

I've put in a nice little bit of means for you so you can get whatever you like for your birthday and_ Christmas._

I know you won't mind Lily but your father and I will be unable to spend Christmas with you and Petunia , this year. We'll have to spend it in London since your father has to work and wants to stay close to the office.

It's regrettable but I'm sure you understand. I know I have nothing to worry about because you'll both be fine, you always are. Since I won't be seeing you, I better wish you a merry Christmas now, I suppose.

Ever yours,  
Antonia Evans  
(Your Mother) 

"Just in case, you'd forgotten, I suppose" Nia added as she read out the two words in brackets.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you had" Bella muttered darkly.

"I would. How could anyone forget my mother? I mean, you can't deny she's a character. And an amusing one at that" Lily reasoned.

"How on earth does someone forget your birthday?" Nia demanded, scanning over the letter again "it's on New Year's Day! Who forgets New Year's Day?" Lily merely shrugged as she used her wand to reheat her tea.

"Well don't worry, I've got my 'nice little bit of means' to cheer me up"

Bella pulled out a cheque "wow Lily! A _very_ nice bit of means" and then looked stealthily at the recipient "but are you sure you're okay with the whole Christmas thing?" she asked anxiously, exchanging glances with Nia.

Lily looked at them both with a surprised smile "why wouldn't I be okay? I'd be severely disturbed if they _were_ spending Christmas with us. Last time I had Christmas with my parents, I was ten years old and that was because they'd been snowed in"

She drained her cup and looked around "shouldn't we be setting off now? They'll have started queuing"

About an hour later, Lily and Bella could be seen browsing through one of their favourite boutiques, in search of presents for Nia.

"So what are you going to do for Christmas? Now that your parents have outed?" Bella asked abstractedly and then held up a sweater "d'you think she'd like this?"

Lily considered the clothing intently "not her sort of thing" and added "well, Petunia will probably go round to her boyfriend's; they all love her there. So I suppose that leaves me with a turkey and stuffing sandwich and Meet Me in St. Louis"

"Could you pass on it this year?" Bella asked.

Lily turned to look at her "what do you mean?"

"Well, there won't be any Meet Me in St. Louis and I know my family are a bit over all the place and everything, but we'd love to have you" Bella proposed.

"It sounds brilliant, Bella but I couldn't"

"Yes, you could. Mum and dad love you. And it'll be fun; we're hosting the Ministry Christmas Party this year"

"So obviously your mum has enough to be getting on with without having to worry about me"

"Oh, it's not like that. You're not a guest, you're an honorary Aldringham. We've already got a 'Lily room' just for you. If you feel left out, we'll get you a stupid name too" Bella joked, making Lily smile.

The latter made to protest again but was stopped by her friend who said "go on Lily! Turkey and stuffing sandwich? Or my mum's dinner?"

Lily thought about it before closing her eyes and sighing which Bella took as a defeat.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait" she cried happily.

Half an hour later, they exited the shop, having successfully purchased Nia's presents. Lily then led the way to a shop in a rather forgotten nook of Hogsmeade from where she purchased decorations for the upcoming party.

"Oh Bella, I keep forgetting to ask! Has your cousin written back about the band?" Lily asked, examining a set of elaborately painted baubles.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you, she sent a letter yesterday" Bella answered.

"And?"

"She says that they'd love to play at the party"

"Did you tell her that we weren't sure whether we could pay them or not?"

"Yeah, Addy said that they'll do it for free"

"For free? Seriously?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Seriously" Bella said.

Lily hugged the brunette impulsively "oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

The week wore on and the excitement mounted even further. The older students for the party and everyone else for the three weeks that they were going to get off school.

On Friday night, Lily and James and the other prefects made their way to the hall after their rounds were over to ensure that there was no way the other students could catch a glimpse of how the hall was going to look.

For James, the walk to the Great Hall, along the shadowed corridors and bleak corners and past the whispering paintings, was something akin to a death march.

Heart quickening with anxiety and images of doom flashing through his mind as the silence was punctuated by Lily's graceful yet brisk footsteps. One foot in front of the other.

Because decorating the hall put a certain finality on the impending party which signified the end of the race. A race in which James had spectacularly, unquestionably failed. The party would be perfect, he thought miserably, except for that one crucial, gaping hole which he should have been able to fill.

The doors to hell were thrown open and James in a fit of (hopefully) redeeming chivalry, stood back to allow Lily to pass which won for him a smile of polite thanks.

Lily produced the decorations from a bag and laid them out on the nearest table for James' approval. He glumly cast his eye over them and swallowed.

"They're great" he said dejectedly.

Lily frowned "you don't look too happy about it"

"It's nothing" James replied, feeling like a fool.

The next half hour was spent enjoyably, if a little giddily, in their excitement for the holidays. James tried (and succeeded) in burying his guilt by messing around and winding Lily up while she tried to stay on task.

"James, I swear to God, if you don't get that mistletoe out of my face, I'll make you eat it" Lily said calmly but ruefully grinning even so as the leaves nudged the side of her face while she hung some baubles on the trees that Dumbledore had kept bare for her.

"Don't make me a throw a bauble at you!" she threatened jokingly, holding one of the glass confections.

James waved his wand and the mistletoe returned to its rightful place "alright, alright, don't get vicious"

She simply smiled and carried on with the decorating. A couple of seconds later, she said "I fixed the menu with the elves. The food, at least, should be great"

James came crashing back to the here and now.

"I spent ages over it" Lily continued unhelpfully "but I think I got it right in the end" She experimented with the placement of a cluster of candles by making them float from one end of the wall to the other end.

"I talked to Madam Rosmerta about the drinks too, I got plenty of everything. I defy anyone to complain about the drinks tomorrow night"

"Good" James managed, waiting for the blow to fall.

"And about the entertainment-" Lily started but he beat her to it.

"I need to talk to you about that" he said hurriedly.

"So do I, you go first"

James drew a breath and valiantly threw himself into it "I think I might've ruined the whole thing" he paused to look at her concerned face.

"I tried, I really did. I racked my brains and tried to find people with contacts, everything. But I couldn't do it; I just kept coming up with blanks"

"James-" but he cut her off again.

"And I know, I should've told you before but I thought it'd come off alright but then…it sort of didn't, I'm sorry" he finished.

Lily smiled "it's okay, really. It wasn't an easy thing to do and you tried. That's what I wanted to tell you"

James looked at her with curiosity "what? That I'm a failure?"

"No, and you are not a failure. I wanted to tell you that I managed to book Queen Mab and the Changelings. They'll be singing for us"

His jaw dropped as his hazel eyes goggled at her.

"H-How? How did you- Queen Mab and the Changelings?" he stuttered, her miracle performing abilities in contrast to his blatant inadequacy rendered him slightly incoherent.

"I knew it was going to be hard. And I didn't think you'd mind if I stuck my nose in, the teensiest bit so I asked Bella-"

"Bella! Why didn't I think of Bella?" James muttered, smacking his forehead in frustration.

"Doesn't really matter, it probably didn't occur to you. Anyway, her cousin Addy's been best friends with the lead since they got sorted in first year so Bella wrote to Addy and it turns out, they want to come" Lily explained.

A thought, an uncomfortable realisation had just thrown its gloomy veil over James' ecstatic relief.

"But Lily" he stopped to look directly at her "that- that means that you'll have done everything"

"What do you mean?"

"You drew up the plan, you got the food, the drinks, the decorations and the entertainment"

"But you came up with the idea so it all squares off"

"No but it doesn't though" he persisted.

Lily looked at him, a curiously hurt look in her eyes. James wondered if she had ever seemed closer to him than she seemed right now. "Do you not like the arrangements?" she asked quietly.

"No! No, of course I do. How could I not? Everything's perfect but aren't you…angry or, or irritated or something? I practically did nothing except stick you with an idea which you've spent the last week, frantically executing. Alone"

"Oh but I don't care about that" Lily said in what she obviously thought was a reassuring manner, resuming her work.

"I just want you and Sirius to carry it off by hosting it well. If you can do that, none of this will matter" she finished, referring to the request she'd made of the two friends to do the 'talking' as their personalities were fully suited to the task.

"But that's like me taking the credit for everything that you've done"

"There's no point arguing about that, it's not even an issue. Come on, we have to get this done"

He opened his mouth but decided against saying anything because it was obviously useless to persist.

"So" he spoke up after a few minutes in silence "are you spending Christmas here or going home, since your parents aren't going to be there?"

"Well, normally I'll spend a couple of days at home with my sister and spend the rest of it at Nia's. Only this year, Bella's invited me for the whole thing"

"What do you do when you're home, anyway?" he asked, trying to make the question sound as impersonal as possible.

He knew full well that their new friendship did not entitle him to ask probing questions. What he found out about her, was controlled by Lily.

"Nothing too thrilling. It's usually just me and my older sister, Petunia"

"You didn't tell me you had a sister, what's she like? Like, do you get on?" he questioned. There was no way he could make this question sound impersonal.

But Lily was too absorbed with the decorations to think about inhibiting her answers; she said it as it came to her.

"Um- we don't get on exactly. I mean, well, she's a bitch but it's not like we can't stand to be in the same room or anything and we're always saving each other's arses"

"How d'you mean?"

"For instance, in the summer, she threw this party for her friends and then mum and dad decided to pop in for the weekend as a 'treat' so I did some spells and had the whole place clean while they parked outside"

"And has she done stuff for you?" James asked.

"Oh yeah. At Easter, I backed the car into a tree two days before I left for Bella's. Then mum rang up asking why the neighbour had called her raving about cars and oak trees and leaving teenagers alone and Petunia took the shot so that I'd still be able to go"

"She's not completely evil then" James remarked.

"No, she's not. We're constantly arguing but at the end of the day, we always come through because…" she trailed off as she stood back to admire the effect of the candles.

"Because?" James prompted softly.

"Because we're all we've got, me and Tuney" Lily proclaimed distantly, surveying the work of the other prefects.

Supressing a whole deluge of question about that response, he went for "so do you _never_ see your parents?"

"Not _never_. Never at Christmas but they drop in at the end of Easter when nothing's really happening on their social scene and we always spend two weeks in the summer together after which we'll see them once or twice a week"

"But if they work in London… where do you live again?"

"Kent"

James stared "Kent? They could easily spend Christmas with you if you're only in Kent. It's not that far from London"

"Yes. But why waste a perfectly good excuse to spend Christmas with all their friends and the fantastic parties?" Lily answered in mock astonishment and an amused gleam in her eye.

"They'd choose their friends over you and your sister?" he asked, unable to comprehend.

Lily heard the disapproving note in her counterpart's voice and shook her head firmly.

"No, no. You mustn't judge them" she warned "you have to understand; my parents _do_ love us… just not in the way your parents love you. And we have a great relationship because we never see each other long enough to get fed up"

James could not fathom this "but, but Lily that's not a relationship. I mean, it is but it's the kind of relationship you have with your aunt and uncle, not your parents!"

"Well they've always been very supportive, of everything. I've always gotten everything I wanted. They've never questioned anything I've done. When I turned out to be a witch, they didn't bat an eye, they just gave me whatever I needed and that's all I ask of them"

"Lily, you're better than that! Doesn't it bother you in the slightest?" he asked, completely at sea.

"No" she replied, dignified "because that's the kind of mum and dad I have. They're not natural parents; shouldn't really have ever had children. But they did and I love them because you have to, everyone loves them"

"Why, what are they like?" he asked, fascinated.

"Charming and very different. My mum's like a powerhouse, absolutely beautiful, intelligent, funny, just commands everywhere she goes. And my dad is quieter, smoother, the kind of person who could charm birds out of trees, you know?" she described.

James nodded "and you've never had problems with them?"

Lily shrugged "you don't fight with someone who isn't there, James. Our relationship isn't normal but they don't ask us anything; they don't ask us for a lot of respect, they don't ask us to live the way they live, don't even really ask us to like them, all they want is a few smiles when we _do_ see them"

He looked at her eyes which had a raw, bittersweet sort of look to them and felt an inexplicable urge to move closer. Just the way she spoke, the way she'd shrugged her shoulders, everything was so new and magnetic.

"I suppose that's fair" he said after a pause.

Lily scrutinised him, her head tilting to the right and then her face broke out into a mischievous, crooked smile "liar"

James just stared.

* * *

The Head Boy and Girl stayed behind after dinner, the next day to oversee the final preparations.

"Aren't you going to want to get dressed for this thing?" James asked the redhead. "I thought you lot were obsessive about that"

Lily shrugged "We can be. I've already got my stuff laid out and it's not a ball or anything so it shouldn't really take more than twenty minutes, maybe half an hour"

"Alright then" James said, secretly impressed at her nonchalance which (from vivid experiences of waiting around for ex-girlfriends) he knew, wasn't a shared attitude amongst her contemporaries.

They watched a group of burly men bring the drinks in and James walked away to tell them where to put the crates down as Lily arranged the tables with her wand.

A little while later, the doors opened and Lily turned to see four vaguely familiar faces walk through the doors. The group comprised of a young woman and three men carrying guitars and amps and other technical looking equipment.

Lily smiled politely and walked over to them.

"Hi" she greeted, the men smiled at her and nodded.

"Hey, are you-" the woman started.

"Head Girl, Lily Evans" Lily held out a hand.

"Saffy Irvine, nice to meet you" the singer said, shaking the girl's hand.

Saffy Irvine was the lead singer of Queen Mab and the Changelings who up until a couple of years ago, when she'd finished school was pretty generally known as Saffron Irvine by all those who knew her closely.

She was rather thin and almost as tall as Lily and she would, but for her imposing presence, have been deemed as somewhat gangly. One of her principal charms was the fantastic air of reckless allure which clung to her.

Her hair was almost black and chin length and framed a heart shaped face with dark, heavy lidded eyes and a keenly cut mouth which was currently twisted into a charming, if dangerous smile. Her clothing was blatantly muggle with a short, skin tight dress underneath a distressed leather jacket.

"I can't tell you how grateful we are that you were able to come and sing for us" Lily stated.

Saffy waved a careless hand and smiled "don't worry about it. We wanted to play here anyway"

James appeared at Lily's side just then and she saw that he had a somewhat dazed expression in his eyes as he stared at the personage before him.

"This is James Potter, he's the Head Boy" Lily introduced. James grinned and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you James"

"Pleasure"

"So where do you want us to set up?" Saffy jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to the trio of men behind her, all in t-shirts and worn jeans.

"Just over there" Lily instructed pointing to where the Slytherin table was usually situated "I've got the stage set out for you. And I've set out wider boundaries in case you want to enlarge it a bit"

Once the band had moved away, the Heads turned to each other.

"Did you see her? Did you see her dress?" James asked, looking over his shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes "James!" she called imperatively "not the time to perve on the entertainment, focus"

He looked back once more before looking to Lily, grinning "so they're really here"

"Yeah, it's all kicking off now" Lily finished with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Leo, the age spell is not negotiable" Lily declared over the music. Leonora Aldringham was not best pleased with the restrictions on the drinks.

"But Lily, come on! Just one more" she pleaded.

Lily smiled but shook her head "absolutely not! I don't think you fully appreciate how much trouble I would be in if McGonagall found one of you fifth years, drunk"

"I won't get drunk though, you know I won't!"

"I do and I'm really sorry. But if I did it for you, I'd have to do it for the others and I can't" Lily explained apologetically. Leo looked up into up into the former's face critically and scowled.

"Alright! I'll ask James to mix his firewhiskey with my butterbeer then, just to spite you" she conceded grudgingly and stalked away. Lily laughed and called after her "thank you!"

She remained standing for a moment to cast an eye around and then took a seat once again.

If she had wanted to draw attention to herself, it wouldn't have been difficult. But somehow, despite her presence and her stature and everything else, eyes just passed right over her. All things considered, it was a miracle how that came about.

She was wearing a drop-waisted, slightly sheer, bright yellow dress that stopped just above the knee. It was sleeveless and had a large, angular V for a neckline.

There was no jewellery, a bare modicum of makeup and her hair tumbled down in its natural waves. She looked the picture of casual elegance as she sat with her hands resting in the pockets of her bright dress.

The party, Lily reflected proudly, was a success. It was irrefutable. The food was good, the drinks were plentiful and no one had yet complained about the rhythmic pounding that issued from the speakers.

The band, Lily thought as she gazed at them in awe, were on another plane. There was no crowd, no enthusiastic cheering; it was just them and their art and they were lost in it. They seemed other-worldly and untouchable. It was mesmerising.

The hall, under the watch of the counterfeit starlight looked just as Lily had wanted it to. Gothic and darkly enticing.

Lone candles floated above head but were so much reduced in number that they simply a created a dim glow over the attendees. The Christmas trees in the corner stood as beacons of iridescence, weakly illuminated by a fusion of the light of the candles and the light of the moon.

Having James and Sirius as unofficial hosts had been a stroke of genius, which she had known it would be. The only people who didn't look entirely thrilled at the outcome were the Slytherins.

They had come, dressed in robes and sullen faces. The sight that the members of Queen Mab and the Changelings presented seemed to disgust them slightly, what with their overtly unmagical appearance.

To do them justice though, Lily reasoned, they weren't actively trying to ruin anything. Even if they did only speak to members of their own house.

She herself, had not danced once though it was her first love. It was better, she thought, if she maintained her low profile to ensure that nothing went wrong.

That and she had nobody to dance with. Her friends were occupied; Nia with Jake, both of whom genuinely looked to be having a good time and Bella (not wanting to burden herself with a date) was with whoever had asked her last.

And since no one had asked Lily to dance, she hadn't really had the opportunity to do much but take a stroll around the room every now and then.

"You like Bella Aldringham, don't you?" Kate Seabrooke put to her date, Remus.

"What?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"You can say if you do. I mean, I wouldn't blame you" Kate said ruefully, looking up at him with her large pale green eyes, speckled with grey.

"But I didn't say I did" Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can tell" she argued "I see you looking every time she's in the room and then when she and Lily stopped to talk to us in Hogsmeade, last week, you…your whole face changed, I noticed"

He raised no demur, prompting her to nobly say "you can go"

Remus looked to where Bella was dancing with another vaguely familiar face and then back at the adorably resigned face of the martyr before him.

He laughed at her expression "I don't want to"

"Hey" came the voices of Sirius and Cara as they sat across from Lily, drinks in hand. She herself, was already on third bottle of something.

"Having fun?" the Head Girl asked dutifully.

"Yeah Lily, this party's awesome. How did you get Queen Mab to come?" Cara questioned, gazing at the stage incredulously.

"It wasn't easy but you know, friend of a friend and all that. Anyway, they're here"

"Lily Evans, you are my hero! I mean, I thought I knew how to throw a good party but this is just-wow!" Sirius remarked, looking around appreciatively. Lily blushed furiously at the praise and shook her head.

"Hey guys" said a breathless Kate as she and Remus joined them for a break.

They sipped and ate for a bit, Kate and Cara enthusiastically swapping knowledge of the various rumours which had been flying around all night. Who got off with whom, who slipped off an hour ago with whom and never came back and who was crying their eyes out in the toilet, after getting ditched.

Soon, Bella waltzed over too and broke open a bottle of butterbeer. She replied to their greetings in kind and took a couple of sips, while looking around.

"Is anyone staying at the table?" she asked, the others looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't feel like sitting down. Remus, d'you want to dance?" she asked casually. Remus' eyebrows rose and he cast a sidelong glance at his date, who looked anxiously between the other two and smiled wanly.

He rose and Bella led him away. Lily's eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw Remus, momentarily turn his head to look back and as Kate's eyes followed their disappearance into the crowd of dancers.

It was the work of a moment and Lily felt as if she'd been dealt a slap in the face. What had she been thinking?

"Cara? Will you dance with me?" an unfamiliar voice interrupted Lily's reeling thoughts. Gideon Prewett's unfamiliar voice. "Is it alright, Black?" he continued.

Sirius and Cara exchanged significant glances while Lily watched keenly "yeah mate, she's all yours"

Barely having registered all of this, Lily was thrown off by another voice, Sirius'.

"Have you danced Lily?"

"Not yet, no" she replied blankly, taking a sip from her half empty bottle. He got up and dragged her with him and she realised what he'd meant by his question.

"Come on, let's go"

"No, no, no! Sirius, don't! Siri-" but to no avail, he seemed not to hear her quiet but frantic protest, let alone let go of her arm. As they walked further away, Lily couldn't help but look back at Kate too.

James was quite pleased with himself. Aside from the fact that he was having a great time, he was dancing with a girl who was easily one of the best looking in the room.

"Do you want to sit down?" he called over the sound.

Leo wrinkled her nose "no! Let's just finish this song, please?"

Who was he to say no? I don't really need a break, James thought, studying Leo's movement.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a flash of red hair whipping round someone's face and he looked over.

Lily. Who was, by some chance, dancing with Sirius. But it was towards Lily that James' eyes were inexorably drawn. Her hips and her head and just everything about what she was doing.

"Did you know Lily could dance like that?" James asked Leo, who turned to take a look.

"Oh yeah, I've seen her training before. She's constantly practising during the holidays, she's amazing"

And so she was. Sirius, it was clear, had been staggered too. He stared disbelievingly at the girl before him who seemed not to care where she was or with whom. It was just her. And she was mesmerising.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? I didn't know how good you were." Sirius asked, once the song ended and they headed back to their table.

"Oh I don't know about that. I mean, I train a lot, but you know…" she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. Sirius simply shook his head in astonishment.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked timidly of Kate, who was exactly as they had left her. Same wrinkled brow, same folded arms, same distant, forlorn expression.

"Hm?" she asked "oh. Yeah, I'm fine" Lily frowned and studied the other girl analytically. Sirius rose to talk to someone who was beckoning him over.

"Kate?" Lily voiced, the other girl looked up. "D-do you like Remus?"

Kate pushed her dark hair back and smiled "of course, I do"

Lily bit her lip and nodded thoughtfully "so you, you and Remus-you're alright?"

There was a pause. A terribly loquacious pause.

"Ye-I…I don't know, maybe, I can't be sure"

Lily waited for the rest of it.

"He-he does like me, doesn't he? That's what you said, right?"

Don't lie, don't lie, don't lie.

"Of course he does" Lily lied.

"Well then I don't understand what's going on" Kate said fretfully.

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously has something for Bella. Which is fine, you know, so what? But he seems to like her much more than he likes me and I don't get it, but then he does stuff and it confuses me"

Lily felt like a response was required "like what?"

"Whenever she's in the room, he's always looking at her when he thinks I'm not looking and when he speaks to her, it's like…I don't know" Kate stopped to think for a minute.

"But then I think…I mean, we were only on for one date, right?" she asked, Lily nodded.

"So he didn't _have_ to sit next to me at the match or invite me to the party after. And _he_ came over to have dinner with _me_ when we came back from Hogsmeade. And we've been hanging out together loads in the past week. And then he asked me to be his date tonight, so what's going on?"

Lily frowned and did some rapid thinking. She was just as clueless as Kate.

"He's obviously interested in you, so you don't have to worry about that" she offered.

"That's what I was thinking. But when Bella's around, it all turns and I think, if he likes her so much, why didn't he just ask _her_?"

"I don't know. I can talk to him, if you like"

Kate looked up at Lily hopefully "would you? That would be really great"

"Well?" Sirius asked as a hazel eyed brunette sat down beside him, a somewhat dazed expression on her pretty, earthy features.

"I don't understand why you are not bowing down before me, Sirius Black" Cara remarked, making the boy laugh.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a genius. No, I am a master"

"What happened?"

She turned to him with quite her prettiest smile as she recalled the scene that had just taken place.

"Are you having a good time?" Cara asked, shouting almost, to compete with the music.

"I don't know, I suppose so" was Gideon's less than wholehearted response.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't push it.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm having an amazing-" but he cut her off.

"I need to talk to you about something" he interjected hastily.

Cara's mouth was still open from her unfinished sentence "I suppose it must be important if it couldn't wait until the end of my sentence" she said, smiling provokingly.

But Gideon wasn't smiling "sorry, I barely heard you. So can we talk?"

Cara looked around "yeah, alright. We might as well do it in the entrance hall, it'd be impossible to talk here"

He looked uncomfortable at the thought of leaving the security of being part of a crowd but saw reason in her words "fine, let's go"

They made their way out and sat in a corner, backs against the wall. Cara briefly shut her eyes, enjoying the newfound silence. Gideon looked determinedly ahead.

"You look nice by the way" he commented.

Cara looked down at her clothes "oh thanks! You look good too" Gideon nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"Right, of course. That's why we're here" he looked at her for a second and was sincerely grateful for the shadows that were cast over them. The darkness made it so much easier.

"Yeah" Cara added quietly "so what's the matter?"

He thought about it for a second, attempting to alight upon a starting point.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this" he began abruptly, depreciatively. Something in his tone made Cara melt a little.

"Especially since you're going out with Black and everything. But I think I have to because every time I see you together, I feel like _such_ an idiot"

Cara's large eyes widened as she interpolated softly "why?"

He looked at her "because-" and then he turned away to carry on "because I- I cannot believe that I didn't ask you out first. Bloody hell, why am I even bothering with this?"

"What are you talking about, Gideon? You didn't want to go out with me"

"That's just it though. I _did_. I mean I do. I mean…what I'm…I-I really like you, Cara" he ended far calmer than he'd started.

Cara was away. She was somewhere else, she wasn't in a dark corner listening to five words she'd been waiting on for months, she was gliding away, somewhere bright and blinding.

"But you…what? I don't understand. You-you didn't like me. I know, I could tell" she said incoherently.

"I know. I told you I was an arse though, didn't I? I didn't get it, until after you and Black…yeah"

"Oh" she replied blankly.

Gideon stared at her and now Cara avoided his gaze. She knew he was nervous, that it put him on edge that she wasn't looking at him and she loved it.

"Well say something!" he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything! I just told you- Surely you must have something to say about it"

"I-I don't know. I need a minute to think!" she paused for what seemed to Gideon like an age "I was right there, Gideon! Right there, completely unavailable for months! Just-" she broke off, not wanting to admit the next part.

"Just what?" he prompted.

"Just waiting for you to ask" she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"What?" he asked and finally Cara looked up at him.

"That one caught you off guard, didn't it?"

"You-you w-wanted me to ask you out?"

She stared at him "yes! I did, any idiot could have seen it. All I've done since May was flirt shamelessly when we were together, how could you not have known?"

He smiled and looked sheepish "I…I thought you were being nice" Cara stared at him, dumbstruck. And then, very much against her will, she burst into laughter.

"I suppose nothing short of jumping you would have given the message"

"Yeah, I think that would have done it" he said with a smile.

She let out a breath of laughter and shook her head. Neither of them said anything for a minute.

"So why'd you go out with Black?" he asked eventually.

She shrugged "well, it had been five months and you hadn't said anything. You hadn't even hinted or anything! And then Sirius asked me out and I was like…he's good looking, funny, nice, why not?"

Gideon nodded. She stared at the side of his face. Trying to send some sort of brainwave. _Say something. Try and win me over. Make me want to break up with him, right now._

"Right, well, um Sirius is probably wondering where I got to. I-I should go" she said. _Stop me._

A hand caught hers, as she made to get up. Her breath caught and she relaxed into her sitting position again.

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Before you go, I wanted to say-" he paused, looking into her enquiring face, shadows playing across it "I know Black's your boyfriend and you guys are alright together but…I'd be better"

"What?"

"I'd be better. Better than Black"

Now, Cara was amused. She tilted her head and smiled quizzically, challenging him "really? How would you be better?"

Gideon frowned thoughtfully "I don't know, but I just know I would. And no offense, you and Sirius look okay together but we'd look better"

"Would we?"

"Yes, we would. Sirius would be better off with someone like…Nia Fletcher. They'd be perfect together"

Cara had to bite a cheek to stop herself laughing "and I'd be better off with you?"

"Exactly" he stated simply and then waited a moment "it's not much but, you know, it's something to think about"

Cara smiled and kissed his cheek "you're right, it is something to think about. And I'll get back to you soon, but I'd better go now"

"Okay" he replied and got up and then offered a hand to Cara to help her up.

"Congratulations" Sirius said with a smile.

"Thank you, I thought my performance was masterly" she replied with a smile and bow of the head.

"So am I out of a date? And a girlfriend for that matter"

She wrinkled her nose "I don't know. I mean you have your own motives and I'm going to stay, if you need me, I am, I promise"

Sirius looked over at Nia and Jake and thought about the past month which had, for the most part, been fruitless.

"No, go, have fun. I'll be alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I'll take it from here. But thanks for your help, Cara!"

She smiled brightly "anytime, darling" and reached over to kiss his cheek to which he responded with a hug.

"Okay, go, I'll see you later"

"Okay, thank you by the way and take care alright? Don't do anything stupid" Cara said warningly, he laughed and then watched her go before going to take his seat at Lily's table again.

"Hey Lily" he said as he sat down beside the redhead.

Lily, whose chin had been resting in her hand as she traced patterns on the table, looked round in surprise and managed a small smile.

"Oh! Hello Sirius"

"You look bored" he said baldly.

"Well, I suppose that's because I am" she answered, he didn't respond so she added "got nothing to do, really. What about you?"

"The whole Cara and Gideon situation worked out so I'm on my own, now"

"Oh, well good for her. Why don't you dance with someone else? I'm sure any one of these girls would love to dance with you, probably die of shock or something if you asked them" Lily offered helpfully.

"I know, I don't really feel like dancing at the minute" he said, glancing over at Nia again. Lily nodded and stared at her twiddling thumbs, unsure of what to do now.

In an attempt to do the polite thing, she reached underneath the table and pulled out an unopened bottle "here. I kept a few under the table so that I wouldn't have to keep pulling out my wand"

Sirius stared at Lily and then at the bottle she was holding out and then gave a bark of laughter "Lily Evans, she throws amazing parties, plays amazing quidditch and keeps spare drinks under her table, you are officially my favourite girl in the world"

Lily blushed and couldn't help letting the tiniest laugh escape her.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked timidly.

"I'm going to get drunk, I believe" he said with a grin. Lily did not smile back, did not nod curtly, she simply looked at him.

He looked back into her, surprisingly, intense eyes and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm stuck"

Lily bit her lip and gingerly patted Sirius' shoulder, he smiled gratefully.

"For the record, if it makes you feel better, you were right. You were so right; my plan was absolute bollocks" the boy muttered bitterly.

Lily had never seen Sirius in such a mood, it was rather disconcerting "not-not _absolute_ bollocks" this made him laugh "if it helps, in nine cases out of ten, your plan would have worked. It worked for Cara and Gideon, remember?"

He shrugged, acknowledging the truth of her statement and took a large sip from his bottle.

"Jake!" Nia called imperatively, recalling her boyfriend's wandering attention for the tenth time.

"Hm? Oh, sorry" he said distractedly, looking back at Nia and giving an apologetic smile. Nia stared at him critically.

"What is wrong with you today?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Jake answered casually.

"Then why do you keep staring over there?" she persisted, turning to look in the same direction.

"No reason" he said off-handedly. Too off-handedly, Nia noticed.

"Come on Jake; tell me. What is it? I'm a terrible girlfriend but I'm a friend too"

He looked at her and sighed, looking away again, this time she followed the direction of his gaze closely and it landed on a pretty blonde sitting close to the dance floor, looking ridiculously bored.

"Annie? What about her?" Nia asked, thoroughly confused.

Jake looked her in the eye with a resigned, pathetic expression and raised his eyebrows a little.

Nia's jaw dropped and she gasped "oh. _Oh._ Jake, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you fancied her?"

"It's not something you commonly tell your girlfriend. And why are you being so nice about it?"

Nia made a face "because I'm just as bad as you are"

His brow furrowed as he searched her face before reaching an answer "Black"

She nodded "there you go" they looked at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"Why did you ask me out in the first place?" Nia said, after her mirth subsided.

"You were hot and I needed to get my mind off Annie. Why did you say yes?"

"Because I was pissed off that Sirius and Cara were going out"

Jake shrugged a shoulder "fair enough"

Nia looked over at Annie again "she looks miserable, poor thing. What are you going to do?"

"Um-I don't know"

Nia looked up at the Ravenclaw in pure astonishment "you don't-how can you not know?" she demanded, smacking him round the head, he ducked and looked outraged.

"Hey!"

"Go, get her, you arse!" she ordered, pointing to Annie.

"And leave you on your own?" Jake asked, looking shocked at the idea.

"Forget about me! Who am I anyway? It's not like I'm your bloody girlfriend!"

"Aren't you?"

Nia gave him a look "no. Let's be honest now"

He looked back at her and smiled disarmingly "yeah, you're right"

Nia glanced back again "I'm going to miss you Jake" she said cheerfully.

He raised a sceptical eyebrow "really?"

"Yeah, I mean you were a crappy boyfriend" he laughed "but, you're a brilliant friend. You're funny and sweet and you _always_ let me copy your homework, how great was that?"

"Phenomenal, I assure you" he grinned

"I know, right? And that smile, the smile that could melt granite, I am going to miss that!"

"Well I'll miss you too. But look at it this way, if we hadn't gone out, then we'd still barely know each other. But now, we're friends and it's great"

Nia nodded sagely "you're right, that is the beauty of this fucked up situation" Jake shook his head, smiling.

"Here, let me give you this" Nia stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and threw her arms around him in a fond hug. He put his arms around her waist for a brief minute before letting go.

"Now go! Ask her to dance; I'll talk to you later"

"Thanks, love you!" he kissed her on the cheek again and walked away with a deep breath.

"Good luck, love you too! Knock her dead" and with that, she walked away, smiling somewhat triumphantly.

"Where's Havering?" Sirius asked, when Nia took a seat across from him and Lily.

"He's gone to ask Annie out" she replied brightly.

"Did you break up?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes" she then looked away from the opposite end of the room and at the two people sat opposite her. She noticed Lily's arm unusually resting on Sirius' shoulder and her brow creased.

"What's wrong with you? Where's Cara?" Nia asked, concerned.

"With Gideon Prewett, they're going out now so we are both officially dateless" he proclaimed, holding up his bottle to her. Nia detected a despondent edge to his voice.

"It's alright Sirius, there's plenty of Cara's around here, just pick one" she advised kindly.

Sirius' smoky grey eyes positively bore right through her, so much so that it frightened her a little, her liquid brown eyes widening.

"That's not why I'm pissed and you know it" he said quietly. They continued to stare at each other, forgetting Lily's presence completely. Sirius, with a stern but soft look in his eye and Nia with a frightened, anxious look.

"I'm sorry about Havering" he mumbled.

"It was nothing; we were barely going out, if you think about it. I was happy for him"

"Good, you could do better"

"So could you"

They fell into another intense silence, unsure of where to go.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Lily cried in rare exasperation "I have the patience of a saint but this is ridiculous!"

She looked to her best friend "Nia! Would you like to go out with Sirius?"

The corners of Nia's mouth twitched and her mocking eyes were filled with amusement "I-I rather think I would"

"There!" Lily declared, throwing her hands out "done! Now, go away and stop doing my head in"

Sirius grinned at the petulant redhead beside him and grabbed Nia's hand to get up "thank you for your assistance Lily" he said in a tone of mock gravity

"Where are they going?" came a voice, Lily looked up to meet James' hazel eyes.

"Away. Don't tell me you need help asking someone out?" Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"No, thanks, I'm alright"

"Thank God" she then looked around "where's Leo? Off with the love of her life?"

"No, not exactly. Some guy asked her to dance so she's dancing with him, she'll be back"

"Oh…that's nice" Lily replied awkwardly, blushing at her own outbursts of temper.

"D'you want to take a walk round. Check up on things? I don't really want to dance" James proposed.

"That's a good idea" and with that, she rose and they began to make their way around the room, at an ambling pace.

"So what've you been doing?" James asked.

"Not a lot, really. Been keeping a general eye on things, danced once, just been sat at the table with food"

"How's the drinks count? I'm almost afraid to ask"

Lily laughed "it's been forgotten, I haven't kept track"

"Ah. Good luck in the morning, then" he looked down at the redhead, taking in her appearance properly "you look good tonight"

Lily turned and beamed at him "do you mean it?"

He nodded "absolutely, I noticed it earlier as well, you look really pretty" he said and his own words struck him.

He didn't often call a girl pretty, it was usually "hot" or "amazing" but taking another look at her, he decided that the word that came to mind was most definitely "pretty"

"Thanks James! You look nice too"

His eye suddenly caught on two people getting off (i.e. making out) at a table nearby.

"Hang on…isn't that…isn't that Cara?" James asked, peering at them a little closer. Lily stifled a laugh, grabbed her counterpart's elbow and dragged him away.

"Yes, but you can't stand there staring at them" she pointed out, giggling slightly.

"But that wasn't Sirius' lap she was sitting in" James argued, completely at sea.

"Acute observation. That was Gideon Prewett. You've missed a lot, they're going out now"

James blinked, processing this information "I see. Well…uh- good for them"

"Indeed. And you see Jake Havering, over there?"

"Dancing with Leo?" he looked at them for a second and shook his head "no, not Leo, the other one. What about him?"

"He and Nia broke up and unless I'm much mistaken, he should be going out with Annie"

"You're joking! I have missed a lot" James said to himself "so where does this leave Nia and Sirius?"

"They're going out now too. In fact, I'd just asked her out for him when you came"

"_What?_ You are having a laugh! They're going out? Wait…you asked her out for him?" he questioned incredulously, Lily nodded which made him burst out laughing.

"You should have seen them. Everything had played out perfectly! Perfectly! And they just sat there, staring at each other!" she cried.

James thought about her words. Played out perfectly. He looked at Jake and Annie and then back at Lily before repeating the sequence. She couldn't have. That would be impossible. But then, it was Lily Evans.

"Lily?" he started cautiously "you invited Annie, didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Did you know that Jake fancied her?"

"Yes"

James frowned "you…you didn't invite her on purpose, did you?"

Lily's face donned an irresistible look of mischief "actually I did. That one was a bit of risk, I'll admit. But I knew the whole Cara and Gideon thing was going to pan out so I thought it might come off alright"

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you know the whole Cara and Gideon thing was going to pan out?"

She bit her lip, mischief and glee still dancing in her eyes, James' gaze was riveted to her.

"I _may_ have had a hand in that too" Lily said.

"How?"

"Luck, really. Because Aaron is Gideon's best friend. And Aaron and I started on the team together so we get on fairly well. I planned out everything he had to say to Gideon. Brilliant person to stage an intervention with, Aaron, follows instructions to the T"

"What did you tell him to say?"

"Oh you know 'how will you know if you don't try?' and 'how do you know she's not interested in you?' and 'it's a win-win situation' All of that malarkey"

James stared at her in pure amazement. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head "you're – you're a genius. You're like, like the angel of love or something. Cupid! You are actually cupid reincarnated"

Lily wrinkled her nose "not cupid. Cupid's been done beyond belief. I prefer…the love fairy. Lily the love fairy"

"It's got a ring"

"Doesn't it just?"

They carried on walking, Lily clearing up fallen bottles with her wand.

"What about Remus and Bella?" James asked.

"Ah. That one's in the works. Bit of an awkward situation, I've got myself into there" Lily remarked.

"How d'you mean?" he enquired.

"Remember I set him up with Kate Seabrooke to make him get out a little and to annoy Bella?"

He nodded "well, Kate's started proper fancying him and Bella, unfortunately, has _not_"

James winced "ooh. That _is_ awkward"

"Yeah but the funny thing is that Remus is paying Kate far more attention than he was supposed to. All I told him to do was go to Hogsmeade with her. But he sat with her at the match, invited her to the party and is having meals with her and stuff. What is that about?"

James thought it over "that's true actually. Now that you mention it, he spends a lot of time with her. Just the other day, he skipped on sneaking off to Hogsmeade with me and Sirius because 'he wanted to hang out with Kate' "

"You see? You know what I don't understand?" she asked, James shook his head "why can't people just follow the plan? If they did that, _nothing_ would go wrong! I don't just make them up, you know. I put a lot of thought and effort into it!" Lily exclaimed indignantly.

James laughed loudly and put an arm around her which made her stiffen but not as much as normal "I know, Lily, I know. It's okay. I love 'drunk Lily' " he said with another laugh.

"I am not drunk!"

"You're right, sorry" he accepted meekly and they carried on walking.

The party began to draw closer and closer to an end and Lily had still not been able to have a chat with Remus. It was imperative that she get it sorted by the end of the night, as she left for Bella's in the morning and if the situation was left pending for three weeks, any amount of things could go wrong.

"Remus!" Lily called, spotting him in the refreshments corner and making her way over.

"Oh hey Lily! What's up? D'you need my help with something?"

"No, no, everything's under control but I need to talk to you" she said, looking around for an empty space.

"Here" and he followed her over to a deserted corner at the farthest end of the room, a little distance away from the doors.

"Sorry, I don't want to leave, just in case something goes wrong" Lily excused.

"It's fine, what's the matter?"

"Kate"

Remus felt a sense of foreboding "what about her?" he asked carefully.

"You tell me! You weren't supposed to seek her out. One Hogsmeade date, that is all you needed to do! What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I don't know Lily, I-I got confused" he said uncomfortably.

"You got- oh God. Well you better do something because your unnecessary attention is messing with that girl's head. She's really upset, you know"

Remus frowned and looked concerned "what do you mean, she's upset? What's wrong?"

"She really likes you! Like _really_. But the fact that you're leading her on while obviously still liking Bella is hurting her and she doesn't deserve it, Remus"

He sighed and shook his head helplessly "I know, I know she doesn't. But I don't know what to do Lily, help me"

"What with?"

"I like Bella, right? I've liked her for months! But then you set me up with Kate and I wasn't too sure about it but you told me to try it so I thought I'd make an effort"

"Okay" Lily said, unsure of where he was going.

"That's why I sat with her at the match just so that our date wouldn't be so awkward"

"That makes sense but what about afterwards?" the redhead interrogated.

"Well I dunno, but at the match, she turned out to be so…funny and-and nice so I thought I'd invite her to the party, because you know, she was fun to be with"

"Right"

"Then we went to Hogsmeade and she was…brilliant. We have loads in common, like music, and we support the same team and we've been swapping books that we like to read. She's incredible"

Lily narrowed her eyes and said warningly "Remus…"

"And after that, I've just loved being around her, she's just really different and makes me feel good, all the time and I…I like that"

"Naturally. Remus, do you like her?"

He looked guilty, like a little boy caught red handed "I…I do. I really do"

"So do you not like Bella anymore?" Lily questioned.

"I still do feel, like a small sort of turn when I see her but I think it's" he broke off, trying to put his ideas into words.

"She's always been like this far away dream or something but Kate's not like that. She right there, we sort of get each other in a way that me and Bella couldn't because I have her up on this pedestal thing"

He paused to think while Lily waited expectantly, head tilted to the side "and it's weird because I like Kate more but I- I can't take Bella down from that pedestal" he mused.

Lily understood perfectly, his words struck an old chord with her and she couldn't help but smile at what he said. "I understand, so it's Kate then?"

"Definitely"

Lily's smile grew "thank fuck for that because I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure Bella was ever planning to catching on!"

Remus laughed loudly "well you don't have to worry about that now, just tell me what I should say to Kate"

"Right, of course, I think you should tell her about the whole Bella thing. If she's in any way, normal, she'll get it too"

Remus ran a hand through his hair and smiled back at her "okay and thanks-" but the voice of Saffy Irvine cut him off as they both turned to the stage in some confusion.

"Okay guys, we're about to play our last song of the night but before we do, James and Sirius would like a word" there were several cheers as the two boys appeared at the mic. Lily frowned; this was not part of the plan.

"Hey everyone, hope you've had fun and if you haven't then you're lying because this party's brilliant" Lily's eyes widened in disbelief but the crowd cheered even louder at James' words.

"We just wanted to say a couple of things before it's over" Sirius started "we wanted to thank Queen Mab and the Changelings for turning up and singing for us"

They waited for the vociferous cheering to stop once more before James spoke up "and I know that we've been taking the credit all night but it should really go to someone else"

Lily's eyes, if possible, widened even more. He could not be doing this.

"I didn't do _anything_, I swear! One person arranged the entertainment, one person bought the decorations, one person got the food and the drinks and did everything. So I think we should all just take a minute to thank Lily Evans for putting everything together"

The students began to cheer again, perhaps the loudest yet as many of them looked around for her. Sirius pointed to her in the corner, standing with Remus looking mortified and the others turned as well.

Remus began to clap as well but Lily gave him a look and he stopped.

"Remus, dig me a grave and kill me now" she whispered, cringing under the superfluous attention.

"Anyway, this is the last song so thanks for coming and have a great Christmas!" Sirius shouted before both he and James jumped off the stage made their way over to a very red, Lily.

"Why did you do that?" she said quietly, looking around. James smiled innocently.

"What? We're not total arses, we were always going to give you credit" he replied and then exchanged glances with Sirius "besides, the look on your face was priceless, you should have seen yourself"

The boys laughed while Lily pressed two hands to her cheeks in order to calm down her blood rush.

"Right, well, if you don't mind, I want to go find Nia" Sirius said as the band struck up an upbeat tune which Lily vaguely recognised as being her favourite song from their album.

James left to find Leo and Lily felt a tug on her hand, she turned to find herself looking at Bella's smiling face.

"Want to help me piss Michael Everett off?" she asked.

"Ooh, love to. I can't stand him! What are we doing?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Dancing. He just asked me but I laughed and told him I had someone way better to dance with. Are you coming?" Bella said, casting an impish look over her shoulder.

"Why not? I _am_ better than him"

"That's the spirit!" Bella exclaimed as the two girls walked off to dance to the last song.

* * *

A/n: There we go, done! Please review, I'd really like it if you did! Until next time, it won't take five months this time, I promise!


	7. The Lights Are All Out

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Nia, Bella and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/n: Hey!! God I'm sorry! So, so sorry. There isn't even an excuse really. What have I been doing all this time? Fuck knows. Sorry again and I really hope you like it!!

Oh also, I did a little bit of rewriting (so that's what she was doing!) but nothing major, you don't need to backtrack or start again or anything. It was more along the lines of smoothing out details.

**The Lights Are All Out **

"Is everyone on?" James asked looking around on a platform which was suddenly empty, save for himself and Lily.

"Yeah, they are" Lily replied glancing at her watch and then looking up "James! It's moving" she alerted, noticing the engine moving forwards.

"Crap" he said, they jogged to the very first compartment, the Head's compartment, and jumped in.

Lily frowned at the empty compartment and wondered if she'd forgotten to tell her friends to join her in there.

"I've got something to show you" James said, taking out his wand. Intrigued, she looked up.

She heard a lock click and a piece of parchment floated out into her vision which she took obligingly. Scanning the words that James had written, she wasn't entirely sure what she was meant to be doing with it.

"This is the Potions essay we did for homework, isn't it?"

James nodded smugly "I handed it in late, only just got it back at breakfast" noticing her puzzlement, he urged "look properly!"

Lily obeyed and looked it over again, this time a large 'E' in a circle jumping out at her.

"An E! James, that's brilliant!" she applauded, he smiled proudly.

"I know! Who'd have thought? It's all thanks to you though; my dad is going to be so happy that I'm pulling my marks up"

Lily nodded and banished the essay back to James' trunk with her own wand "is he tough, your dad?"

"Not obsessive tough like some people's parents but you know, he knows what I'm capable of and doesn't want me wasting my time, under-achieving"

"Fair argument"

Just then, five people burst into the compartment, unannounced and led by Remus.

Lily sighed as she saw the three boys that accompanied Nia and Bella. They were nice, all three of them and interesting in their own way but they hadn't always been her friends.

Since September, she'd had to put up with a lot more of them than she was accustomed to. They'd always sat together in the hall, since first year, due to being in the same year and the same house. But they had never really bothered with her and vice versa.

Fourth year had brought her into more contact with James and Sirius but they'd managed to keep their relationships cordial and distant. Fifth year and sixth year saw the beginning of a good friendship with Remus Lupin but it stopped there.

And now she was here. Good friends with James, definitely friends of some sort with Sirius, still good friends with Remus and past cordial with Peter.

It had happened without her realising it and looking at Nia and Sirius holding hands, she thought she'd simply have to admit that the Marauders had in some way or another become her friends. Not close perhaps, but there was definitely a tie and being around them had become something of a given.

"There you are!" Bella said "we've been looking all over for you"

"Sorry, I thought I'd told you to meet me here but I must've forgotten" Lily apologised.

"Evidently" the brunette remarked and looked around with great interest "well this is a disappointment"

"What do you mean?" Nia asked.

"This compartment. It looks exactly like all the other compartments!"

Lily frowned "why wouldn't it be like the other compartments?"

"Because it's all exclusive! You'd think, wouldn't you, that being all secretive, it'd be rather spectacular but it's so ordinary" she said with a wrinkled nose.

"Well what did you think it was going to be like?" Remus asked in amusement.

"Oh I dunno, maybe gold leaf wallpaper and a sumptuous feast laid out over a vast mahogany table" Bella described in histrionic tones.

"Bella, you're such a freak"

"What? Don't tell me you've never imagined what the Head's compartment was like?" she asked, looking round. They shook their heads, a few of them barely holding in their laughs.

"I have" Peter said, holding up his hand reluctantly. The brunette looked smug and put an arm around him.

"See?"

They all took a seat and began talking animatedly, bantering with each other.

Lily was not joining in. Lily was not able to join in. She stared out of the window; her emerald eyes reflected in the glass imperfectly, her gaze was distant and out of focus. She simply sat there, her consciousness cut off.

Lily didn't notice Remus walk out twenty minutes later to find Kate and she didn't see Nia and Sirius leave to find an empty compartment. The world went past her in a blue and green haze.

It seemed like she'd sat there for an eternity before she was recalled to the present.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Bella asked.

Her eyes blinked and the world snapped into place. The colours were restored and the staggering of the train roared in her ears.

She turned abruptly; thoughts returning, flustered and jumbled. "Huh? What?" she looked at the other girl blankly for a second "oh…yeah, of course"

"We've been asking you if you wanted to play exploding snap for an age"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking" she mumbled and swivelled round to join their game.

* * *

Three or so hours so later, the Hogwarts Express drew to a halt at the hidden platform 9 ¾. The younger students crowded at the doors to get out and go home. Lily watched them with amusement, stepping onto the platform without hassle from her Head's compartment.

She looked away from the train and glanced at all the eager parents waiting for their children to reach them. They made her smile a little bit. Half-appreciatively, half-wistfully.

Lily narrowed her green eyes at the crowd, searching. It was as she was stood on tiptoes and craned her head that she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Lily?" Bella voiced, the redhead turned to face her enquiringly "they're not coming"

How many times had she heard that? She shrugged "I know, come on"

They walked off to say goodbye to Nia and then went in search of Leo and Annie.

They found Leo easily enough but Annie was still saying goodbye to Jake.

"It's only fair, I suppose" Bella said as they watched the couple kiss.

"Yeah but it is making you a little bit sick, right?" Leo asked, her perfect nose wrinkled slightly.

Lily laughed and Bella nodded "yeah it is, let's turn away before they start rubbing noses" she muttered, shaking her head.

Lily rolled her eyes at the pair of them "jealous much?"

Leo's eyes widened in outrage "I am not jealous! Just disgusted"

"I'm jealous" Bella said "and disgusted"

"Yeah, I suppose I am too" Leo added fairly and pointed at a boy nearby "d'you think he'd have me?"

The two seventh years looked at her, with identical unimpressed expressions.

"What? There's nothing wrong with-" but exactly what there was nothing wrong with, they never discovered as, at that moment, Leo's grey eyes fell upon a face.

She made a noise of delight and threw her arms around her big brother.

"Fred!"

"Leo!" the man cried, mocking her and hugging her back.

Bella laughed and Lily's face broke out into a wide, unrestrained beam as they made their way towards him.

Frederic Aldringham, like his sisters, was very good looking. They all resembled each other in their way, but he resembled Bella more.

His hair was chestnut, like hers, and curly and fell into his face. He was tall, standing at 6'0. He had the high cheekbones and the nose but his jaw was a lot stronger. He had Bella's dimple in his left cheek but unlike all of his sisters, his eyes were blue.

Bella stood up on her tiptoes to hug her older brother and then his eyes alighted upon Lily.

They hugged, swaying slightly. She laughed, feeling her insides jolt a little bit. It had been years since she'd gotten over her schoolgirl crush but having Fred hug her still made her react. She knew it always would.

"God, you look amazing. Dinner, me and you tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Absolutely" Lily said and laughed as he reached over to kiss her cheek.

"Fred! Stop it!" Bella protested, frowning heavily at him. She wasn't the only one.

James watched a dark haired man lean over and kiss Lily on the cheek. And she let him. His hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Mum, who's that guy?" he asked of his mother who was currently busy fawning over the deterioration in Remus' health.

"What dear?" she asked, distractedly.

"That guy over there, standing with the Aldringham girls" James elaborated, pointing very discreetly.

"Oh. Him. That's Frederic Aldringham, their brother. Who's that girl with them? They look awfully cosy don't they?" Mrs. Potter commented as they watched Fred throw an arm around Lily and draw her in.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend" the woman whispered conspiratorially.

"That's not his girlfriend" James answered hastily. His mother's eyebrows rose and she nodded.

"Ah, I see. I suppose it fits though, I've heard he's quite the rogue. Not a surprise of course, considering how handsome he is" Mrs. Potter gossiped.

"Handsome? He's alright, if you're into that. But he's not handsome, _I'm_ handsome" James replied, a tad sulkily. Sirius barked at his words.

"Of course you are darling" she said, attempting to flatten her son's hair "so who did you say that girl was?"

"Lily Evans, she's the head girl. She's the seeker on my team as well"

"Oh, so she'll be a friend of the oldest girl, what's her name now?"

"Bella, yeah"

"Bella you're so predictable" Bella's brother teased, making his little sister push him. He grinned, put an arm around Lily and drew her closer to him tauntingly.

Lily laughed at Bella's tight expression and shaking head "none of that, thank you! I know what you're like; I've heard the stories, Freddie. Lily is not one of those girls, you understand? She's come to be a guest, not your Christmas tart"

"Please. If I could get my hands on Lily, I'd be a kept man" he declared gravely.

Even Bella laughed at that "oh I've missed you, Fred, you twat! Let's go home"

"I would, except it seems we've misplaced that other one" he said, casting an eye around.

"Has she still not come?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Who's that boy Annie's with?" Fred asked, spotting his sister with Jake.

Leo and Bella exchanged nervous glances, unsure of how he would react when they told him.

"Woah! Hang on, what the hell is he doing to her?" he demanded as he saw Annie and Jake kiss.

"Fred, don't have a spaz okay? That's just Annie's boyfriend" Bella explained cautiously.

"Her what now? She can't possibly have a boyfriend, she's like twelve" Fred protested.

"Try sixteen" Leo offered helpfully.

He frowned "no that can't be right because you're" he paused, working it out "sixteen, so that would make her…"

"Sixteen" the blonde answered "twins. Remember?"

Lily turned to Bella discreetly "you sort him out. I'll get Annie away. Meet you outside" she whispered, the brunette nodded and Lily slipped off, still able to hear Fred and Leo arguing.

She walked up to the couple who were still exchanging promises to write every other day and such.

"Annie! We have to go" the redhead muttered.

"What? Oh, one more minute, I promise" the girl pleaded.

Lily shook her head "I don't think so Annie. Fred's seen you and he's not happy. When I left, Leo had only just convinced him that you were not in fact twelve and therefore more than capable of having a boyfriend"

Annie cast an anxious glance over the other girl's shoulder "crap. I suppose you're right then"

She turned back, gave Jake a quick kiss and a hasty goodbye before hurrying away with Lily.

They crossed over and met in the car park where the three siblings were stood next to a terribly ugly BMW.

"I didn't know you drove Fred" she said, smiling.

"Matter of fact, I don't. But the little ones can't apparate so I had to bring it around"

"But if you can't drive, then how did you get it here?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"Magic, of course. Except at one point, I forgot to pretend and leant over to get something out the back. There were some very confused muggles in the car next to me" he said, thinking back.

His sisters giggled while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ah. So I'll drive then, shall I?" she offered dryly.

They loaded the trunks into the magically expanded boot, climbed in and set off.

"So how've you been Fred?" Annie asked "we barely saw you in the summer. You were off with that girl, what's her face?"

"Fiona, yeah. Mistake" he answered, shaking his head.

"Aw, was she? What a surprise!" Bella said mockingly.

"Shut up you"

And so the drive carried on for another hour finally reaching a large country house somewhere on the outskirts of London and Berkshire.

The trunks were banished quickly and they proceeded to the door which was swung open before they'd even had the chance to reach out a hand to the knocker.

"Oh, finally! Where have you been? I've been checking the windows every five minutes to see if you'd pulled up!" exclaimed a woman, throwing her arms around the nearest girl she could get to, Annie.

"Mum, let them in first" Fred said, his mother stepped aside to allow them entry before hugging them all.

Helen Aldringham was the kind of mum Lily had always wanted. Sweet, understanding and just the right amount of fussy.

She was a very well-looking woman for her age with far more grace than actual beauty. She was thin and of average height, most resembling Fred. Though traces of her could be found in all four them, mostly through expression.

She had long, fading dark curls, a face in which the lines were beginning to show and youthful blue eyes that never aged.

Her features were pretty but not pronounced enough to have the stunning, aristocratic look that her children had. Her cheekbones weren't high enough and she definitely didn't have the nose but did have the dimple that Fred and Bella had inherited.

"Oh Lily dear, you look wonderful, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And thank you for having me at such short notice" Lily answered, hugging Helen back.

"No, no, I'm just happy you're with us this year. You look beautiful!" she began to usher them into the kitchen "as do you all. So who's managed to get themselves a boyfriend?"

"Just Annie" Leo replied.

Helen turned to the other, delighted "have you? Oh Annie darling, that's wonderful! Who is he?"

"Jake Havering"

"Oh, Jake! He's a lovely boy and such sweet parents. Well good for you, sweetheart. And what about you two?" she asked.

Leo and Bella grinned and shook their heads.

"Well I don't know why my children are all so averse to a little commitment. You're both such pretty girls, much prettier than I ever was, you could have anyone you wanted" Helen muttered, shaking her head.

Bella laughed "oh mum, I missed you"

"Well thank you dear, I missed you too" she replied with a smile before turning to Leo "what about James Potter, Leo? Wasn't he taking you to that party?"

Leo shrugged "yeah but nothing really happened"

Helen frowned as she began to hand out plates "what do you mean nothing happened? He is a boy, isn't he?"

All four girls snorted.

"Decidedly, yes. I just got the feeling he had his eye on someone else"

"Oh I see. Ah well, it happens. I wish him luck anyway"

"As do I" Leo stated, sending a sidelong glance to Lily. Bella, noticing this, frowned.

* * *

Later on that evening while Lily was taking a few of her things out of her trunk, a firm knock was heard at her door.

"Come in!" she called and turned to see Fred smiling at her "oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You know Nilly can do that for you, right?" he asked, referring to their house elf.

"I know but I'm already here so I thought I might as well" she explained, letting her cat out to rest on the bed.

"Fair enough. We still on for tomorrow night?" Fred asked, amusedly watching her iron out a set of robes with her wand.

"Sure. Can we not go anywhere too swish? I just want to chill out a little, bit of a chat, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Leaky Cauldron alright for you, love?" he asked.

Lily looked around at him with a smile she reserved just for him "oh yeah! That's perfect. I could do with a few of Tom's drinks"

"You are my ideal girl, have I told you that?" he said, conversationally.

"Many times"

Lily picked out a dress and looked over it with a frown; she then turned to the mirror and held it up against herself. All the while, Fred studied her intently.

"You've changed" he declared.

Lily paused and looked at him, intrigued "have I really?"

"Yeah, you weren't like this at Easter. I can sense it"

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, no. It's a good change. You're- you seem…surer of yourself" Fred said thoughtfully.

"Oh"

"Like, for instance. You've agreed to go with me to the Leaky Cauldron. You'd never have agreed to go with me six months ago. You'd have chickened out and met in the kitchen at midnight, as per"

She thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that he was right. It was a slightly scary realisation "I suppose I would have"

'So what's happened then?' he asked.

"Nothing too thrilling. I suppose leading all those meetings and handing out all those detentions finally caught up with me. And I've made a few new friends"

"Good for you. I always said you needed to get out more"he teased.

She made a face at him "shut up. So, have you been gathering material to pour out to me?"

"Loads of it" Fred answered promptly.

"I don't understand why you don't just write me" Lily remarked, now holding up an old lavender dress to herself in front of the mirror.

"It's not the same. Besides this is tradition, sort of"

They exchanged a warm look through the mirror, sharing the same memory.

Lily remembered it vividly. Every heart-wrenching, petrifying moment of it.

She'd been an anxious first year entering one of the classrooms, in search of a mislaid Charms book.

She had opened the door, as quietly as possible, and lo and behold, there, sitting upon a desk, broodingly chewing on a sugar quill, sat the love of her life. Or so she'd thought.

He had looked at her searchingly, rooting her to spot completely. She had stared at her feet for about five minutes when finally –heart hammering, lungs constricting and stomach fluttering- she managed to ask him if anything was wrong.

Within minutes, he had handed her a sugar quill and was confiding all his troubles to Lily who listened sympathetically and somewhat raptly.

"Sally Briars, wasn't it?" Fred questioned abstractedly, Lily nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I remember. She was my first proper girlfriend, I think. Never liked another girl the way I liked Sally Briars" he mused, almost to himself.

She smiled understandingly "I know"

"Ah well" he glanced at his watch "oh, I'd better get going"

"Meeting someone?"

"Yep. Some girl called…Lisa Madding"

Lily frowned. Madding. Madding. Lisa Madding…Laura's sister. Why was it sending up a red flag? Madding…

"Oh" Lily cried, waving a hand as it came to her.

"What?"

"Be careful with that one" the redhead warned.

"Why?"

"Her parents died in that muggle killing a few weeks ago"

"Are you serious? Poor thing. Well that changes everything" Fred muttered.

"Like what?" Lily enquired.

"Like I can't take her back to my flat afterwards because she'll start crying in the morning and hate herself"

Lily had to roll her eyes "just give her a good time. Keep her mind off things" she advised.

"Will do. Thanks for the heads up, Lily" he answered, not altogether cheerfully.

"Anytime" she replied as he left the room.

* * *

"So, I never asked you: how was dinner with Fred the other day?" Bella asked, critically surveying a set of robes in a tiny boutique buried at the end of Diagon Alley.

Lily shrugged "it was good. Laid back, fun, nice, as always"

"Oh good. Did he ask you to be his date for the Ministry party?"

"He did. I said yes"

"Of course you did" the brunette muttered.

Lily narrowed her eyes "that was unnecessary"

"Maybe but it was just a comment, you know. About how you'd let Fred walk all over you" Bella said with mock off-handedness.

"No, I wouldn't. Don't be ridiculous" Lily said defensively.

Bella laughed "yes you would, you so would. You're such a pushover with him; it's a little bit pathetic"

"Huh. Big words from someone small enough to be blown away by the wind"

The other girl's jaw dropped but her eyes laughed "oh! That was cheap. So, so cheap. But I suppose you're right, BFG"

Lily stared at her for a second and then burst out laughing against her will, shoving her best friend "you're such a bitch"

Bella smiled back and shook her head "I guess but you know I love you really" she paused for a second, picking out her words "which is why, I just want you to be careful"

"Careful about what, Bella?" Lily asked, throwing a black shift dress over her arm.

"About Fred" the other girl said resigned, her friend gave her a look "no, I'm serious, I really am. Look, I love Fred, he's a great brother but when it comes to girls, he's a dick, a truly, truly awful dick and I know you have soft spot for him and I can't not warn you and let him exploit it"

"Bella-" Lily started in protest.

"No, listen; just watch yourself with him alright. I would actually never forgive myself if he screwed you over. I don't want to see it happen to you so just don't let him, you know, get too chummy or, or try to win you over or anything because he doesn't mean any of it. Ever"

Lily was touched. A little exasperated but touched nevertheless that Bella cared about her enough to say things about her brother that she would never say normally and that probably weren't enjoyable for her to put out there.

She smiled at her petite friend "I know! Trust me I do. What do you think we do at these meetings? We talk about his girls. I'm not going to let him pull one on me and he wouldn't dare. Trust him a little bit. I just wanted a date and we get on"

Bella looked at Lily incredulously "you just wanted a date? And you chose Fred? When anyone could have been your date?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to ask, is your boyfriend…oh, but wait! You don't have one. Shame" Lily said, grinning deviously.

"Funny. Oh so funny. Fine, have your date and be merry while I am merrier, getting off with whoever I want, whenever I want, while you're stuck to one person's side, all night long. And I'm the loser" Bella argued, raising her eyebrows. They giggled and continued shopping.

"Sometimes I _do_ wish I had a boyfriend" Bella said candidly.

Lily gasped theatrically "sacre bleu! What is the world coming to?" she said sardonically.

Bella glared "shut up"

"Well why don't you just get one then, you idiot?" Lily's green eyes darted to the window, outside of which a guy was walking past "I bet he'd be your boyfriend"

Bella looked too but passed no judgement "do I _really_ need one though? I mean, really"

"Did you _really_ need those shoes you just bought?" the other asked.

"No" the brunette replied in confusion. Lily looked at her significantly and shrugged.

"So, what? I should just take one for fun?"

"Generally how it goes"

"But-but they're not fun! I mean the one month ones are, but the proper, full-on, long term ones aren't"

"How would you know?" Lily asked, amused "you've never had one"

"True. Although, John Gregory did last three months, if you'll recall. Not the point" Bella said, shaking her head "the point is, I just _know_ they're not fun"

Lily moved on to a dress she'd spotted by the corner of her eye without looking at her friend, it all seemed rather deliberate "that's not really why you won't take one"

Bella narrowed her grey eyes and watched Lily carefully examine the dress before sighing in defeat.

"No I suppose you're right, that isn't it"

"I think I'm going to get this dress. So why don't you tell me what it is then?" Lily said, careful not to sound intrusive. It was essential, when speaking with Bella, not to sound intrusive in any way. It was one of the few traits they had in common.

The other girl gave no answer until Lily had already paid for the dress and they had left the shop.

It was as they made their way down to the central shopping area that she began "it's just all so weird"

"What is?"

"The whole long-term relationship business, especially at Hogwarts, Look at my parents, started going out in sixth year. Twenty five years later, they're happily married with four kids"

"I think it's sweet" Lily argued.

"It would be sweet if it was a one-off but it's not a one-off. That's how it goes at Hogwarts. It's like, come for an education and get a life partner free!" Bella exclaimed with false cheeriness before heaving another sigh.

"Is that what you're trying to avoid? Accidentally meeting the right person?"

"That's a part of it, I guess. It's more than that though. It's like…I'm eighteen! I barely know what I'm doing with myself after this year's over; let alone what I'm doing for the rest of my life. And I-I don't want to know what I'm doing, I'm too busy keeping away from all of that"

"But Bella, you do need to think about it" Lily suggested timidly.

"Who says I do? I shouldn't have to, it's too much"

The tall, red haired girl kept silent for a moment, looking at her feet with troubled eyes. When she spoke again, it was in a voice of eerie calm.

"Not that I enjoy breaking in on this little world that you've built yourself but _our world_, the real one, is in the middle of a war" she stated.

Bella's clear grey eyes met her emerald ones. They look frightened and pleaded for Lily not to go on.

"There could be a death eater hiding round the next corner, right now. Just waiting to kill a mudblood or a surviving member of one of the oldest pureblood families around. We're perfect targets"

Bella opened her mouth but Lily wasn't done.

"So wake up and figure yourself out because yes, you're eighteen but that might be all you have and I don't want to have to go to your funeral and cry about the fact that you never bothered to do anything with yourself" she finished in the same, steady, dangerous tone of calm.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's all very suspicious looking" came a familiar voice.

"I dunno, I'm not convinced" came another uncertainly.

"You're not convinced? You didn't see the way he looked at her when she danced! And after that first one, all he did was look over at that table she was sat at. And as soon as someone came to cut in, he was happy to pass so he could make a beeline for her"

"Are you sure though? I mean there could be a million other things going on there"

"Maybe. But at the end of the day, I saw what I saw"

"You saw what?" Lily asked Leo, as she walked into the kitchen "who are you guys talking about?"

Bella and Leo exchanged glances and shook their heads simultaneously "nothing, just someone, you know" the former said dismissively.

Lily nodded and looked between the two sisters calculatingly before dropping it to grab some cereal.

"Bella, I'll talk to you later, I need to find Annie" the younger girl said, before leaving the kitchen.

Neither of remaining two said anything to each other.

"Bella?" Lily started carefully, focusing on her breakfast as hard as she could.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about losing my temper and-um, saying those things to you. I just get really worried about all of this"

Here, she looked up at Bella who offered her a feeble smile.

"I know, I do too. I just deal with it the wrong way"

"Don't say that. You should deal with it however you want; I just lost it a little bit"

"No, you were right. One of these days, I'm going have to get over those articles and those figures and just work some stuff out but I'll do it, I promise"

Lily smiled at her reassuringly when the doorbell rang. The brunette rose "I'll get it" Lily returned thoughtfully, to her breakfast.

"Lily! Someone's here to see you!" Bella voice called a moment later.

Lily frowned and got up to leave as well. Someone was here to see her? How odd.

"Oh my God" she said upon seeing a blonde, bony, rail thin woman standing frigidly in the entrance hall.

"Hello Lily" her sister said politely.

"Petunia? What are _you_ doing here?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Well it's lovely to see you too" Petunia snapped. Her little sister rolled her eyes. Bella broke the tense silence.

"So Lily, this is your sister?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Petunia, Bella Aldringham. Bella, this is my sister Petunia"

They shook hands, Petunia let go almost immediately "you have a lovely home" she said curtly, coldly.

Bella glanced at Lily as she replied "thank you. Why don't I leave you two to talk in the living room? Lily?"

Lily sighed in response "yeah, okay. Come on, Petunia" she said, drawing out her sister's name mockingly while leading her to the living room.

The redhead took a seat in her favourite armchair watched in distaste as the other seemed to debate whether or not to sit down.

"Just sit down. Don't be so rude, you're a guest" the younger said disdainfully. Petunia glared and took a seat.

"Now. What do you want?"

"I came to tell you I've gotten engaged" Petunia Evans declared haughtily.

At this, all the dislike and scepticism was dropped and Lily's face broke into a genuine smile "oh my God! Tuney, that's amazing, congratulations!" she cried.

Petunia smiled "thanks"

"Show me the ring" Lily went to her sister's side to admire the jewellery. Once this had been dutifully analysed, she asked "so when's the wedding?"

"It's in March"

"March? That's like, less than three months away"

"I know but it's not going to be a big wedding"

"It's _not_ going to be a big wedding? Did you fall down and hit your head? Or have you just not met mum and dad? What are you talking about?" Lily questioned.

"Actually, mum and dad would like it to be a…quieter affair"

Lily narrowed her eyes "_mum_ wants it to be a quieter affair? Whose mum are you…wait" she paused, being struck by a thought "what did you say Vernon did again?"

Petunia smiled, her eyes twinkling a little in the sunlight "he owns a company that makes drills" she answered joyfully.

Lily whistled and grinned appreciatively "I bet that went down well"

"Oh, like a storm. They absolutely detest him! It's brilliant"

The other girl laughed "well good for you! It's what you always wanted"

"I know. So, will you be in the wedding?" Petunia asked.

"Sure, hand me my bridesmaid's dress and we're ready to go"

"Actually Lily, you're-um, not going to be a bridesmaid" the blonde said nervously.

"No?"

"No I was-I was wondering if you'd…um, mind giving me away?"

Lily was shocked, so much so that her mouth fell open.

"Of course I wouldn't mind but what about dad?"

"Don't think he'll mind, he's trying to keep a low profile at this wedding anyway. And besides the giving away thing is like a symbolic…giving away. But dad's not giving anything away really, if you think about it. You are. It all makes sense"

"Well if you're sure then yeah! I'd love to"

"Great. So that's sorted. There's something else Lily, it's why I bothered actually coming down here" Petunia said.

"What is it?"

"You see, I told Vernon about your…you know"

"Yeah" Lily replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"And, well, he's not exactly happy about it"

"Right"

"He says I'm not allowed to see you after the wedding"

There was a stunned silence. Lily stared at her sister blankly.

"Y-you're not allowed to see me anymore?" she repeated in question. Her eyes were wide and almost afraid looking. Like a frightened child.

Petunia, seeing this, put a hand on her sister's shoulder and smoothed her hair in a somewhat motherly fashion.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry Lily" she whispered apologetically.

"But-but it's me and you, it's always been me and you. What will I do?" Lily asked softly, almost to herself.

"I know. I know, but you'll be fine without me. I know you will. Think about it, you have your friends and you're always welcome with them. And you're leaving school this year and then you'll get a job and just do your own thing"

Lily didn't answer, Petunia continued "look, you're a pain in the arse but I don't want to not be able to see you either"

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"Because I love him, of course. And because" she stopped, looking for the words "I don't know how to explain, you won't understand"

But Lily did understand "he's your way out" she said simply.

"Yeah, he is. You do get it, don't you Lily? You're not angry?"

Lily nodded "yeah, I get it. I'm not angry"

They said nothing for a few minutes.

"I brought your presents. Christmas and birthday" Petunia said.

"They'd better be good if I'm not allowed to see you again"

"They are but don't open them yet, okay?" Petunia instructed, the motherly tone returning.

"Okay" Lily answered obediently, taking the presents and banishing them to her room and the tree respectively.

"I'd better go" the older sister proclaimed, getting up.

"Okay"

Lily led Petunia back to the door and hugged her before seeing her out.

Bella, hearing the door shut, ventured out of the kitchen to be met by a stunned Lily.

"Lily?" she called tentatively.

"Her fiancé says she can't see me anymore" Lily mumbled helplessly "what will I do?"

"Oh Lily" Bella stood on her tiptoes to hug her best friend "come on, let's get you upstairs"

* * *

Lily stared at her reflection in the mirror blankly. Looking at her face but not really looking.

This was it for her, Lily thought, thinking back to home. The end of the road really. There was no Petunia left to fall back on and technically speaking, she didn't have much of a mother or a father.

It started with four and then two and then there was one. Except that there had never been four. Not even the day she had been born, had there been four. It wasn't that they were bad parents as such, they were just…they weren't parents.

And although this was something Lily had grown up being accustomed to, it had always been a comfort to know that she wasn't alone.

No matter how irritating that comfort had been, it had been nice to know that she had a family. Even if it was Petunia, who hated magic and who bickered just for the fun of it and who could never shut up moaning.

Now there would be nothing, just an aisle and a wedding and some smiles and then she would return to the big house. Alone.

"Lily?" called a faraway voice. Lily blinked and suddenly found herself looking at a mirror, at herself and behind her head was Bella's, poking through the door.

"Oh hey"

Bella took the liberty of letting herself in "are you going to start getting ready?"

"I have, I just put on my makeup" Lily replied vacantly.

Bella frowned and looked more closely at her friend's reflection "really? It doesn't show"

"That's the point" Lily said, almost glumly.

"You do look prettier though"

"Thank you, I think"

Bella nodded and looked down at her hands "a-are you going to be okay? You've seemed a bit…out of it since that….thing…with your sister" she said awkwardly.

Lily nodded "I'll be fine. I am fine" she lied.

"Good" Bella said as awkwardly as before. Her grey eyes looked around the room before settling on the robes that were laid out on the bed. She stared and picked them up carefully.

"Oh my god, are these the robes you're going to wear?" she asked excitedly. Lily nodded in response.

"Lily, they're beautiful! I am actually in love. And I get the whole makeup scene you've got going. It's perfect" she laid the robes down again and sighed "you're so much better at this than I am, it's rather depressing. What d'you think I should do with my face?"

Lily had to blink as she took in her friend's speedy words and fought the smile on her face "what are you wearing again?"

"The silvery gauze robes. Oh and speaking of which, what about my hair?"

"Um…try taking the front lot of your hair, pinning it at, like, the nape your neck and just leave it like that. And…make your eyes dark but no eyeshadow and don't use black eyeliner, use grey. Black's too much. Oh and leave everything else minimal" Lily said, trying to imagine the robes on her friend.

"Oh okay, thanks" Bella said, making a mental note "oh! Brainstorm!"

Lily eyed her with misgiving "what?"

"Are you going to wear a necklace with these robes?"

"No"

"Good, you shouldn't. But you know what you should wear?" she continued without waiting for a response "pearls! Not a lot of pearls. Just one in each ear. They make you look…delicate"

"I know" Lily said reflectively, thinking about Bella's contribution "d'you think it would look okay?"

"Yeah! Let me get them and you can see for yourself"

"Alright"

Bella took out her wand and summoned her earrings. Lily put them in and studied her reflection. Her hands pushing her hair back and her head turning from one side to the other.

"They _do_ look nice" she conceded.

"See? I told you they'll look awesome with that dress. Finishing touch, yeah?" Bella asked, her hands resting on Lily's shoulders, smiling at her through the mirror.

For the first time since Petunia's visit two days ago, Lily's face broke out into a wide, genuine smile "Yeah okay"

"Brilliant. I'm going to go start on my eyes, you start getting dressed okay?" Bella advised and turned to leave.

"Thank you Bella" Lily said softly, watching her friend go.

Bella knew what she meant "anytime"

Lily turned back to the mirror again.

Petunia had been right, Lily thought. She would be fine without her.

With that, Lily got up from the vanity table and began to get dressed.

"Lily! Get down here!" Fred called, an hour later "it's eight and I don't want to look like a loner"

"Sorry! I'm coming!" he heard the sound of a door shutting and sighed in relief, exchanging a smile with Annie.

When he looked up again, Lily was shyly descending into the hallway.

She looked very pretty. Opting for a set of very Grecian-looking, cream robes, all delicate folds and swoops. Her hair was back in a loose plait, daring to come out but never actually doing so and to accompany her fiery hair, a thin gold ribbon acted as a headband.

The simplicity of it all pronounced the quiet grace which came to her. Her face was exempt from any embellishment, only her cheeks seemed pinker which with her freckles and pink lips made for a fresh, soft look.

"So?" she prompted anxiously.

"You look great" he answered, kissing her cheek. She let out the breath she'd been holding in.

The doorbell rang and Mr. Aldringham went to get it.

Bella twitched her shimmery gauze robes slightly and noticed Lily swallow nervously. She tilted her head towards the redhead slightly and whispered "don't be nervous, you look amazing"

They greeted the guests and when they had passed on; Lily smiled at her best friend and whispered back "thank you"

A hectic hour followed this first arrival and soon the gargantuan ballroom was filled with dancing couples. The dining room welcomed those in need of refreshments and those who wished to mingle could be found in the drawing room.

Lily stood in the corner of the ballroom, back against the ornate wall, watching many of her fellow classmates dance and several other people whom she didn't really know.

Just as Bella danced past with someone Lily vaguely recognised as having left school the year before, the doorbell rang to interrupt her thoughts.

No one answered so she made herself useful and let the guest in. Luckily, there was only one person.

"Good evening" the girl greeted politely.

"Good evening, my dear" was her cordial reply as the woman stepped in, a large trunk floating behind her.

For a moment, the two studied each other. Lily knew now who this was even without having ever been introduced.

The guest was tall, not as tall as Lily but tall for her old age. She had very familiar, twinkling, clear grey eyes and high cheekbones, although, Lily noticed, she didn't have the nose. But from her thin frame to her dark grey hair, Lily sensed the unmistakable air of elegance she knew so well.

This was the great Celia Aldringham.

"Do you know, you're not quite beautiful but there's something awe inspiring about the way you look with that majestic height and glorious hair and those eyes. I hope you don't mind my saying" the woman said frankly.

Lily smiled and the old woman watched appreciatively as her companion's whole face transformed.

"Not at all, actually that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me" Lily answered.

"The word for you my dear is lovely, I believe. I must know your name" Mrs. Aldringham declared.

"Lily Evans"

"Lily Evans. Do you know that is a singularly charming name? And it just fits you"

"Do _you _know that Bella said something remarkably similar to that when we first met" Lily recalled.

"Well of course she did" the other said with a sigh "Isabella perfectly detests her name. She thinks it's fanciful, very inconsiderate of her. Speaking of Isabella, where are my grandchildren and why are you doing their chores?"

Just then, a familiar voice made Lily's head turn "Lily! There you are. You need to get back in here, they keep trying to set me up with-" but he broke off at spotting his grandmother and quickly crossed the hall to meet her.

"Celia!" he said cheerfully and allowed her to hug him "you look wonderful"

His grandmother frowned at him though this was slightly belied by her smiling eyes "Frederic, you are little more than a flatterer and don't call me Celia, I'm your grandmother"

"Yes, you know I'd almost forgotten. How are you Nan?"

"I'm alright dear, you look very handsome. I was just talking to this charming Lily with the beautiful laugh"

"I see you've met my date"

"Is she really? Oh I am glad. I like her so much more than those disgraceful tarts you're generally in the habit of bringing"

Lily was barely holding in her laughter, biting her lip, her eyes tightly shut. Fred grinned at her state and said "I'm glad you approve Nan"

"Now Frederic, I've come to stay for a week so take my trunk up to my room" she ordered, at her words the trunk floated over to Fred who looked doubtfully at his grandmother.

"Come to stay? I haven't heard about that, your room hasn't been prepared" he said.

"Oh" Mrs. Aldringham said, confused at first and then looking apologetic "oh no! I didn't forget again!" she cried.

"You must have" her grandson remarked.

"Oh dear and poor Helen with so much to do. How silly of me! Oh well, Frederic just take up my trunk and I'll do it all myself later" she said and watched Fred go upstairs with her luggage before turning back to Lily.

"Well Mrs. Aldringham, what would you like to do?" Lily asked and then explained the setting out of the rooms.

The woman ignored this entreaty and asked "what do you call Helen?"

"Um, I call her Helen"

"I see and do you have a Nan?"

Lily thought about her grandmother for a second "not a Nan exactly, no"

"Well you can call _me_ Nan"

"Oh no I couldn't"

"Yes you could. Mrs. Aldringham is too much of a mouthful and one of Sebastian's girls is called Celia so that would become confusing" she explained, blithely unaware of how little her numerous grandchildren interacted while at school.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked dubiously.

"Of course I am, I've taken a liking to you" three cries of "Nan!" interrupted the woman. Suddenly, Bella, Leo and Annie were making their way over.

The greetings and hugs were exchanged before their grandmother stepped back to look at the three sisters. "You all look beautiful"

"Thank you. Have you met Lily?" Bella asked.

"I have, she's wonderful" she smiled at Lily before continued "have all of mine arrived?"

"Not quite. Uncle Seb worked late so he and Aunt Lizzie aren't here but Addy is and she bought the other kids over so it's just them, really"

"Oh Sebastian! He never could be on time, poor dear" just then Fred returned.

Lily looked around at the others and asked "so shall we go to the Drawing room then?" her painstaking, inculcated etiquette lessons came to the fore after a general assent.

"Okay, Fred, you take your Nan's arm and we'll follow" she instructed.

"And she knows just how things should be done!" Mrs. Aldringham commented in delight and then looked up at her grandson as they walked "Frederic, why don't you marry her?"

Lily bit her lip again to keep from laughing. Fred, grinning, replied "Bella wouldn't let me"

It didn't take more than five minutes in the ballroom before Bella was off dancing with someone else while her friend stood watching. Fred was held up with countless colleagues and such.

"Hey!" came a voice. Lily spun round to face the person and then threw her arms around them.

"Nia! When d'you get here?"

"Just now. You look gorgeous by the way"

"Oh thank you. Here, let me take a look at you" Lily said, holding Nia's hands and standing back.

Nia was wearing a set of rather complicating looking robes, festooned with pleats crossing this way and then that. They were of a dark cerise. Her whole look was very out there and she looked amazing.

"You look great! I love your robes!" Lily said.

"Thanks. Where's Bella?"

"I dunno, careening around the room with some new random"

"Is Sirius here yet?"

"No, he's not. Don't be too keen to stay with me" Lily said sarcastically.

Nia laughed "shut up. I've missed you though. It's weird not having you around for Christmas"

"Well I've missed you too. D'you want to go and look for Sirius?" Lily offered generously.

"Sure but let's get drinks first. I'm thirsty"

"Okay" and the two girls headed for the dining room where a couple of men worked behind the bar.

Nia got her drink and went to look at the hors d'oeuvres, Lily lingered at the bar.

When Nia had her back completely turned, she leaned over and pulled out a few galleons.

"Hey, want to make three extra galleons?" she whispered.

"What can I do for you?"

"Right, you see that girl standing a bit behind me, pink robes?" Lily asked, the barman glanced over her shoulder and nodded "she just got her first drink, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"In a bit, when she feels like it, she'll come in for a second drink"

"Okay"

"When she comes in for the third, I want you to refuse point blank, nothing doing. Deal?"

He shrugged "why not? Deal"

"Excellent" Lily handed over the coins "do your job well and there might be more" with that she walked away.

The two friends spent the next ten minutes or so just talking and keeping an eye out for Nia's boyfriend. After a while, some cousin of Nia's waltzed over to catch up with her. Lily, having very little idea of what they talked about, allowed her gaze to wander.

She looked over at her own date who looked back at her with wide eyes, full of entreaty which made Lily snigger.

"That's my cue. I'm sorry, I'll be back later" she apologised to the cousins before gliding over to Fred and his gaggle of middle age.

"Why don't you dance with Lisette, Fred? You two would look absolutely charming" one of the women gushed.

Lily cleared her throat and they looked upon her "there are you are Fred! I wondered where you'd got to. I was only talking to Nia for a bit"

"Oh sorry Lily, I lost track of time. Ladies, my date for the evening, Lily Evans"

The two older women looked at her appraisingly before one of them started "I don't believe I know you, I'm Henrietta Thompson. This is my daughter Lisette" she pointed to the girl next to her "last year of Hogwarts"

"Oh, so am I" Lily said politely, shaking hands with Lisette "you're in Ravenclaw, aren't you?" the other girl nodded.

"Lily's the Head Girl" Fred added in confidential tones "knows about everyone"

"Really? How impressive" Mrs. Thompson said, almost sulkily.

"Well thank you" Lily answered with a small smile, her perfect manners on play "Mrs. Thompson, I'm ever so sorry to have to take him away from you but Fred, your Aunt Nonie's asking for you"

They said their goodbyes and headed swiftly in Aunt Nonie's direction.

"Thank you!" he said "thought I'd never get out of there. I wouldn't have minded dancing with her Lisette, though. But she wouldn't speak!"

Lily smiled "I know. She's the brooding type, doesn't really speak as a rule"

"Bloody hell, what a waste of my time"

The doorbell rang, he grabbed Lily's hand and they made to leave "come on, we'd better get that"

They walked into the entrance hall to find four people being let in by the house elf. Lily's gaze dropped as she recognised two of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Glad you could make it, how are you?" Fred greeted.

James and Sirius took in Lily's appearance with identical, somewhat shocked expressions. She looked up at them shyly, giving them a tiny smile before looking down again.

"Lily, Malcolm and Diane Potter and I trust you know these two" Fred said, smiling at James and Sirius "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is Lily Evans, my date and our guest for the holidays"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lily said quietly, shaking hands with James' parents.

Diane Potter looked at Lily closely "_the_ Lily Evans?"

Lily exchanged a confused glance with Fred "probably not but I don't know another one. To whom are you referring?" she asked pleasantly.

"Lily Evans, the unknown donor who donates ridiculous amounts of money to St. Mungo's every summer and every Christmas"

Lily blushed "oh. Yes, well, they're not ridiculous amounts of money just, you know…" she trailed off.

"But you can't be much older than James! Oh wait, James didn't you tell me she was the Head Girl at the station?" the woman asked, turning to her son who nodded.

"Oh! It didn't strike me at the time because you seemed a child. Well, my dear, it _is_ a pleasure to meet you" she said.

"And you"

"Are you interested in a career as a Healer?" the woman asked as the party dispersed into the different rooms. James and Fred followed Lily and Diane into the ballroom.

"I'm not sure, I have the subjects but I only picked them because they gave the widest variety. I'm still trying to figure it out"

"If you ever need any information or a name to drop, you have me. But tell me, how does a seventeen year old get to make such donations?"

Lily shrugged "oh, just birthday money, summer jobs at my dad's office, that sort of thing"

"It's remarkable that a girl of your age should care enough. You're doing a wonderful thing"

"Oh thank you, but, you know, it's nothing really. Just something I do"

They talked for a few more minutes before Diane was asked to dance by her husband.

Fred was called by another of his mother's friends and left with a grimace, making Lily laugh.

"I'm sorry about her. She's…" James stopped, shaking his head.

"I thought she was lovely" Lily said.

They smiled at each other before turning away again.

"You look really nice" he stated "again"

"Thanks, don't look too bad yourself" Lily said, forcing out the strongest compliment she could give without stuttering.

"Thanks"

Just then Fred was seen leading some unknown girl onto the dance floor. He met her gaze and rolled his eyes before giving her a wink. James observed the exchange.

"So what's going on there, then?" he asked casually.

"Where?" Lily asked back.

"Between you and…Frederic" he said not altogether good-naturedly.

"Nothing really. I'm just his date so that he didn't get dragged into taking someone he didn't like but it isn't really working"

"You let him kiss you" James reminded her.

"What?" Lily questioned, trying to think of any such occasion.

"On the cheek. At the station last week, I just wondered why. Since you're a bit… funny about stuff like that"

"Oh yeah but it's Fred" Lily offered as an explanation.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know. I mean I do know but I can't put it into words"

"Oh right"

"Are you okay James? You seem a bit distant" Lily commented, trying to read his expression.

"I'm fine. D'you want to dance?" he requested abruptly.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance? We're in a ballroom, we might as well dance" he elaborated.

"Oh. I-I don't think…"

But she was overborne as James took her to the dance floor by the hand, just as Sirius had done at the party.

She stiffened as his arm went round her waist, she placed one of hers on his shoulder and their other hands clasped as they joined in the Viennese waltz.

"You're very good" James said conversationally, loosening up and actually smiling at his partner.

"So are you. Where d'you learn to be so good?" she asked as they turned once again.

"My mum's finicky about stuff like this" he admitted, embarrassed.

"So's mine, don't worry" she assured, though looking determinedly over his shoulder.

They said nothing for a while, just continuing the flurry of twirls and change steps that the dance constituted.

"How's your Christmas been?" James asked, trying to end the silence.

"Good so far, haven't really done that much. I haven't even looked at the homework" Lily answered.

James groaned "no! Not homework! Not tonight"

The girl couldn't help but smile a little but still didn't loosen within his firm hold "I'm sorry. I promise I won't say the word again"

"Thank you"

"Any word from the family?" he asked in a manner as offhand as he could manage.

Lily cleared her throat and her expression became stony, he saw "yes I had a visit from my sister, a couple of days ago" she said evasively.

He looked at her expectantly and but she refused to meet his gaze, continuing to look at some undistinguished spot over his shoulder so he was forced to let it go.

"That's nice"

Eventually the music ended and the couples stopped and briefly applauded the orchestra.

She'd barely lowered her hands when Fred appeared "Lily! Dance with me, please! Before they trap me again"

"Of course, that's what I'm here for" Lily replied kindly and then looking at James "thank you for dancing with me, James. I'd better go"

"Not at all. See you in a bit" he said and watched as Lily was led away.

With Fred, James observed, Lily was much more carefree and open. Their conversation seemed to flow easily and she often burst into laughter at her partner's comments. The sight of them dancing together in such a way made James a little uncomfortable.

So uncomfortable in fact that he decided he couldn't stay in the ballroom.

About a quarter of an hour later, Lily had moved to the Drawing Room and was conversing with Fred. James was a little distance away, looking slightly bored.

"Frederic!"' came a voice. Lily and Fred turned to see a tall young woman standing behind them. She was an Aldringham, Lily could tell, because in addition to her auburn hair, she had grey eyes and the nose.

"Hey, where've you been hiding?" he asked.

"Just around. Introduce to me to your latest then"

Lily blushed and Fred scowled "she's not my latest, she's a friend. Lily Evans, Adrasteia Aldringham. Better known as our cousin Addy"

Addy studied Lily intently "no, you can't be one of Fred's girls, you're not nearly slaggy enough, nice to meet you. Why does your name ring such a bell?" she said swiftly, rather in Bella's manner of speaking.

"You got us Queen Mab for our party?" Lily tried to jog her memory.

"Oh yes of course! I remember now, you're the Head Girl, Bella's friend"

"That's it. Thanks again by the way, we really appreciated it"

"Don't worry about it; I was just glad I could help"

Above them, a vague voice could be made out to be announcing that had dinner had been served and Fred grabbed Lily's hand to take her into the dining room.

"Oh, am I just going to be a loner then?" Addy asked, a smile on her beautiful face.

"I guess so" Fred said shortly. Addy made a face at him.

"No you won't" Lily looked round and seeing James, called him over.

"What's the matter?" he asked detachedly.

"You wouldn't mind taking Bella's cousin Addy into dinner, would you?"

James looked at Addy and suddenly his face broke out into a grin "would I mind taking Addy Aldringham into dinner? I don't think so" he said.

Addy smiled at him, amused "and who is this?"

James held out a hand "James Potter"

"I see, I don't think we've met before, right?"

"Briefly. You helped me with my homework once when you were in sixth year. You said I was cute" he divulged confidentially.

Addy laughed "you are kind of cute. Alright fine, take me into dinner. Quick though, I want to be near the middle where the good food is"

Some time later, James was seen strolling up to Sirius who was observing his girlfriend being introduced to some woman by her mother. He, himself, was the recipient of many furtive, prying glances of which he was aware but coldly indifferent.

"What's the matter? Lose Lily?" Sirius asked as his raven haired friend approached.

"Why would you think that?" James asked, confused.

"Dunno, just assumed that's where you'd be"

"Oh. Well I wasn't. Actually I was dancing with Addy Aldringham" this made Sirius look at him with interest "that's right. And d'you know what she said to me?"

"No. Tell me" Sirius asked, lazily humouring his best friend.

"Told me to look her up in five years. Not bad right?"

Sirius stared at him for a second and let out his bark of a laugh. "You need a girl, mate"

"Tell me about it-" James started.

"Sorry, I'm going to have you leave you there. Mine's coming this way. Have fun" his friend patted him on the shoulder and walked off to meet Nia.

James shook his head and walked out into the entrance hall. The sight that met him made him stop dead in his tracks.

Lily kissing some unknown man. Lily _kissing_ some unknown man.

For some reason, a white hot fury consumed James and his throat burned and his insides clenched and thrashed. It was all rather inexplicable but his fists began to curl up, his hazel eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

He stood there like that for what seemed like an age before he noticed that something was rather off about the whole picture.

For one thing, Lily's eyes weren't just closed, they were screwed up tight. Every so often, she made a muffled squeak and within the man's grasp, her shoulders were jerking spasmodically.

James strode up to them and shoved the man as hard as he could.

Lily gasped and looked up at James gratefully. The man shook his head and glared at his assailant.

"Hey! Addy, wha's goin-on" he slurred.

Lily's face reddened within the blink of an eye as she stammered "I-I'm not A-Addy. She's-she's in there, I think" she pointed to the ballroom.

The man turned to look at the room behind him and then back at Lily "oh. Sorry" he said and then stalked off.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, a little stunned but fine" she answered faintly.

"Want to go somewhere quieter to calm down?"

Lily looked at him shyly and nodded "that would be nice. We-we can go upstairs" he nodded and followed her to the room she stayed in.

"What happened?" James demanded when they got there, he leant against the door while Lily sat at her vanity table, trying to fix the damage to her appearance.

"I was coming out of the dining room and he just got me from behind and turned me round and just started trying to get off with me" she explained quietly, rubbing her arms where the man had held them.

"Why would he think you're Addy?" he questioned.

"Well, he only saw me from behind and we're both tall and have red hair. And he was drunk" she reasoned sadly "it was sort of understandable"

"Understandable? Lily, the man just mauled you! Are you sticking up for him?"

"No, I'm just looking at all sides of the story" she said, re-plaiting her hair.

"You're ridiculous" James remarked, shaking his head. As he watched her putting on her mascara, a thought occurred to him.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Was that, I mean…That-that wasn't your…first kiss, right?" he asked uncomfortably.

Her calmness surprised him "it was, actually"

"Oh…wow. I'm sorry" he said, straightening up and going to sit on her bed.

She looked at him through the mirror and shrugged.

"How fucked up is that? I mean, I ruined the first time someone asked you out and now this dickhead ruined your first kiss" James continued apologetically.

Lily got up and smiled half-heartedly "don't worry about it. What's life but a long series of disillusionments anyway? This is just another one to add to my list"

James stared at her for a second; thinking of something to say but eventually gave up "you want to go back?"

"In a bit. I think I'll just get a drink and get some fresh air" Lily proclaimed.

Without thinking, he stood up and uttered "I'll go with you"

"You don't need to; I'll be fine on my own"

"I know but I could do with a walk. If you don't mind?" he asked tentatively.

Lily shook her head "of course not. We'd better not come downstairs together, it wouldn't look good"

"Right. You apparate, I'll take the stairs"

"Okay, see you there"

Within five minutes, they were walking down the vast lawn behind the Aldringham home.

"Lily, can I ask you a question?" James began.

"Go for it" she said magnanimously.

"Do they affect you? These things, I mean"

"What? My milestones becoming dares and misunderstandings?" she responded, not missing a beat. Her cool nonchalance almost made James wince.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

She shook her head and let out a breath of mirthless laughter "no, don't. It came out worse than I meant it to"

"So does it then?"

Lily looked ahead at the fountain that they were coming up to. Her keen eyes took in every curve of the stone as she contemplated James' question.

"They're bound to affect you, aren't they? They don't upset me as such, in that I don't feel like crying or anything, not that I'm one to cry anyway but…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"So how do they make you feel?" he further enquired as they both sat down upon the rim of the fountain.

"Ah. Another James Potter 'feeling' question. And here they told me that boys hated talking about feelings" Lily joked.

James scrutinised her face "we do. Mainly because they're excruciatingly boring. Emphasis on excruciatingly. But yours aren't, they interest me. So tell me or won't you?" he challenged, eyebrows raised.

Lily almost smiled, silently approving of his frank, matter-of-fact way of approaching the thing. Eventually she answered.

"There isn't a word for it, exactly. It's a sort of overwhelming…'bollocks! Not again!' feeling, d'you understand?"

"Like when you haven't noticed a bludger and then you have to swerve at the last minute and you accidentally let the quaffle slip?" James asked, trying his hardest to relate.

"Yeah, like that. Except it's more, it's…sharper. Not painful sharper but rather…more intense sharper"

James tried to imagine it for a second "oooh. I sort of understand, I think"

"Yeah that's probably as good as it's going to get. I don't think you'd fully get it 'til you actually felt it" Lily mused. He nodded in response.

"So tell me about yourself" she said after almost five minutes of silence "I mean, I remember you briefly telling me about what your parents did but we never really got into it, it's only fair, right? So what's your family like?"

"Not much to say. I've got great parents and I'm sort of an only child" he said dully.

"How can you be sort of an only child? I mean, no offence but I got the impression that your mother was…past that age"

James gave her a look "she is past that age, thanks Lily. I was talking about Sirius"

"Oh"

"Yeah, he's been living with us ever since he ran away last summer. He's kind of like you actually"

"Except that I don't really hate my family or vice versa"

"No but that's not what I meant by the comparison. I meant you're both…alone, in a way"

"That makes me feel loved. Tell me what you mean by that then" Lily said, taking a large sip from her glass but keeping her eyes on him over the rim.

"I mean, you don't really depend on anyone. I know you said you've got your sister but you don't need her, do you? You're not even with her most of time. And like, you have people in your life but you don't _need_ anyone" he paused for clarification.

"True" Lily interposed obligingly after intently considering what he'd said.

"Really, at the end of the day, even if you hadn't gotten an invitation for the holidays you wouldn't cry about it, you'd just go home and be fine. Just like Sirius"

"Huh. What marvellous lives we lead" she said dryly.

James laughed "at least you know you'd be okay on your own, the rest of us just have to wonder and doubt until we actually get out there"

Lily smiled "you're not missing a lot, trust me" she dipped a finger in the water behind her and then shook her hand, spraying James slightly "you know what else I should so obviously know about you, that I don't?"

"No, tell me" James said, wiping a drop of water from the tip of his nose.

"Girl issues. I know Sirius' and Remus' I know Peter's though he's not aware of it but what about you?"

"You know Peter's? _I_ don't know Peter's girl issues. I didn't even know there was a girl"

Lily smiled serenely "there is. It's a great story. Another time maybe" she answered sagely, tapping her nose.

"Lily, are you a bit tipsy?"

"A little merry, nothing to worry about. Now tell me about your girl issues"

James scoffed "girl issues? I don't get girl issues, okay? That's for Sirius and Remus and apparently Peter. But me? Never"

"Really? So what do you do when you-" she stopped and wrinkled her nose in thought "d'you think I could summon some leftover cheesecake?"

"Sure" he said and before he knew it, Lily was swiping a plate of cheesecake from the air and restoring her wand to her pocket.

"Where was I?" she asked.

"What do I do when I…"

"Oh yeah. What do you do when you like a girl? Properly like though"

"It's a method as old as time. Kiss her first, then you ask her out. That way, if she was wavering, the getting off will decide it in your favour. Unless you're crap in which case, it totally backfires on you"

Lily laughed "that's pretty clever"

"Yep. And short. No faffing about with "does she like me" or 'let's be friends first' No, you just get in there"

"So needless to say, I'll never need to devise a plan for you"

"Nope. I like to take care of these things on my own"

"Well good for you" Lily said, raising her glass to him.

Suddenly, a muffled sound was heard. Lily looked round in confusion to check if anyone was coming.

"It's me" James said and pulled out a mirror from his robes and then bizarrely, right under Lily's bewildered gaze, he began talking to the suspiciously ornate mirror "what's up Sirius?"

"Where are you? We're leaving" came Sirius' voice, Lily leaned over to peer into the mirror and gasped at the sight of Sirius in its reflection "oh hey Lily! James, see you in five minutes"

"Let's head back inside" he suggested. They got off the fountain and started trudging back.

"Hey Lily?" James said after a minute or so, she turned to look at him and he leant forward to kiss her on the cheek. She blinked and looked at him questioningly.

"I know that seemed really random but I just thought I should do something, you know….to make up for before. And well, I couldn't actually kiss you so…"

Lily's face broke out into a huge smile "aw James, that is quite possibly the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, or tried to do. Thank you"

"It's okay"

"Okay get ready, because I'm going to hug you" Lily said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Really? Woah, slow down" he quipped.

"Shut up. And that's snappy Lily, there's going to be more of her now. So are you ready?"

James rolled his eyes "yes I'm ready" she held out her arms and very carefully wrapped them around him, he hugged her back. Then she stepped back.

"You give really good hugs" he remarked casually.

"I know, that's why you have to earn them"

A/n: So there you are. I hope it was alright, tell me what you thought!


End file.
